Sweet Betrayal
by PearlLane
Summary: The only way Clark and Chloe can be together is through sweet betrayal...
1. Prolouge

**Title**: Sweet Betrayal  
**Pairing**: Chlark/Kaloe/Clois/Chloe+Other  
**Rating**: NC-17, eventually  
**Summary**: The only way Clark and Chloe can be together is through sweet betrayal...  
**Disclaimers**: Not mine, belong to the same people they have for five years, so enjoy...

Prologue

Clark sat and starred at it, he knew it was wrong but that couldn't stop him. That ring brought out the bad in him, a side he should have learned to keep locked away a long time ago. He knew if he put that ring on he would go to her again, just like all the other times. He had told himself each time was his last, he couldn't keep doing this to Lois. But after a few weeks without her voice, her touch, her love he would put that damn ring on and run to her.

Chloe knew it was wrong, but his need for her was too great to deny. She would tell herself after each time he left her she would not let him back, she had to stop hurting Lois. But whenever he came knocking on her door she always let him in. She had moved far away hoping that it would stop it all, no not stop it. She never wanted it to stop, no matter how much she was risking losing all her loved ones. She knew that no distance could keep him from her, no matter how far she fled, he would find her and run to her in only short minutes. And that was something she clung to.

They both knew they were betraying the one person they loved more than they did each other, but they couldn't stop. If anything it only added to the passion it brought between them. They fed off the thrill of being caught someday, they feared that day but didn't think of it till after the fact. Each had their own reasons for doing it, Chloe because having Clark in this way was the only thing she had ever wanted. Clark because she was the one person he could totally trust and love with all his heart.

If he hadn't left her that one day so long ago, left because Jor-El gave him no other option, he was to finish his Kyrptonian training. He left without warning to anyone, not even Martha. That's what, in the end, had hurt Chloe most. Not that he just left as they were only beginning to date, but that he didn't tell her or try to contact her. She was furious soon fell into a deep depression, where Lois was her only savior. Another reason that added to the wrongness of it all for Chloe, she was betraying the one person who had cared for her at her weakest moment.

Five years, five long years he had been gone. He had come back and searched for as soon as his feet could run to her. He wanted to tell her everything and apologize so deeply for leaving her. She knew she would be mad, but she would understand once he told her the entire story. She would be the only one, say for his mother, to understand and forgive him for leaving.

When he rushed to The Planet to find her, he didn't see anyone he could recognize but Lois. That caught him completely off guard, "Lois?'

She turned with wide eyes at that familiar voice, "Clark? You're back…"

"Where is Chloe?", he had cut her off, he had so many questions for her but this was most definitely at the top of his list.

Suddenly Lois' face fell and she got a look of sadness on her face. Clark feared the worst, "Lois, she's alive isn't she?"

Her head jumped up and her eyes wide, "Yes, god sorry Clark, yes she is alive." Lois started to shuffle papers and kept avoiding his eyes.

"Then why do you freeze up and get all depressed at the mention of her name?" If anything the mention of Chloe's name brought only joy to Lois' ears.

Keeping her head bowed Lois muttered out, "She is on her honeymoon…" she let it settle before she looked up to gauge his reaction.

Never did Clark think words could hurt so much, but those caused a pain even greater than kryptonite. He had lost Chloe, she found a replacement, not that he blamed her for moving on. She didn't know where he was and if he was ever coming back, but he just couldn't believe he would never get the chance to be with her again. He knew the only thing he could do was accept it and be happy for her, "Is she happy?"

Lois saw the pain creeping through his features and it hurt her to see him in so much pain. But she had to admit he could only blame himself for this, and by the looks of it he was. "Not as happy as she was or would be with you, but yes she is very happy."

Clark nodded, tears starting to sting his eyes, "An…and he treats her good?"

Her own tears were beginning to form behind her eyes, "Do you think I would let her marry him if he didn't?"

He chuckled, knowing it to be completely true and he loved Lois at that moment for being overprotective of Chloe. His finger was tracing the edge of Lois' desk, then he looked up to meet her eyes, "Will you tell her I'm back and to call me at home when she is ready to talk to me?"

Lois lifted her arm and rubbed his, "Of course I will Clark. I am really sorry, I just hope you two can resolve everything. Your disappearance really hit her hard, she sunk into depression and it took her a long time to get back. But I know she still loves you, hope you know that too." She gave him a strong hug and talked in his ear, "Now get home and see your mom, she needs to know her boy is okay."

Her hug was welcomed and much needed on his part, he nodded at all she had to say. "Thanks and I will, take care Lois." Clark let her got and turned to leave The Planet. Once he was a safe distance from anyone who could see him he super sped home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chloe brushed stray hairs back from his face as he slept next to her. She couldn't believe that after four years she was still doing this. She should have stopped it after that very first time, but she just couldn't. she rolled onto her back and starred up through the skylight in her ceiling at the stars. She thought about that day when she first heard he was back.

_"Hey Lois we just landed you have perfect timing." Chloe was just standing waiting for her luggage with Todd, her husband of one week, two days, seven hours, and twenty-three minutes when her phone rang and it was Lois. _

Lois could hear how happy her baby cousin was and she knew what she had to say would shatter that happiness into a million pieces. "Really? Well you know me, miss perfect."

The tone of Lois' voice let Chloe know she had something that was bothering her, and this in turned bothered Chloe. "Lois, what's up?"

Lois' face cringed as she had been caught. She knew there was no point in trying to play it off because Chloe wouldn't let her. "There is something really important I need to tell you, but not over the phone. Is there anyway you could come to The Planet right now and meet Todd at home after we talk?"

Chloe didn't want to leave her husband. She looked over at him to catch him watching her, he took the chance and placed a quick kiss upon her lips. She smiled at him and turned back to Lois. She knew that Lois wouldn't ask her to ditch Todd if it wasn't really important. "Yeah, I think I can, se you soon then. Bye."

Relieved that she had gotten Chloe to come no questions asked Lois said her good byes and hung up. She was going to need time to prepare herself for this.

"Honey, Lois needs me to stop by The Planet so I will grab a cab there and meet you at home alright?" She didn't want to do this to him but she needed to know what was up with Lois.

Todd looked at her and played with the ties on her coat. "Is it more important than me?"

She laughed at his puppy dog face and held his face in her hands. "No, nothing is as important as you, but Lois just seemed really upset and I want to check up on her."

He knew Lois was very important to his wife, so he knew that he couldn't hold her back from this. He brought his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Okay, as long as you come home to me and we can continue our honeymoon one more night."

Chloe blushed at the mention of their honeymoon activities. "Of course, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else tonight."

"Hey is his your luggage lovebirds??" A middle aged woman worker yelled from across the room. Both Chloe and Todd turned and blushed when the recognized the red and blue luggage.

"Yes, thank you mam, if not for you then we might have forgot all the things we will be needing tonight." Todd ran and picked up the suitcases and winked at the lady. She was completely shocked and appalled, her face contorted into disgust and she walked off.

Chloe couldn't keep a straight face long and burst into laughs. "Todd! I can't believe you just did that!" she smacked him on the arm.

He looked at her with mischievous eyes, "Did what?? I wasn't kidding."

Chloe cocks an eyebrow, "Oh well then I will really make this thing with Lois quick."

He kissed her quickly again, "I thought that might be a good incentive." He quickly hailed her a cab and kissed her once more, "See you at home Mrs. Luckson."

She returned his kisses, "Good bye Mr. Luckson," she returned as she got in the car. As soon as she was sitting she turned to the driver, "The Daily Planet building please."

The driver smiled at the young girl, he could tell she would much rather be in a car with her new husband but she must have business to attend to at The Planet. "Right away miss."

_Lois was a nervous wreck, she had no idea how Chloe was going to take this. She knew Chloe would be in shock at first, but after would she want to talk to Clark? Would she run to him or run away from him? Lois couldn't fathom the idea of the two people she knew loved each other more than life itself not speaking._

_Chloe paid the driver and walked into The Daily Planet building. She had only been away from this place for a week and a half but she couldn't wait to come back tomorrow and start right back at it. She walked up the stairs to find Lois pacing back and forth behind her desk. "Lo, you okay hon?"_

_Lois jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice, she wasn't ready yet. She turned to face Chloe, who looked sun kissed and glowing, and Lois hated to know sh was going to bring her mood down drastically. "Yeah, I mean you look great Chloe! God I have missed you!" She ran up and gave Chloe the biggest hug she could muster._

_The sudden bear hug was not what Chloe had been expecting but it felt good. "Hey I missed you too!" She pulled back and saw that Lois' eyes were a tad on the glossy side, and Lois never cried so this was a very big deal. She walked them over to Lois' chair and set her down while Chloe crouched down in front of her. "Hey, hey, hey what's going on that has you so worked up?"_

_Lois couldn't believe that she was allowed herself to get teary eyed over this. It's just she knew this information would kill Chloe and she didn't want to the be one to kill her. "Chloe I don't know how to say this…"_

_The words coming from Lois' mouth were doing nothing but worry Chloe more than she already was. She took her hands and placed them on either side of Lois' face. "Lois, you can tell me anything. Come on now what is bugging you?"_

_She looked at Chloe, she looked so concerned, concerned for the one person that was most concerned for her. "I…I had a visitor today…" She left it at that, not sure she was ready to break Chloe just yet._

_Chloe's face twisted into confusion at her cousin's words. Why was Lois acting like this? Chloe had never seen her like this, well say for when her mom died but that was different. Someone left here then but she was talking about someone coming to see her. "Lois I need you to be more clear with me. Who came to visit you?" If it was Lex, Chloe was ready to buond down to his swanky apartment and rip his bald head a new one._

_After the break up Lois and Lex had, he knew he wasn't welcomed back. He had broken Lois, she had totally trusted and loved him and he broke her heart. All for some rich, snotty, foreign, daughter of another millionaire who had left him after she got bored of him. Lois had decided that she was going to act like she never knew him, just erased him from her life and memories. And everyone that loved her followed her lead, so Lex knew better than coming to see her._

_Lois could tell what Chloe was thinking and she figure she better save Lex. "No it wasn't Lex, Chlo don't worry." She wiped away a few tears that were running down her cheeks._

_Chloe let out a relieved breath, Lex was so lucky that Lois still cared for him. "Then who was it? Who could cause you this much pain and sadness other than him?"_

_She knew she needed to just tell her and be over with it but, Lois knew the reaction was not going to be pleasant. "You know I should never have called you. You could have moved on and lived a happy life without knowing. I just don't want to ruin the happiness you have with Todd." She got up and started to pace the floor again._

_Chloe stood and followed Lois with her eyes. "Okay Lo, you know nothing makes me as angry as when people say they have something to tell me and then they hold it back. You need to tell me, and what makes you think you can ruin my happiness? Nothing could do that."_

_Lois turned to her and stared her right in the eyes. This was it, she knew Chloe was right, she had to tell her. "Not even Clark Kent being back in town?"_


	3. Chapter 2

_Lois watched as Chloe's face went pale, her eyes wide wide, and she began to fall backwards, "Chloe!" Lois ran over to catch her just in time before she hit floor._

Lois laid her down gently on the cool tile floor, she knew that the information would effect her but she didn't think this much. Kicking off her heels, Lois ran to nearest bathroom and got some paper towels wet with cold water. When returned she kneeled beside Chloe and placed her head in her lap and started to dab Chloe's face and neck to try and wake her. "Chloe! Wake up honey! Please wake up!"

After a few yells and little shakes Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to find Lois' worried eyes staring at her, "Lois?"

So happy to see her awake Lois scooped Chloe in her arms and gave her the biggest hug. "God, Chloe don't ever do that to me again!"

The hug was so tight Chloe couldn't breathe anymore, "Hey Lo, oxygen is really needed at this moment."

Hearing that Lois quickly let go and held her at arms length. "Sorry Chlo, it's just you really had me scared there."

Chloe shook her head and forced herself to sand up. She was wobbly at first but regained her composure quickly. "I had you scared? You freaked the hell out of me!" She turned away from Lois to grab a tissue to dry her face from the water the towels left. "Is he really back?"

With Chloe's back still facing her, Lois took a deep breath and walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you know I would never joke about something like this."

The words cut to Chloe's core, she knew Lois wouldn't joke when it came to Clark but she didn't want to believe he was back. She leaned forward on the desk, her hands spread wide and flat on its surface. "How long have you known?"

Lois watched as Chloe closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Just a few hours, he came here earlier in search of you and found me."

Chloe's head shot up and she looked wide eyed at Lois, "He was looking for me?"

The look in her eyes was of hope and love. Lois nodded, "Yes, he didn't even ask what the hell I was doing at The Daily Planet like everyone else does. He was so determined to find you."

Her joke had caused a small smile to play itself across Chloe's face, but she was soon back to worry when she heard the rest. "Lois, what did you tell him?"

Lois knew it was coming and she knew this might hurt the worst but she knew she had done the right thing in telling Clark. "The truth, that you were on your honeymoon and happy."

Chloe lowered her head and closed her eyes once more, "How did he take it?"

"The best way he could. He said all that mattered was that he treated you good and you were happy. I guess that Kent charm will never disappear." Lois had began rubbing Chloe's back in an attempt to comfort and relax her.

Chloe sniffled away the impending tears and turned to face Lois, "Did he say where he was staying?"

She nodded her head knowing that telling Chloe could be bad but she also knew she couldn't keep it from her. "At home with Martha, he asked me to tell you to call when you were ready."

The look gracing Chloe's face was brighter than Lois had seen it in years. Last time she saw that smile was when Chloe told her Clark was ready to take a chance on them. She knew what this could mean, and she prayed Chloe had grown stronger over the years and wouldn't fall victim to Clark Kent's ways.

"I need to see him, talk him. Can I borrow your car?" Chloe now had that determined look to her features, she wanted answers from Clark and she was going to get them.

But Lois was worried she was doing this all to fast. "Woah, Chloe slow down here. I think you need to go home and sleep on it."

Chloe shook her head, "No I need to do this now. I need all my questions answered, I need to know why."

Her actions were frantic, gathering her things and looking for Lois' keys. "Chloe, please just go home to Todd and sleep on this. I don't want you doing anything you might regret later."

Chloe stopped and faced Lois, she ha forgotten about Todd the minute Clark was brought into the conversation and she knew that was a bad sign but a sign she chose to ignore for now. "Lois, if I don't go and see him, get my answers now, that is something I will regret later. So, please give me your keys!"

Her shouting scared Lois, she knew that if she didn't' give Chloe her keys that she would find some other way to get there and Lois didn't need that. "Chloe, please I know you think you need to do this right away…"

"No, Lois I don't think, I know. I know you are just trying to protect me and not let me get hurt but it is too late for that and I need you to stop. Now give me your god damn keys!" Chloe stormed up to Lois and she saw the fear she had put in her cousin. She didn't want to scar Lois, but she had no idea how badly Chloe needed to get her answers. She held out her hand, waiting for Lois to drop her keys in them.

Lois dug her keys out of her jacket pocket and slowly released her grip on them, letting them fall into Chloe's palm. "At least call Todd and tell him you are staying at my place. Say I am sick or something I don't care, just don't tell him you are going to see Clark."

She knew lying was a bad idea but Todd knew about Chloe and Clark's past and didn't need to be up all night worrying. Chloe closed her hand around the keys and nodded. "I will don't worry I wouldn't do that to him. You want a ride home?"

Lois closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, I still have a couple of things to finish up here and then I will call a cab. You go on and please be careful Chloe."

Chloe nodded again and gave Lois a quick hug, but it wasn't returned to her. She hated that she was hurting Lois in her actions but in her heart she felt it was right. She let her go and walked out the doors to the parking garage and found Lois' car.

She got in and took a minute to breath, she knew she had to call Todd. Not calling him wasn't an option, so she dug into her purse and found her phone and hit speed dial. He picked up after only two rings. "Hey baby, when you coming home?"

His sweet and caring voice reminded Chloe of the hurt she would be creating. "Hi hon, actually I think I need to stay with Lois. She is feeling like crap and I want to take care of her." The lies stung her tongue and tasted like the worst poison in her throat.

It was quite on his end for a moment, like he knew she was lying, then his crushed voice answered her. "Oh, do you need me to go and pick anything up for her?"

"No I am just going to bring her home, fix her some soup, and put her to bed. Perry kicked her off a big story today so she isn't feeling like seeing anyone but me. I will be home tomorrow morning though. I am really sorry, I love you." She hated this, it was wrong but yet she continued to spill out lie after lie, say for the last three words.

"Alright, I understand. See you in the morning babe, I love you." They hung up and Chloe laid her head upon the steering wheel.

A few minutes went by and Chloe raised her head. She needed to head out, she had a long drive ahead of her and didn't want to get there to late. She started the car and pulled out into the bust city. Her thoughts drowning out all the sound except for the loud pounding of her own heart against her ribs.

Kal slowly opened his eyes an saw her laying next to him, awake and deep in thought. He moved over and started to place small kisses on her skin. Starting at her elbow and moving up her arm to her shoulder and neck. "What's got you so tense?" he said between kisses.

Chloe felt his breath on her skin and had to fight the urge to wiggle at its ticklish feeling. She turned her head to meet his eyes, "This…us… I think we need to tell."


	4. Chapter 3

He stopped the kisses and looked her deep in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

Chloe sat up and pulled the covers wither to keep her covered. "I mean we need to stop this, we need to come clean."

Kal too sat up, but facing her and didn't care to cover up. "Chlo, you know we can't."

She grabbed his shirt and threw it on and got out of bed. "Yes, yes we can! We can just tell them. It may hurt, no it will hurt but nothing hurts me more than having to sneak around to be with the man I love."

How sexy she looked in nothing but his shirt didn't go unnoticed, but just put at the back of his mind for the time being. He didn't want to talk about this again, they had been having it more and more lately and it killed him to see her hurting but they had no choice. "You don't think it hurts me, to have to put on his damn ring to be able to have the balls to come and be with you?"

Chloe walked over to the edge of the bed and kneeled on it. "Then don't, we will tell everyone and then we can be together everyday. No sneaking around, no lying, and no more red-K. Just you, me, and our love…" 

_The entire drive home Chloe thought about nothing but the last five years. She had gone through so much in those five years. More than most people had to endure in a lifetime._

Clark had agreed to take a chance on her and them as a couple. Her life was finally perfect, she had her job at The Planet, she was finishing up school, and she had the man she had wanted since the eighth grade.

Then it all came to a halt as Clark just up and disappeared. She couldn't believe that fate would be so cruel as to take him just as she was finally getting to have him all to herself. Her depression was thick and she started to miss classes. If it weren't for Lois she never would have graduated and gotten her journalism degree that year.

She owed so much to Lois. If it hadn't been for her, Chloe wouldn't be where she was today. Lois pushed her and kept her strong through all those dark and lonely nights. She was even the reason that Chloe had met Todd.

Todd. Her husband, wonderful and gorgeous husband. He was the one man, besides Clark, that had ever made her feel loved and sexy at the same time. He was a chef and Lois met him when she was looking for a new company to order pastries from for The Talon. She had thought he was perfect for Chloe, so she forced him into a blind date with her cousin and then forced Chloe to go on that blind date.

Chloe of course didn't want to go, Clark had been gone two years at that time, but she did just to escape Lois' nagging. They ate at some fancy restaurant that neither of them liked and then went to a local bar and talked all night. They had hit if off and Chloe finally felt that there was life after Clark. So she asked Todd out again and he said yes, thus began their relationship.

They soon became inseparable, spending every amount of free time they had together. Chloe had gotten to a point where she didn't think about Clark everyday, she never forgot about him. he just wasn't always on her mind like before. Chloe realized then, that if she had found a man who could make her stop thinking about Clark for more than two minutes, she had a keeper.

And Todd, well Todd had been fairly sure that Chloe was 'the one' sometime around their fourth date. When she confessed she was a closet Lord of the Rings fan. He thought if he could find a girl this gorgeous, funny, smart and into such a geeky movie, than she was the one for him. He gave it two more years, then that Christmas he had asked her to marry him.

She didn't even need to think about it, she knew she was ready to spend her life with him. she had given up on Clark by that time and was ready to move forward. The planning took just over a year and they were married in the spring at a small outdoor garden.

It had been a small wedding, just close friends and family. The reception was help atop The Daily Planet building, a dream Chloe had always wanted and Todd made sure she got it. The next day they had left for Jamaica to celebrate their honeymoon. It had been the best week of Chloe's life. Staying in a jungle bungalow on the beach was the best way to live she decided.

Then they had come home and Lois had called. Chloe almost wished she would have not picked up her phone or at lest not agreed to go and talk to Lois. Better yet, she wished Lois would have kept it from her, but she knew that if Lois had and she found out she would be quite livid with her.

Chloe had no intention of ever speaking to Clark again, but her fascination with getting the truth led her to ask for Lois' keys. She needed to know why he left her, that had been haunting her for five years and maybe if she got those answers life would be much easier. Maybe then she could just erase Clark like Lois did Lex.

That would never happen, and she knew it. As long as Clark Kent was alive Chloe could never erase him, or her love for him. Just knowing he was back and that he had come looking for her brought back all these feelings she had buried long ago. She didn't like feeling them, because she knew it was wrong to feel that way for another man when you were married, but it was something that just came with the Clark package.

The drive had flown by as all these thoughts had bombarded her. She quickly saw the "Welcome to Smallville" sign and turned to get off on the right road. Her heart began its pounding again and she became quite nervous. What was he going to do, what was he going to say? How was she going to react to seeing him again after five long years of only going by pictures and memories?

She pulled into the familiar drive way and parked in her usual spot. Even though Clark hadn't been here in years she often came to visit Martha. After he first left Chloe found Martha to be the only one that could relate to her loss. They had been close before, but had gotten so much closer after their loss.

Chloe could see the lights in the house were off, meaning Martha was in bed, and probably was hours ago. Being a state senator took its toll on her and he was often in bed before the sun even went down. With one last thread of hope Chloe looked to the barn, she found one lone light on and she started to make her way over.

In the days after Clark had left Chloe held herself up in the loft. She thought that if there was one place he would come to from wherever he was, this would be it. She would just sit there on that old couch and red or do homework all day, then sleep on it at night. Martha would bring her meals and keep her company through out the day. The only time Chloe would leave was to take showers, and she was never gone for longer than twenty minutes.

Climbing the stairs she had so many times before she thought about turning around and running. Running back home to Todd and the life she had created for herself. The idea was very tempting but, the need to know why was more tempting. So she finished the hike up the last few steps and came upon the vision of Clark sleeping on the couch.

She kept quite, not wanting to wake him incase that urge to run came back. She closed the distance between her and the big trunk used as a table and sat down. She watched him sleep, he looked just as he did all those years ago. That black hair that was just long enough that the ends would start to curl. The chiseled features of his face, the cheek bones and jaw line still firm as ever. Then her gaze landed on that single mole atop his right cheek.

That mole had been one of her favorite parts of his face. Always made fun of as a very young child for the three moles that adorned her lower left cheek, making a triangle, his mole made her feel more normal. Without thinking she brought her hand up and gently brushed her fingers over what she used to call, their love connection.

Her feather light touch was strong enough to pull Clark from his deep sleep. His eyes fluttered and he quickly found her eyes with his own. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Chloe Sullivan really sitting on the trunk in his loft, brushing her hand across his cheek?

Chloe was unable to speak or move. She hadn't thought she could wake him, but now she had and she was stuck. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, it was like there was a magnet forcing them to hold the stare with him.

Never feeling her hand leave his cheek or see her eyes leave his, Clark knew it was all real. Not wanting to lose her again, he grabbed her hand and held it close to his heart as he raised his hand to brush it across her left cheek, "Chloe?"


	5. Chapter 4

"_Chloe?", Clark said her name again but was met with silence. He couldn't believe that she was here, in his loft again after all these years. He sat up to face her and got as close to her as he could without falling off the couch. "Chloe, say something."_

Chloe was at a lost of wards, she had no idea what to say to him. He had been gone so long yet it seemed as if they had just been apart for a few days. She felt his hand still gracing her cheek and she remembered how much she loved that feeling. 'No, you can't be thinking that' she uttered to herself. His last words reached her and pulled her from the depths of her thoughts, she looked him directly in the eye. "What do you want me to say Clark? Welcome home?"

Even if her words were full of hate and anger he was just glad to hear her voice again. It had been five years and all he wanted to hear was her sweet voice talking to him again. She had every right to be mad at him and he didn't blame her for her anger. "Chloe, I don't expect you to welcome me back with open arms.."

"Good because you don't even deserve this visit.", she pulled away from him and stood up. She had remembered all that rage that had been brewing in her for so long. She walked over to the open door in the loft and stared out into the dark night sky." Why?"

Clark had winced at her rejection and watched her walk away from him. He could tell this was going to be a long night if she kept up this attitude. Then she uttered the one word he had feared since the moment Jor-El had ripped him from his world with no time to say good bye. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Chloe, I never wanted to leave I hope you know that."

His touch was soothing and warm, but still she knew it was not right. She knew she couldn't let him do this to her again, and she couldn't do it to Todd, so she pushed him off and turned to face him. "Just answer the question Clark."

At first he couldn't figure out why she was refusing to let him touch and hold her, but then he saw it. The large, glistening diamond on her left hand, a painful reminder she was no longer his to touch and hold. "I left because I had no other choice Chloe."

A unbelieving snort came from her and she rolled her eyes, "You always have a choice Clark, but this time you just chose to leave us all without warning." Chloe couldn't even look him in the eye anymore because she didn't want to see the pain she could hear in his voice.

Now she was just making him angry and he didn't feel the need to conceal his anger any longer. "Chloe you know I would never leave if I didn't have to. Jor-El forced me to leave, he said I had to finish my Kryptonian training."

As the words 'Jor-El' and 'Kryptonian' reached her ears she knew he wasn't lying. Clark never lied when it came to his alien heritage. Still it didn't explain why he didn't come to tell her that he would be leaving, and asked her to wait for him, because back then she would have. "But you still didn't tell anyone, not even your mom, that you were leaving. How do you think I felt when I had to find out from Lois that you were gone and nobody knew where you were?"

He was sick of her avoiding eye contact and throwing out accusations that she had no solid proof of. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a small shake, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Chloe, I begged Jor-El to just let me say good bye to you but he said that my word was not one he could trust given my pervious history with promises. And how do you think I felt when I came to find you and Lois tells me you are married and happy, without me?"

His shake had caused Chloe to remove her gaze from the globe sitting on Clark's desk and up to his large green globes. Her eyes where glossing over, she hated that she was most vulnerable around him, she needed to be strong now. "Clark, you left me! Did you expect me to just wait for you forever? I never knew when, or if, you were coming back to me! It took me two years, two years Clark, to get over you. You can not be mad at me for trying to move on and be happy!"

Watching her eyes produce a shield of tears broke his heart in two as she was trying to protect herself from his hurt yet again. Why did things always end up this way between them? Her trying to protect herself and him being the thing she needed protection from. "Chloe, I am not mad at you for moving on, I am mad at myself for not being able to keep you." He walked away from her and moved over to sit on the couch with his head in his hands.

The release from his grip made Chloe realize just how strong he had been holding on. She brought her hands up to fill the void he had left on them and watched as he walked away from her. To see him like this, like a heart broken adolescent, filled Chloe with guilt. If only she could have held out a little longer, he would have flown back to her. But she thought she needed to move on and be happy, why was she so selfish? The realization of just how selfish she had been made her irate with herself, she collapsed to the ground in tears.

Expecting Chloe to give him another sarcastic comment on what he had lost he was shocked to hear a thud come form her end of the barn. His head shot up and he saw her curled up on the floor crying and shaking. He jumped up and ran to her, "Chloe!" When he reached her she was sobbing loudly and shaking from her violent sobs. "Hey Chlo, what is wrong?"

She heard him run to her and heard his concerned cries reach her ears, but his worried tone only made her feel worse. His arms incased her in a gentle hug and held her close, trying to prevent her shaking. He deserved an answer to her sudden break down, but getting out words right now was something she just wasn't going to be capable of.

When she didn't answer him but kept crying and shaking he started to get really worried. What would cause her to have this sort of reaction? He wanted to help her in anyway he could but her silence was keeping him from doing just that. Clark picked her up and carried her over to the couch and sat her down as he sat next to her and held her close. "Chloe, I need you to tell me what is wrong."

Just then Clark heard footsteps coming and he looked up to find his mother in her night robe and she looked so tired. "Clark?" She had heard the soft cries from the house and wanted to make sure he was okay, but when her eyes landed on Chloe she rushed over and sat on the other side of the girl. "Clark what is the matter?"

Knowing his mom cared for Chloe like a daughter it pained him to have to tell his mom that it was all his fault. "I don't know mom, she came to ask me about my leaving. We had been talking, it got a little heated and the next thing I knew she was on the ground crying and shaking. I can't get her to talk to me mom." His voice was trembling and his own tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

Martha watched as her son, and the woman her son loved, cried in front of her. She brushed her hand over Clark's cheek, "Hey Clark I am sure it is not your fault, please don't blame yourself." She kissed him on the forehead and then kneeled down in front of Chloe, she had grown so attached the happy Chloe that had come out in the past few years that it pained her to see her in the state she was when Clark had left them all. "Chloe honey, please talk to me."

Chloe heard the comforting voice of Martha Kent at her ear and part of her soul lifted at the sound. Then she heard Clark's broken voice, and the tears that ran down his cheeks hit her hair and she began to feel that guilt again. Then she felt the soft caress of Martha's hand through her hair, a motherly affection she always used to use on Chloe when she would come to visit Martha and end up crying. She lifted her head and stared into Martha's worried eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Her apology struck both Martha and Clark off guard, "Chloe what do you have to be sorry for?" Martha continued to stroke her back as she wanted Chloe to feel relaxed and safe in her presence.

Forgetting that Clark was even in the room Chloe felt compelled to tell Martha everything. "I am sorry for being so selfish and not waiting for Clark. I moved on to soon and now I have him feeling that it is his fault that he lost me, but he didn't lose me."

Clark hearing her confession immediately turned to her, he didn't want her feeling guilty for all this. "Chloe, no don't you dare feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong, you did what any normal person would do. I never want you feeling guilty, you hear me."

Martha understood now that she was no longer needed, she was just intruding anyway. She turned to Clark, "I will be inside if you need anything, night honey." She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked down the stairs, the sound of Chloe's sobbing still ringing in the banisters.

She jumped at the assertiveness in Clark's voice and knew that neither of them were going to back down form their feelings of guilt. Then she felt Martha leaving, she didn't want her to go, she was Chloe's crutch. Realizing she needed to get back and get some sleep before she went home in the morning she began to stop the tears. She sniffed them away and brought her face up to look at Clark's. "I should get going, the drive is gonna be killer."

He hated that she was trying to brush it all aside as if it never happened. What Clark needed was for her to say she forgave him, that they could be friends again. Even if he wanted to be more, that reality had flown away the day he left her alone. He knew she was in no condition to drive back to Metropolis though. "Chloe you can't drive, you are in no state to do that."

She looked at him again, those piercing green eyes cutting him. "And what do you suggest I stay here? I think not Clark, I need to get back because I have a life and a job to get to tomorrow."

Her anger was returning and he didn't want to go down that road again. He shook his head, "No, I will drive you back. You can sleep on the way and then I can run back, but that is the only way you are leaving this farm Chloe."

Anger rising in her she narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't want him to drive her. She didn't want to be with him for that long. She just wanted to leave and not come back to this farm, just as he had done to her. But she knew that arguing was not an option, so she dug Lois' keys out of her pocket and shoved them in his hand. "Fine, I have Lois' car so you need to take me to her place. I will write the address down." She stood on her feet and began to walk down the stairs to the car.

Noticing that she wasn't going home raised a question in his mind but he figured he was better off not asking. He took the keys and followed her down the stairs, he wanted to be able to walk beside her and not feel like he was invading her space, but knew he couldn't. "I am just going to tell Mom and I will be right there."

Chloe nodded, "Tell her I am sorry for the break down and good night." She got in the passengers side of the car and lay the seat down all the way. She laid down thinking sleep was going to be impossible with Clark so near by, but the second her head hit the leather head rest she was out.

"Hey Mom, I am going to drive Chloe back to Metropolis be back later. And Chloe says good night." Clark found his mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Alright honey, see you in the morning and tell her good night from me as well." Martha watched as her son walked out the door and hoped that one day he and Chloe could be like they used to be. She finished her tea and went back to bed as she had a busy day ahead of her.

Clark opened the door to the small car and lowered his tall frame in. "Hey Chlo, my mom says good night." Looking over he realized she was fast asleep, she looked finally at piece for the first time all night. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her hair, "Night Chlo." He stared the car and turned back onto the road for Metropolis.

Kal couldn't resist her closeness anymore, he pulled her down on top of him and started to kiss her again. He knew that she would be angry about his avoiding the subject but for him it just wasn't that easy. So he chose the easy way out and just did things to keep her mind off of it.

As much as Chloe loved his kisses, she wasn't bound to let him get away with this any longer. She wanted to tell and she was going to, she was sick of the lies. The last few months she was sure that Todd had been cheating on her, but she didn't blame him. She could never be mad at him for doing that, especially since she had never been able to give him her whole heart. She wanted to let him go, stop hurting him like she had.

But she thought all that could wait just a little longer, as Kal's kisses and touches brought her mind far from the subject. She let herself get lost in him, in the lies and betrayal.


	6. Chapter 5

Chloe had never felt so loved as she did when she was with Clark on red-k. She knew that deep down it was Clark so she didn't feel as if she was someone completely different, just Clark with not as many worries. He knew exactly what she liked and how to make her happy. Like right now he was messaging his way up and down her thighs and it was the most incredible feeling she had experienced.

Kal felt just the same as Chloe did, but he would never let her know that. She knew he loved her and the only one he wanted to be with but the depth of his love for her was something only Clark could show her, but Clark also couldn't do this with out the red-k. They both hated the stupid ring, but knew it was the only way they could ever be together like this.

_Clark hated driving, he felt so cramped in cars. There was no space to relax your muscles and be comfortable. That's why he preferred to run, the wind on your face was so much better than the AC in a car and you got to be free. Plus it was much shorter, well for him. The drive to Metropolis was going to take a few hours and all he could do was stare straight ahead and think._

Think, about what? Think about how he had lost the one thing in life that was the most important to him. How he had ruined yet another chance at happiness because he happened to be alien. He hated himself for letting this happen again. But he hated Jor-El more, he took him away from the people he loved the most and didn't allow him to say good bye. It all could have been so much better if he just gave Clark a little time to say good bye and tell them he would be back.

But no, Jor-El said he couldn't be trusted to return, and that was partly true because Clark didn't have the best track record with Jor-El. But just a little time to tell his mom he would be gone or a while and to tell Chloe he was sorry for having to leave now, but that he loved her, would have been real nice. Because now he was faced with living a life without Chloe, and to top it off she wasn't even the happiest with him at the moment.

He looked over at Chloe, she was still in a deep sleep beside him. A smile played itself across his face and he could feel the hot tears forming behind his eyes. He had to look away to prevent the tears from falling. He wanted nothing more than to pull over the car and take he in his arms and just fall asleep with her. Thinking of how he could have done just that if he didn't have to leave made him so angry he almost lost control of the car.

Chloe must have felt the jerk of the car because she came to and opened her eyes. Clark didn't notice her, but she wanted it that way because she knew she couldn't face talking with him again, not now. She watched him, he was thinking, about what she wasn't sure but she could guess it had to do with the past five years he had missed. She could she how hurt and angry he was, and she hated to see him this way, it was all her fault he was this way. She couldn't take it any longer, she shut her eyes and turned away from him so he couldn't see her own tears falling down her face.

Clark looked down as he heard her movements, he watched as she rolled away from him and it hurt. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but it still stung have her back facing him. Wishing that this was all just a horrible nightmare and that he would wake up in the morning with Chloe at his side he drove on.

Allowing the music of the radio to drown all his thoughts he just sat and starred straight ahead. He hoped that by keeping his mind blank he would keep it off the angel beside him and the fact that she now belonged to another man.

The next couple of hours passed by very slowly for both Chloe and Clark, Chloe hadn't been able to get herself back to sleep so she just lay there listening to the silence that Clark submitted himself to. Clark felt like he was have an out of body experience, like this was a movie and he was sitting in the theater chairs watching a man's heart break. 

Finally the exit for Metropolis came into view and a small weight lifted itself off Clark's shoulders. He was glad that he was here, but sad at the fact that he would now have to leave Chloe, again. Then the future became evident in his mind, how would he live with out her? He needed her in his life somehow, even if it was just best friend like it had been back in high school. But would she even want to stay friends? Was she too heartbroken to be around him any longer?

All these questions assaulting his brain and no answer to save him, he hoped she would at least be his friend again. The thought of her not in his life in any shape or form was a thing he forced himself not to think about because the last five years without her were bad enough.

Clark found Lois' house no problem, it was a good thing she still lived in the same small house that she did before. He pulled the car into the driveway and noticed a small light on in the living room. "Probably waiting up for Chloe." he muttered to himself.

Taking one last moment to collect himself he hoped that Lois would be okay with him brining her home in this shape. He shut off he car and got out and walked around to the passengers side. He slowly opened the door and saw that Chloe was still sleeping, or at least he believed he was. Smiling at her angelic face he bent down and picked her up, with nothing but a small moan from her. Clark grabbed her bag and shut the door behind him, then walked up to the front door with her in his arms, he knocked on the door and waited for Lois.

Not even a minute later the door flung open and Lois stood in her robe, "Clark?"

He chuckled at her disheveled look and then thought about the situation again. Guessing he was not what she had expected he offered an explanation. "Hey Lois, Chloe came to talk to me, thank you by the way for talking to her."

Lois hadn't even noticed her cousin in the arms of Clark, once he said her name her eyes shot right to her. "Oh god, sorry come in, you can lay her on the couch." Lois stepped away allowing him room to enter and place Chloe on the couch.

Chloe didn't want to let go of Clark but he gently unclasped her arms from around his neck and then covered her with the blanket laying over the back of the couch. Seeing hair in her face he brushed it back with his hands and left his had linger on her cheek.

Lois watched from the kitchen as Clark lay Chloe down and tuck her in. He was so careful and gentle with her, she saw the love in his face and actions. Watching him go through this was tearing her apart inside, she wanted to make it all go away for the both of them. She also wanted that for herself, she hated to admit it but she wanted a man in her life. It got lonely in this house all by herself, and with Chloe being married she wasn't over here as much as she used to. She missed those days, Chloe practically lived here for a time.

Knowing that he shouldn't be touching Chloe like this he brought his hand back to his side and just watched her for a moment. She had the look of utter content on her face, like nothing in the world was going to get her down and life was perfect. Too bad that was only a dream, he sighed at the thought of his perfect world and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night Chloe, I love you"

As he stood he saw Lois watching him out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see her sadden face. "Lois, are you okay?"

Clark's voice brought her out of her dream state and she saw him standing beside the couch staring at her. She wiped away a tear that had slipped out and nodded her head, "Yeah, just sad to see you two around each other after all you have been through."

He could tell she was lying, but knew better than to push her so he just nodded and walked forward. "Well she told me to bring her here, your car is in the driveway and here are the keys." He held out the key ring to her and awaited her grasp to take them.

The jingle of her keys made her eyes focus on them dangling right in her face, she reached her hand up and took them. "Thank you, so how did it go?"

Looking up to find Lois' eyes set on his he gave a weak smile, "As good as I could have hoped for, she showed up. Thanks again Lois, but I better get going."

The hurt and pain was evident not only in his eyes, but his voice and composure and everything else. She nodded as she knew there was no way she could make it up to him, "I really am sorry Clark, are you sure you don't want to stay for a bit?"

He shook his head, he needed to be alone and just think about his life and where it was going from here. 'No thanks Lois, I just need some alone time right now." He walked up and kissed her on the cheek before he hugged her. "Tell her that I am never more than a call away, and that goes for you too."

How Lois had missed his hugs, they were big and warm and so comforting, it was nice to feel them once again. She nodded into his shoulder, "I will, and don't worry you two are going to make it through this."

"I hope so" he walked out the door and on the streets of Metropolis. Making sure that nobody was looking he quickly flew off into the night sky, to clear his mind.


	7. Chapter 6

"_And in other news the small fire that started at a local coffee house was put out by an unknown being. Witnesses say that it was just like a blur that came in and blew out the fire, unlike anything they have ever seen. Nobody was hurt in the fire and police are looking into what caused the fire, more on that later. Back to you in the news room Nancy." These were the words Chloe woke up to and as scary as it was it also brought a smile to her face because she knew who that blur was._

"Well you must be having one great dream" Lois kneeled down beside her and held out a cup of coffee. Chloe opened her eyes and saw the steam rising slowly from the green mug that she had bought Lois years ago. She smiled, sat up, and took the cup in both her hands and took a drink.

"Mmm, Lois working in the Talon those years really came in handy. Thank you." She watched over the edge of the cup as Lois sat down on the coffee table across from the long leather couch. She could tell Lois was dying to ask her about the night before but she wanted to respect her cousin and let her talk when she was ready. But the truth was she wasn't sure she would ever be fully ready, but she shared everything with Lois so why not this. "Yes Lois?"

Lois let out a long awaited sigh and closed her eyes, she knew Chloe could read her like a tabloid and it never helped to try and hide her thoughts. "Well I just wanted to first make sure that you are okay…"

"I am" Chloe nodded waiting for Lois to really spill what she waned to know.

Another deep sigh came from the older brunette and she finally spilled out her questions. "Well how did it go? Why did he seem to be so upset? Did he say the wrong thing, did you? Tell me Chloe."

A small chuckle escaped Chloe's lips as all the questions came out of Lois' mouth in one breath. But her chuckled brought a worried look to Lois' face so she quickly began to talk to explain herself. "It…it went, I guess. I mean we talked, a little yelling, and then well I don't know." Chloe looked away not ready to admit that she had broken down and cried.

Knowing there was more than she was telling Lois narrowed her eyes at Chloe and watched closely. She was avoiding looking into Lois' eyes, which was a dead give away she was leaving out a part of the story. "Hey, Chlo what happened? You know I know when you are hiding things, and you also know you can tell me anything. What's got you two so sad?"

Chloe looked up from the hem of the blanket she was fidgeting with and into her cousins eyes. She let out a breathe, "I know, I know, and I love you for it." Again she looked down into the swirling liquid that kept her going everyday. "I…I kinda broke down last night, I just realized how I have been so selfish not to wait for him and now I have caused us both so much pain. This is all my fault." The tears began to fall from her eyes as all the guilt was beginning to consume her again.

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from Chloe's mouth. She thought it was her fault that her and Clark were apart? She couldn't stand to see her baby cousin in such anguish and pain, she sat next to Chloe and brought her into a big hug. "Hey, this isn't your fault at all, you are not the one who made him leave us for five years with no word. I don't blame you and he doesn't either so you can't blame yourself."

The words were comforting to hear but Chloe wasn't going to believe them that easy. She knew that if she could have just wanted a little longer Clark would have come back to her and then they could be together and happy again. But no, she had to move on and try to live life without him, why did she try that when she knew it was impossible? No, this was all her fault and nothing Lois or anyone said was going to change that. "Lois, I will try not and blame myself okay?"

Not believing her at all Lois continued to rub her back and looked down at her, "Your lying aren't you?"

Chloe cracked a smile as she failed yet again to get a small lie past Lois, "Yes, but it was worth a try."

"When you gonna learn kid, you can't get nothing by your big cousin?" She knew there was no way to make Chloe stop blaming herself, her and Clark had that blaming thing in common, so she decided to just let it go. "So, how about some breakfast?"

At the mention of food Chloe's stomach grumbled letting her know she did want some breakfast. Both girls laughed at the loud sound and Chloe looked back to Lois, "You mean you made little ole me breakfast?"

Another loud laugh came from Lois, "Chlo, I love you too much to subject you to my cooking. But I can however drive us down to Denny's where we can be waited on?"

Feeling a little better already Chloe beamed a smile at Lois and stood up. "Sounds like a plan, just let me freshen up okay? Be back in five." She ran off to the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable.

Lois watched her returning to the bright and happy woman she had always known her to be and run off to get ready. Smiling to herself, Lois picked up the forgotten coffee mugs and folded the blanket Chloe had slept with. She remembered watching Clark take care of Chloe last night, and that pang for love came back to her. She wished she had some so bad, but the way her last brush with love had ended she had protected her heart better than Fort Knox.

Chloe finished up quickly in the bathroom, all that needed to be done was taming her wild hair with a clip, a little make up to make her look alive, and straighten out her clothes. Once she was okay with her appearance she turned off the light and left the room to meet Lois so they could leave. She came out and saw Lois, holding the blanket Clark had tucked around her close to her and just staring off into space. She had that look of want and loss on her face. Lois was thinking about love again, Chloe had come to know that face well and also came to know not to sneak up on Lois when she is wearing that face. So Chloe back peddled into the bathroom and came out, this time announcing herself. "Well Lois, you ready for some food because I know I am.?"

Lois heard Chloe's voice echoing in the halls and quickly started to fold the blanket again and lay it across the back of the couch. She looked up to see Chloe standing a few feet from her and smiling, Lois was glad she hadn't caught her because she hated letting people know she still thought about love. She smiled, "Yeah, lets go I am starving."

Grabbing her purse, Chloe followed Lois out the door and into her car. She knew that they wouldn't talk anymore of why Chloe had spent the night at her house on her first night back from her honeymoon any more, and that was just the way she wanted it. Then she figured she better call Todd, he would be wondering if she was okay, and if Lois was okay. As they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Chloe pulled her cell phone out and turned to Lois. "Hey you mind if I meet you in there? I should call Todd an tell him I am okay, let him know I will stop home before I go to work."

She shut off the car and looked at Chloe, she was going to mention she call him soon. He hadn't called her house this morning but that didn't mean he wasn't worried, it just meant he was trusting. Lois nodded, "Yeah go right ahead, I will get us a table and some OJ, sound good?"

"Sounds great, thanks again." Chloe watched her get out and let the silence sink in before she dialed the number. She almost hoped that she would reach his voicemail because talking to him was going to be so hard. To lie to him and act like last night didn't forever change her life, it was more than she wanted to deal with. But she had no luck, not that she really deserved it, he picked up after a few rings. "Hey hon, how you feeling?"

His voice brought a smile to her face, she had almost forgotten how sweet and caring it was. It made her remember why she had fallen in love with him again, "I am fine, sorry about last night."

"Hey, don't worry about it I know how much Lois means to you and I would never stand in the way of you being there for her. How is she feeling now?" She could hear he was getting ready for work and she remembered how she always used to just sit and watch him prepare because it was so fun to watch him when he didn't know she was.

She began to play with the strap on her purse, she was nervous like she was when they first began dating again. It was awkward but sort of fun to feel those butterflies again, "Better, it was kind of a late night but finally got some sleep and we woke up hungrier than ever. And you know neither of us can cook worth a darn so we settled for a Denny's."

A laugh came from his end as she made mention of her lack of culinary skills, "Yes I know too well, you remember when you tried to make dinner for me on one of our first dates?"

She giggled out loud, she remembered alright because it was a complete disaster. She had burnt everything but the ice cream they were going to eat for desert. "Yes, but don't make me think about it again. Thank god you can cook or else we would become fast food people."

"Yes thank god. Will you be able to stop home before you go to work?" She could tell he wanted to see her and she wanted to see him. She looked to he watch, she had an hour before she had to leave for work and he needed to be at the restaurant a little after that.

She nodded even though he couldn't see it, "Yes, I need to get showered and dressed before I go to work anyways. Give me like half an hour, forty-five minute tops."

Todd picked out his tie for the day and then she stopped to stare at his reflection in the mirror, catching glance of their large shower. "Should I start a shower for you and wait?

A blush crept up her face and she giggled like a school girl. "Well only if you have time, but you know we are always late when we do that."

"Would Perry really care if his ace reporter is a little late?" He was leaning up against the counter still staring at the shower.

"Yes, but I could talk my way out of it, and you do own the restaurant…"

"So see you in half an hour?"

"Hopefully shorter than that, love you." She hung up and walked into the restaurant and saw Lois in a small both in the corner. She walked over and sat down, she wanted to order something small and be out of there as soon as she could.

Lois caught on to her actions and knew that something was up, "How is Todd?"

The blush returned to Chloe's cheeks and she looked down at her plate of toast. "Oh he is good, waiting to see me before he heads to work. So do you mind if we make this really quick?"

Now she knew why Chloe was acting all shy and anxious, she and Todd had made plans to 'see' each other before they headed off to work. A small smirk played across Lois' face and she was glad that Chloe was getting back to loving Todd. "Sure, I am ready now if you want to go?"

Eating the remainder of her toast Chloe nodded and left a tip on the table. "Yep, may I get a ride home?"

Lois left the rest of the bill and picked up her purse, "Of course, lets go"

Kal watched as Chloe got dressed and ready for her job. He always loved watching her dress, it was so much fun to see her cover up what only hours ago he had devoured. He rested his hands behind his head on the pillow as he lay and watch her. She could feel his eyes on her and it only made her even more hot and bothered. Leaving him was hard enough as it is, but just having him laying there, naked, and watching her was sometimes more than she could handle. "Could you not watch me?"

He laughed because he knew he was making her uncomfortable, "I am sorry, you are just to beautiful to turn away from." He sat up and crawled to the end of the bed and lay on his stomach looking up at her.

She smiled and blushed at his words, it wasn't often that Kal was so kind with his words. He tended to be a little more blunt, and at times it was a turn on but right now she liked the kind side. "Well thank you, you aren't too hard to look at either, but I need to get going."

Getting up and walking over to her he brought her close to his body and took in her fresh sent. "Do you really have to go?"

As much as she loved being in his arms she knew she had to leave before she got sidetracked again and was late for work. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed a little, "Yes, and you should too, you know Lois is going to be worried."

He sighed and nodded his head, he knew deep down she was right. This was the worst part of them being together, that they would eventually have to leave and go to the ones they were really with. "I hate this."

"Me too, but someday we will tell them, someday soon." She held out her hand for him to place the red ring in. He quickly complied and she put the ring in a led box, she saw him change and saw the real man she was in love with. "I love you Clark Kent"

She gave him the box and watched as he became a blur, got dressed and jumped out the window. Faintly she heard him yell back to her, "I love you Chloe Sullivan."


	8. Chapter 7

Chloe walked in to the _New York Times_ building with her thoughts still focused on what she had just left. She had heard him say those words many times to her, but today it had really hit her hard. It made her realize how she wanted to hear it on a daily bases and not have to usually have it whispered to her. She wanted to hear him yell it, announce it to the world.

But she knew that it was never going to happen if they kept sneaking around. She was ready to tell, she had been ready for a few years now. But she knew that Clark couldn't hurt Lois in that way, he was always worried about hurting people. And it was a thing she loved about him, but when it came down to love somebody was bound to get hurt, and she was sick of being hurt.

That was when she decided, she would tell Todd. She wasn't going to tell Clark she was telling him, she would just do it and then hope that her courage was enough to push Clark to do the same.

_It had been two and a half years since his return, and everything was finally perfect, okay well almost perfect. Clark had received a job at the Planet from his old friend Perry White, he knew it was a risk taking a job where he would always be by the one thing he couldn't have, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He knew that he would rather risk it then not have in his life at all, plus there was no way he would get out of control because Lois was there to keep them both in check._

Lois. He had noticed how much she had grown in his five year absence, she had become more of a woman, more mature but yet still as stubborn as hell. He could see in her eyes that she had gone through something that made her change, something she would never talk about. But Clark had found out from Chloe that a nasty break up with Lex had been the source of her aging. He had to admit that he never saw her and Lex together, but they did have a certain chemistry between them.

Now however he was dating Lois and he planed on treating her much better than Lex ever had. It had started about a year after he returned, she was always there for him when he couldn't take being alone. She would baby him and talk him through his small depression, she was there for him more than she was for Chloe. One night as Clark sat on her couch talking to her about how he missed love, Chloe's love, she had just leaned in and kissed him. Shock was the mild term he might have used, there really were no words at all to describe his feelings.

She quickly backed away and kept apologizing over and over for her actions. He watched her and saw the desire for love, to be loved in her eyes and he saw that they shared the same need. He wasn't going to deny that he hadn't notice Lois' beauty before, that was an obvious trait of hers. But did he ever think he could find himself wanting to kiss her, no. But as he watched a blush creep into her cheeks and her apologetic face looking up at him it was the only thing he wanted. So for the first time in his life he was the one with the balls and he jumped at her and kissed her with much more passion than she had kissed him.

At the time he didn't think about how he might just be using her to fill the void he had lost when he and Chloe decided on the friends lifestyle. At that exact moment it just felt so right, both their needs surging through each other and it just fueled the others want. Things escalated very quickly and neither thought about the consequences that would haunt them come morning.

When morning did reach them, Lois began to act like it had never happened. She couldn't believe that she had just slept with the man of her cousins dreams. Even if Chloe was married and said she loved Todd, which she did, Lois could still see in her eyes when she looked at Clark how she longed to be his again. That look kept popping up in Lois' head and making her sick with to her stomach with herself.

Clark too felt horrible for what they had done, for many reasons. One he still loved Chloe with all his heart and simply used Lois to fill her void. He never meant to use Lois is this way but he had gotten caught up in the moment and let his emotions and needs take the better of him. Getting up and facing Lois was not something he was looking forward to but he knew he had to do it.

Finding Lois sitting at her kitchen counter with her head in her hands, Clark walked up and sat down beside her. He was unsure of what to say to her, there were so many things he could say that would be the wrong thing. He was never good with words, that was Chloe's domain, so he sat quite for a few minutes before Lois broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Clark." She moved her gaze from the coffee mug up to his and he could see she had been crying.

All he wanted to do was wipe away her tears and fears and make everything be okay again. He raised hand up and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen, "Lois, don't be sorry."

There was that gentleness that made Lois fall for Clark in the first place. She would deny it till the day she died but she had always been attracted to Clark just a little. She had watched him grow up back in Smallville all those years ago and as she watched he grew on her a little more each year. But she felt so wrong, he was the one Chloe loved and wanted to be with, she couldn't fall for the same guy she told her cousin to stay away from. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, she wanted to have this for the rest of her life. "Clark, last night, I want…I want you to know tha…"

"Shh, it's okay Lois. I will admit that last night was sudden and we probably didn't act in the best way, but there was no denying we both wanted it." Clark had chosen not to hide the fact that he wanted what had happened. He wanted her to know that he didn't regret it, as much as he knew it would destroy all chances he might have with Chloe, he figured he needed to start moving on.

His words were not what Lois had thought she would hear, but they were nice words to hear. She looked up into his big green eyes and smiled. "So you don't regret it?"

This was a big step for him to take, but he needed to take it. If he ever wanted to lead a normal life again he needed to try and move on and experience life with someone other than Chloe. Shaking his head not quite sure he trusted his words, he leaned in and kissed her. Thus was the start of their relationship.

Chloe had taken it a lot better than both had expected, they told her first thing when they got to the Planet that day. They didn't want her to hear it from anyone else, so they took her aside and told her. She had given them a smile, a fake one they both could tell, and said she was happy for them. They could tell that she wasn't as happy as she wanted to appear but she was glad they had found each other.

What neither of them knew is that after that Chloe had run to the bathroom and let her real emotions out. She cried, for how long she was unsure, but she cried for some time. She couldn't be mad at either of them because she had no right to be mad. She cried for the loss she had in Clark, deep down she had always held hope that they could make it work. Even though she was happily married and in love with Todd, it was a deep dark secret she had wished for.

But she put on a happy face for her cousin and her best friend. If they were happy then she was happy and she would have to live with it. Her and Todd had actually become quite good friends with them. They often did double dates and had great times together every time. At times there seemed to be a bit of sexual tension between Clark and Chloe but it was quickly erased and they went on with their night.

As the time past so did Chloe's hope and faith in a relationship with Clark. She knew it would never work because they each had their own lovers. Plus she had never seen Lois so happy and she would never think of taking that happiness from her. Clark too was a bit brighter than he was the first year he came back. So thoughts of Clark flying back to her quickly flew out the window, until one night.

She had been working really late on a big story, she was the only one left in the building say for the late night janitors. Then she heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the steps, she looked up to see Clark making his way over to her. There was something odd about his presence, Chloe couldn't quite lay her finger on it but it didn't right. "Clark, what are you doing here?" She asked as she got up from her desk to place a folder back in a cabinet.

Clark rushed her and pushed her against the cabinet and placed a hard passionate kiss on her lips. The files contents flew all over the floor and Chloe let out a small scream before his mouth claimed hers. She fought it at first because she knew it was wrong and had no idea why Clark was doing it. But as he deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against her bottom lip she gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

After what seemed like forever he finally backed away and starred down into her eyes. She saw a fire and a lust she had never seen in them before, it was like he was a completely different person. Then she thought about it, red-k, the only thing that would make him act this way was the red meteor rock. She searched every visible inch of his body with her eyes in search of a glowing red rock. She only stopped when she heard him laugh at her, a husky and aroused laugh. She looked up at him and saw that stupid smirk on his lips. "What's so funny?"

He laughed again at the fire in her speech, it was everything he remembered about her and everything he loved. "You're not going to find it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "And just what makes you think I am looking for anything."

Another deep laugh rolled off his lips, "I know you Chloe, and I know you are the only one, besides my mother, who knows what makes me act the way I really want to act. But I know you won't find it, well unless we take this a bit farther which I am up for if you are." He brought his hand up and brushed it against the side of her body.

She shivered from both his touch and what he was insinuating. She was not going to succumb to Kal again, she promised after that one time she would never do it again. "I don't know what you came here expecting from me but you expected to much." She tried to push him off of her and escape but he was too heavy for her and not afraid to use his strength to hold her down.

Her feistiness only turned him on more, made him want her more. He held her in place and leaned in closer, pushing his body up against hers. "You're not going anywhere, and you don't mind one bit. I know you still want me, and I am not going to deny my want for you is quite impressive, if you didn't notice."

Oh she noticed, she could feel his erection pressing against her hip and it was much more than she could handle. Against her will a moan escaped her lips and she bit her lip. "Your right…"

"Aren't I always?" he leaned back in and kissed her again. This time she put up no fight what so ever and wrapped her arms back around his neck. Soon they were on the floor, still kissing each other and exploring every part of the others body they had craved for so long.


	9. Chapter 8

_The gentle traces of a figure eight on her stomach woke Chloe from her deep sleep. She smiled and snuggled up closer to the presence behind her. She loved waking up by the touch of Todd gracing her skin. She let out a small moan to let him know she was enjoying his touch, "You really like that don't you?"_

Chloe's eyes opened up and she jumped out of the arms that were holding her. She turned to find Clark, no not Clark, Kal staring back at her with dark eyes. She had completely forgotten all about last night and the events. But as they started flooding her memory she felt the guilt and anger build in her. What had she done? How did she allow this to happen to her? Where was she?

Kal watched as panic and fear showed themselves in her features. It all brought a smile to his face, knowing that she had done something she shouldn't have, the fact that she gave in to him. He just took her in as she rushed to cover herself with the blankets and get far away from him. "You know the flustered look is extremely sexy on you."

She turned and starred him down, "You find this funny? Do you have any idea what we just did?"

"Ah yes I believe that it is called sex." He rested against the headboard and continued to stare at her. The blanket hid everything she wanted it to but that was about it and it was very erotic for him to look at.

Seeing his wandering eyes she hugged the sheet closer to her body and made an irritated noise. "You're impossible when you are like this, now get dressed because we are leaving and pretending this never happened." She turned and stormed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Before she could even reach the entrance she felt a rush of wind surround her and she stopped dead in her tracks as Kal was standing in the doorway. He was staring down at her with those eyes, eyes that screamed sex. As much as it turned her on to see him looking at her like that she kept an angry face and just looked up at him.

He could tell he had an effect on her, but she chose to hide and ignore it. Taking a step closer to her he ran his fingers up the side of her arm, "Now you and I both know that you won't forget last night, and neither will I."

Taking steps back to avoid getting to close they continued their dance till Chloe's legs hit the bed and they buckled. Falling to a sitting position Chloe continued to give him her death stare, "No, I will because it never should have happened."

Kal brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face, "Chloe, if it never should have happened then Clark wouldn't have gotten a hold of red-k to bring me out. He wants you, still after all these years, but he needed me to act on his true feelings."

She had been avoiding looking him in the eyes from the moment he brought his hand to her face. Knowing that looking into them could equal her surrender, but as the words echoed in her ears she turned her head slowly and looked deep into his eyes. She saw that little bit of Clark in there, and it was that complete honesty shining through. Words were escaping her at the moment, it was something she had longed to hear for some time and now hearing it was a lot more than she could take, given their current situation. "I…I don't know what to say."

Kal was still brushing his hand over her cheek and into her hair, it was touch she didn't receive often and she liked it. He watched as she leaned into his touch and he couldn't fight the feelings it evoked in him. "You don't have to say anything, I know you still love Clark."

She shook her head no, "I may still love him but I am married and can't be doing this to Todd. I love him too, and he doesn't deserve this pain."

Dropping to his knees he took her face in both his hands and forced her to look him in the eye. "Chloe don't you realize that by living with Todd when your heart belongs to another is more pain than this could ever be?"

Again she shook, but this time her entire body, "No, no you can't say anything about causing pain and hurt! You caused more pain and hurt in me and your mom than anyone has ever caused. So don't you dare talk to me about hurting the ones you love!" She got up and ran to the bathroom before he could even register all she had said.

He didn't even watch her run away, it would have been more than even Kal could handle. Clark was sick of hiding, he wanted back out, and Kal was sick of this world that Clark lived in full of deception and heartache. So he slowly removed the small piece of red-k from under the ring his mother had bought him after his return. Finding the small lead box in the pocket of his jeans he placed it in the box and shut it.

He could feel the heat and confidence leave his system and we wished it back immediately, but he knew he had to face this as himself. He had to try and fix things between him and Chloe, there was no way he could live with her without apologizing for his actions. Forcing himself to get up, he dressed and walked over to the door and knocked softly, "Chlo, it's me."

Chloe had not even dressed herself yet, she had fallen to the floor the minute the door closed and had allowed the tears to flow. She knew she shouldn't cry over the past yet again but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. So caught up in her own misery she hadn't even heard him approach the door, his knock had brought her back and made her listen. The voice was clearly Clark, he must have gotten rid of the red-k, but that didn't make things any better. "Go away Clark."

Her words stung, but he knew she would react in this manner. He knew Chloe to well just think she would welcome him with open arms at this point. But he also knew that he could break her down eventually. He knocked again, "Chlo, please let me in to talk."

"No" was all he heard from the other side.

A sigh of anger left his lips, he knew that to get to her he would have to be aggressive. Something he didn't often enjoy without the help of red-k but he had to try it. "Chloe, if you don't let me in I will just bust the lock and barge in, you pick."

She laughed as she thought of how childlike they were being, they always ended up arguing like this. They would start out strong and angry and quickly their resolves would melt and they started acting like six year olds. "I am naked you can't"

He laughed, normally she was right he wouldn't invade her privacy like that but right now he figured that it really didn't matter. "Not like I haven't seen it all anyways, but I gave you a chance." Clark busted the lock and walked in to find her huddled in the corner with the sheet still wrapped around her, "Liar."

Astonished at the words that left the mouth of Clark Kent she didn't have time to react, next thing she knew he was standing before her in jeans and a white tee. She just stared at him in shock, never would she imagined Clark to have the balls to just walk in on her when she threatened the naked card. She pulled the sheet closer and gave him a surprised look, "Hey!"

He laughed at her surprise and shyness, "Hey what?"

Not wanting to move in fear the sheet might slip and reveal what she didn't want revealed she sat against the wall. "I can't believe you walked in on me when I _**told**__ you I was naked!"_

He laughed again at her, "Well it is like I said there isn't much I haven't seen after last night."

The reminder of what they were doing in this random hotel room early in the morning, together no less, made Chloe drop her smile and land her gaze on the floor. "Oh yeah, lets just forget that ever happened okay?"

Picking up on the sadness that filled her voice as she spoke, Clark sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee that lay exposed. "Hey, I am really sorry about last night but I doubt I will ever forget it, and I doubt you ever will too."

She moved her gaze up to meet his and held it for a moment or two. She swallowed before she spoke, not quite ready to ask why but still needing to know deep down. "Clark, why did you put that red-k on and come to me last night?"

Expecting that to come soon, Clark sighed and picked up her hand in his. He squeezed it and made her look back to him again. "Me and Lois had a fight, things got really heated and she stormed out yelling, 'I know I am no Chloe but I love you just as much!' It got me thinking of you, and how much I still love you."

Lois did mention they had been fighting a little more lately, but Chloe didn't say anything to Clark because she didn't want to be sticking her nose in their business. But to hear that Lois was so upset killed her, she wanted to run out and find Lois and give her a monstrous hug. Her thoughts were interrupted as Clark continued on.

"Chloe, I never stopped loving you. I tried to move on, and yes I do have feelings for Lois you know I would never do anything like that. But when it comes down to it I am still in love wit you and think I always will be. So part of me wanted to run and tell you how much I still loved you last night, but I knew I would never have enough guts to do it myself. Then as I thought longer I knew what could aid me, so I ran to Smallville and found a small piece of red-k and it gave me all the courage to come and find you and let you know how I felt."

Clark couldn't look her in the eyes, he was afraid that he might see disappointment or anger in them. He was ashamed of his actions and wished he had had more self control the night before, he could really have messed up here. His sight moved back up to her face when he felt her grip tighten on his. "Clark, as much as I know I should be angry and just livid with you right now, I can't. I can't because I still feel the same for you, but you know that or Kal does whatever. I love you Clark, but I have Todd and I could never hurt him in this way."

Looking into each others eyes they saw how they really were meant for each other, but life's obstacles had kept them apart. Chloe once again took a large swallow before she spoke again, "So lets just agree to keep this our dirty little secret and try to get back to normal life. We have work soon and I am sure Todd is worried sick about me."

Clark looked her in the eyes and saw that glint of mischief in her eyes, he had to smile at that and he nodded his head. "Yeah and I am sure that Lois is worried too, even though she will deny it. I will let you get ready then run you back to the Planet so you can get your car." He extended his hand to help her up off the floor.

She gladly took his hand and jumped to her feet, "Thanks, be out in just a few." She watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. A huge sigh left her and she looked to herself in the mirror, "Why can't he be mine?"

"Todd, you home yet?" Chloe yelled into the spacious apartment they lived in. She secretly hoped for him to not be here so she could prepare herself for what she was about to do. And it sounded like she was in luck, with no answer from any of the rooms or halls she smiled and set her things on the kitchen counter.

She looked through the mail and picked out hers to read later. Right now she needed a warm bath to relax herself. She walked down the long hallway to the bathroom and started the bath. Once she felt the water was the right temperature she walked away towards the bedroom to grab her robe and undress herself. 

Her decision from early that morning had been plaguing her all day, she couldn't think of anything but it. Her work had gone to hell and she knew tomorrow Richard would have something to say to her. All day she had been running many different lines through her head, and yet she still didn't think that any line would quite do for what she wanted to say.

Finally reaching the door the bedroom she shared with Todd she placed her hand on the knob and she realized what she hadn't before. Music was coming from the room, she must have been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear it. She shrugged and figured she could just grab what she needed and go relax first. Turning the knob she walked in and saw Todd laying on the bed, but with another woman. Her mouth fell open and her eyes started to tear up, "Todd?"


	10. Chapter 9

The music too loud for either Todd or the young woman to hear Chloe enter and her astonished gasp, she just closed the door quietly and walked out. She bit her lip and forced the tears to stay back. Chloe knew she had no right to be mad at Todd for she was doing the same thing, but it still hurt to find your husband in bed with another.

Even with the shock of seeing a foreign woman in the bed she shares with her husband she knew she still wanted to tell Todd of her affair. She thought what a better way to do it than to wait until they were done and catch them as they would leave. A small evil smile played across her lips, she wanted to make Todd feel horrible. Yes she may be doing the same thing but she would never do it in the home they shared, she respected Todd to much to sleep with another man in his bed.

The sound of the bath water brought her back to reality and she remembered the warm relaxing bath she was about to take. She ran to the bathroom and turned off the water and felt it with her hand, just the right temperature. Based on the looks of the two occupants in her bedroom she guessed she would have enough time to take a bath. She turned on the small radio to a soft volume so she could hear anything if it went on but not quite enough to hear anything she didn't want to.

Next she undressed and slowly eased herself down into the warm abyss of the bubbly water. She lay her head on the back of the tub and began to think of what she was going to say to Todd. Her perspective on it all had changed now so she had to start putting new words together. Then the thought of catching him in the act returned to her and another small devilish smile spread over her face.

_Chloe saw that she had missed three calls from Todd during the night and that sinking feeling of guilt returned to her. Returning home to get dressed and ready for work was not what she wanted to do right now because she knew it would entail seeing Todd and having to lie to him. She hadn't lied to Todd since that night Clark came back and she went to see him. Which made her realize how the only time she ever lied to her husband was about Clark, the one man she would never stop loving. _

Opening the door ever so slowly she walked in and saw that he wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, she continued to walk through waiting to hear him getting ready to leave. She assumed he was in the bedroom or bathroom, so she set her things down on the kitchen counter and walked in the direction of their small bedroom, "Todd, honey you home?"

She heard something drop from the bathroom and the sound of running feet. Chloe turned to find him running towards her with a worried look on his face. "Chloe, where have you been all night? I called you three times and didn't get an answer!" He hugged her close and tight to his body.

All the breath was taken from her chest and she just let him hold her, she knew he would be worried. She was mad at herself for making him so concerned, why did she always seem to make the big mistakes. Finally she brought her arms up to hug him back and took a deep breath, "I was staying late to work on a story and I feel asleep on my desk. My phone was on vibrate in my purse so I didn't hear it. I am so sorry for making you worry, I never meant to."

His grip loosened a bit and his breathing returned to normal. "Oh, thank god. I thought that, well I thought so many things. I thought that maybe you had gotten attacked on your way to the car and were kidnapped or worse. Then I thought what if you were in an accident, oh god Chloe I thought I might have lost you. But now you're here and nothing can take you from me."

She closed her eyes tight as he listed off all the things he thought might have happened. Glad he never mentioned an event that was the actual truth she just breathed and hugged back. "Todd, I am sorry again."

He pulled back and held her at arms length from him and looked her deep in the eye. "Chloe don't worry about it. I over reacted, you just mean to much to me that I want to make sure you are safe at all times."

"Well I was in the best of hands last night," she smiled up at him and then realized what she had really meant by those words. "Those janitors wouldn't let anything happen to me, they love me too much for keeping them company so often." Breathing a sigh of relief from the quick lie she had made to cover her words. 

A smile graced his features and he placed a kiss on her lips, she welcomed it and returned a small one to his. "Well I need to get going, I was supposed to be in a bit early this morning because we have a large business group hosting a luncheon at the restaurant. So I will see you later?"

The guilt feeling returning to her, she nodded and kissed him again. "Of course, now get to work before you are any later because of little ole me."

"I would be late for anything for you, I love you." Another kiss was placed on her lips from him and he ran out the door.

Letting all her held in anxiety out she slumped to the floor and took in quick breathes. She hated lying to him and worse off she hated when he was so sweet to her as she was lying to him. After a few minutes of self wallow she got up and realized she was going to be late for work. She got herself up and quickly changed clothes and put on some make up and did her hair. Not getting to take a shower was really making her angry because all she wanted to do was wash away the events of last night, but taking a chance at pissing Perry off was not a chance she was willing to take this morning.

Slipping into the chair at her desk just twenty minutes late she took yet another deep breath for the morning and looked at the unfinished story on her desk from the night before. "Crap."

"I hear you had a late night last night?" It was Lois.

Chloe shot her head over at her cousin who was standing there with a wicked grin on her face. "What?! What are you talking about?"

A chuckle left Lois' lips and she patted Chloe on the back, "Chill Chlo, Larry told me you where here extremely late last night. But how many late nights you going to put in, I mean you are already a god here, why not go home and spend time with Todd?"

The feeling of a knife to her heart had been lifted away and Chloe exhaled, "Oh yeah, well I wanted to finish my story. I don't slack off just because I am respected, I earned my respect by working hard and I intend to keep it so I still work hard. Besides Todd usually isn't home till late either, so by the time both of us were home all we would want to do is sleep."

Lois looked at her with a big smile on her face, "And that is why you are the best Chlo. Sorry didn't mean to give you a hard time, didn't sleep much last night. Clark never came home, how late was he here anyways?"

That feeling began to creep up Chloe's neck again and she looked to Lois with wide eyes. "Well he was still here when I left." And there goes another lie; wow we are just shooting them off like wildfire this morning aren't we? She said to herself. Normally lying didn't effect her in this way, but then again she never really lied to the most important people in her life.

Scrunching her face, Lois looked over to Clark who was sitting at his desk reading over a file for a story. "Alright, just he was really odd this morning and it worried me. But I think I am just over reacting, sorry to bust your chops again. See you around later."

Chloe's eyes followed Lois as they landed on Clark, he looked so cute with his dumb glasses that he didn't need. A smile placed itself on her lips and she didn't even hear Lois walk away, she just kept staring at Clark. Then he looked up and met her gaze, Chloe felt like a high school kid again in that moment. He smiled that big goofy smile of his and waved at her. She laughed out loud at his dorky-ness and waved back.

He returned back to his work and so did she, but she couldn't keep her thoughts off of last night. It was like a movie that kept playing over and over in her head, every second was replayed and it was like she was only a spectator, not that any of it actually happened to her. It was actually making her quite aroused and she knew she needed to stop before she got to carried away.

Shaking her head to get rid of the images she looked back up and saw Clark staring at her this time. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew what she was thinking about and it looked like he was thinking about it too. Holding his stare she kept looking into his eyes and could see a little of what she saw last night.

Not sure how much longer she could handle being under his stare she looked back down to her papers quickly, only to bring her eyes up again to see if he was still looking at her. And sure enough he was, she narrowed her eyes and got an idea. Looking back down to her papers she bent over her desk and whispered low enough so that only he could hear her, "Clark, meet me on the roof in ten minutes." She got up and walked to the elevator and looked over her shoulder only once as she was getting in.


	11. Chapter 10

_Clark's eyes never left her frame until the solid gold doors closed hiding her behind them. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and about last night all morning. Sure he had felt bad about cheating on Lois, in fact he could barely even face her when he went home to change. But nothing could change the fact that last night was like his wildest dreams come true._

Lois had asked him where he was and he told her that he worked late at the Planet and feel asleep, she seemed to believe it so he didn't continue the conversation. He hated lying to her but what else was he going to do? Just out and admit that he had found this burning desire to inform Chloe he still loved her and ran off to find red-k to help him have the balls to do it? Yeah, right.

Ten minutes never seemed so long to him, he sat and pretended to do work while he really just watch the hand on his watch tick by. Once he saw it had actually been ten minutes he jumped up and made way for the elevator. He was almost there when he heard someone call his name, "Clark!"

He cringed his face, angry at his person for delaying his meeting Chloe. He turned with his face as soft and caring as ever to see Jimmy standing behind him. "Yeah Jim?"

Jimmy was the young photographer that had been hired only weeks after Clark himself had been. They struck up a quick friendship and was Clark's only male friend when he thought about it. But Jimmy always was a little to timid and shy for his own good and it was showing that he was afraid of Clark at the moment. He held out some photographs of the recent car accident, "I need you to proof these and pick which are the best."

Remembering that it was on his 'to do' list he sighed and looked down at Jimmy. "Oh yeah, well I have to run and do something so could you just lay them on my desk Jimmy and I will get to them when I get back."

Looking crestfallen and sad Jimmy bowed his head and looked to his photographs. "Yeah no problem CK. What you got to do that is so important?"

Clark almost felt horrible for making Jimmy look so hurt, but he had to get to Chloe. He put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder and shook him to look up, "I need to be meeting someone, but as soon as I get back those photographs are my first priority. And you can help me out, show me which ones you like best."

His face lit up and Jimmy beamed a smile up at Clark. "Really? Oh alright, thanks CK, no you go and meet who ever is waiting." He ran off to his desk and started to go through the large stack of photos. Clark could see the two piles he was making, obviously his 'likes' and 'dislikes' piles, Clark chuckled and turned back to the elevator.

He pushed the button and waited for the doors to open granting him access to leave the current floor he was on. He smiled as he thought of where it was going to take him and walked in the small box. Pushing the button that would bring him to the highest floor in the building he stood in the back and watched as other workers got in and pressed a button that signaled their destination.

To anyone in the cart it may have seemed like just your normal average elevator ride. There were stops on random floors and people leaving and getting on at the stops. But to Clark is seemed that they were stopping at every other floor and when the new people came aboard they were hitting buttons that had yet to be hit but only lengthened his travel time. He was getting so anxious and agitated that he almost thought of just flying through the roof of the cart and up to Chloe. But he knew he couldn't so he sat patiently in the back as people came and went.

Finally after the never ending elevator ride Clark saw that they had finally reached his floor. He quickly pushed his way to the front, apologizing along the way of course, and jumped out of the elevator. He watched as the doors closed in front of him and took the people of the Daily Planet down to the various departments and floors of the building.

After standing there for a few seconds he remembered he was late and that he had a person, a very impatient person, waiting for him. He looked and found the stairwell that led to the roof of the building and ran to it. Once the door shut and he knew he was alone he sped up the stairs and out onto the roof. 

There he found a beautiful view of the city and he stopped to take it all in. He heard the clank of the door as it shut but it quickly forgot it as the sounds of the city enraptured him. Heights no longer scared him like they did when he was younger. When he found out he had the ability to fly he was scared to learn to control it because it would mean having to endure heights, but as he learned and got the hang of it he really loved it.

Getting lost in the scenery, Clark completely forgot why he was up there. That is until a hand grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall. He was taken aback and his first reaction was to fight back. But when he raised his arm to strike his attacker he saw the flash of blonde hair and remembered. "You weren't going to hit me were you?"

Her playfulness was apparent in her voice because she knew he wouldn't and she knew he knew she knew, which was worse. He lowered his arm so it rested on her waist and pulled her closer, "Well it is usually my first instinct when I am attacked by someone."

She squirmed at the sudden closeness they shared and bit her lower lip as she looked up into his eyes. She knew it was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this yet again, but that old question, 'how can something so wrong feel so right?' played in her mind. "Your late, I had every right to attack you. Frankly I think I let you off easy."

Clark couldn't believe he had actually gotten this far without freaking out, but then as he thought about it he thought about Lois. He knew he needed to back and away and have a civil discussion with her but it was not what he wanted. So he continued to stare deep into her eyes, "Jimmy held me up and the elevator ride was probably the longest I'v…."

"No, you can't use excuses when you have super speed. You could have just ran up all the stairs instead of the elevator." She still had that playful edge to her and she kept leaning in closer to his face.

He had never thought of the stairs, she was right. "So then, Miss Sullivan what do you plan to do about my tardiness?"

Her smile grew as she thought of all the things she would like to do to him, but then Todd entered her mind for a minute. Sweet, caring Todd who loved her for her, including all her Clark baggage, she shouldn't be doing this. But Clark's closeness and the sexy sound of his low voice right next to her ear was telling her different. "I should punish you."

"And just how would you do that?" Clark began to nuzzle his nose in her hair and against her neck. He was drowning in her scent and not even aware of his surroundings any longer.

Lucky for her he was holding her up because if he wasn't she would have fallen to the ground a long time ago. She could feel his hands beginning to roam over her back and dip under her jacket to play with the shirt she had tucked in her skirt. She loved being in his arms again, loved his touch, his attention, and most of all his love. It was the one thing she had wanted all her life and now she had it, but she couldn't take it. She took the courage and backed away, "Clark, we shouldn't be doing this."

The sudden loss of her body against his created a loss in Clark so strong he let out a moan. When he opened his eyes to find Chloe standing a few feet from him with her hands wrapped around herself he saw how hard this was for her. Of course it was hard for him, he didn't want to do this to Lois but he hated the fact that Chloe was right here in front of him but he wasn't allowed to have her. "Chlo, I'm sorry."

"Don't," she interrupted him, "Don't say sorry. If you do it just means that you don't want me in the ways you just expressed through your touch and I want to keep that fantasy alive as long as I can."

She had turned her back to him and he could do nothing but watch her and want to do nothing but run up and take her in his arms and tell her that it didn't have to be a fantasy. But he knew better than to do that at the moment, so he leaned against the brick wall and looked up into the endless sky.

"Chloe, why do we do this to ourselves?" He wanted, no needed to know.

Turning to look at him, she saw the man that still held her heart after all these years. He was looking up to the sky, almost like he was searching for the answers up there more than from her. Sighing she walked a little closer to him and took his hands in hers. "I don't know Clark, and I don't think I ever will. I don't want to love you anymore but I do, I have a funny feeling I always will. But I also love Todd, I don't think I could break his heart like this."

He wouldn't look into her eyes, he just kept staring at their hands entwined together. "But you can break mine?"

Chloe had finally pulled herself from her relaxing bath and threw on her robe. Her only clean clothes were in the bed room and there was no way she was going in there. Although the thought of walking in her own room naked to find clothes and find a lot more had entertained her in the tub. She decided against it and tied the robe closed as she walked out into the kitchen.

She hadn't heard much since she last checked up on Todd and the girl but she preferred it that way. She started a fresh pot of coffee and sat down to read the evening paper, she heard her phone go off and she checked it. She had a message from Lo she had not noticed before, it read

Chlo, you need to come and visit again, or at least call. I miss you cuz! Love, Lo.

These types of messages killed her, she knew she should call and talk to Lois more often but the subject usually almost always turned to Clark. Or how Lois was ready to marry but Clark didn't seem ready and Lois wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. Then there were times when Lois had talked of breaking it off with Clark, and Chloe so wanted to tell her too but what reason would she give that was good enough, other than the one that had to do with her?

Her thoughts were quickly ripped from her phone when she heard the music being turned down and the movement of people. She smiled to herself and grabbed a mug, poured some coffee in it and took a seat on the couch in their living room. Finally she heard the door open and two voices talking, neither had noticed her yet.

But then she heard Todd, "Who made the coffee?" And his head turned to the living room to find his wife sitting on their couch sipping at a cup of hot, black coffee.

She smiled from behind the cup at him and then placed it on the table. "Honey I'm home…"


	12. Chapter 11

The sight of his calm and collected wife startled Todd, if anything he expected her to be yelling at him in an angry rage. "Chl…Chloe, wha…what are you doing home?"

Chloe smiled at him, then turned to get a better look at the girl. What she had neglected to see before was that the young woman was none other than Lois. Chloe wanted to scream and cry, but she had to keep her cool. "I actually came home to tell you something, but then I found you in a, lets call it a compromising, situation."

Chloe would not look at Lois, she couldn't, she refused to believe that it was her. She could not believe how ironic it was that all these years she had feared hurting Lois more than anything but now she came to find out Lois was doing the same.

"Chlo, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say." Todd looked so guilty and heart broken. He looked from Chloe to Lois, he could see in Chloe's eyes that she was hurt but going to hide it to make his guilt heavy. While Lois had pain in her eyes, but yet she was not as bad as he had expected.

Chloe had to get out of the room, away from all of this because it was so much more than she could take. "Don't say anything Todd, don't apologize or make up excuses." She walked passed him and into the guest bedroom, she couldn't bear to be in her own just yet.

_Clark's words shattered Chloe's heart and she hated him for bringing that guilt back to her. She squeezed his hand hard, "Hey, don't you dare try and put that kind of guilt on me. I love you Clark, I have loved you all along and nothing will ever change that. But you left me, I had to make an attempt to move on."_

He looked up at her as he could hear in her voice that he had struck a nerve. She was holding back tears and gripping his hand with a force even he could feel. "I am sorry Chlo, you're right. It's just so hard to be around you every day and know you will never be mine again."

Looking him deep in the eye she could tell he was baring his deepest thoughts to her and she wanted to tell him to stop but she could never to that to him. He always came to her with the things he felt he couldn't tell the world, so she listened even though it hurt. "Clark, why have you waited so long to tell me all this, why have you waited till we are both in loving relationships?"

Her words were hard to hear and made Clark realize how stupid he had been. "I couldn't say anything when you are so happy with Todd. I had no right to try and shatter that happiness."

Watching his face she saw the sadness creep over and her heart reached out to his. She squeezed his hand again to make him look into her eyes, once he finally did she began to speak. "Clark, you took all my happiness away the day you left. I was never happy again, until the day I met Todd, he was so much like you, but not quite. He made me laugh and smile, and I know this is killing you to hear, but I want you to know that nobody could ever replace you."

He wanted to back away, cover his ears and hum to drown out her words. He didn't care if the act was something only five year olds would pull; he just didn't want to hear how another man could keep Chloe happy. When she stopped she let go of his hands and backed away, "We should probably get back to work before people start to notice we are gone."

Staring back to the ground and her shoes, Clark nodded and didn't say anything as he started to walk away. As he thought about it he realized he didn't want to go back down to work, to have to sit in that same office with her presence around and not be able to reach out and touch her without guilt riding him. He stopped walking and turned to the edge of the roof.

Chloe noticed his behavior and stopped herself, she too didn't want to return to work and try to act normal but she knew there was no other choice. Watching him walk to the edge didn't scare her because she knew he wasn't going to fling himself over, it wouldn't do any good. "Clark, what are you doing?"

Her voice was distant and Clark barely heard it, he didn't turn to answer her but just said it to the air surrounding him. "I'm gonna get some air, I will be back in a little while." And with that he just flew off into the sky.

Chloe scrunched her face in confusion as she didn't quite understand his words. Then as he flew away she stood startled by his sudden departure. "Clark!" She stopped as she knew that even if he was choosing to listen to her right now nothing was going to make him turn around.

Of course he heard her but as he knew she knew, he chose to ignore the concerned tone of her voice. He needed time to be alone and think over all the decisions he had made and was yet to make in his life.

Shaking her head Chloe walked back to the door and down the stairs. She hated when he just up and left, reminded her all to well of that day. But at least now she knew he would be back, didn't have to worry about that. When she reached the elevator he pressed the button and awaited for it to open.

The ding awoke her from her day dream and she stepped in the elevator and saw that her floor was already pushed. She stood in the back and waited for the car to stop at her designation, all the time still lost in thought. Another ding let her know she was at her stop and she hopped out the elevator and made her way to her desk.

On her way there she noticed Jimmy at Clark's desk going over some of his photos. She walked over and stopped behind Jimmy's chair and laid a hand on his shoulder. "How are those pictures coming along Jimmy?"

Not being prepared for her voice, Jimmy jumped a little before he turned to look up at Chloe. "Oh Mrs. Luckson, umm they are coming along ok I guess."

She laughed at how young and innocent he was, she admired that in him. "It's Chloe, Jimmy." She looked down at a photo laying in the middle of the desk. It was a close up of the car wreck, you could see the body of a woman in the driver's seat, she was dead from the impact. "Jimmy, just a heads up, get rid of this one."

Looking down at what photo she was talking about he nodded, "I didn't intend for it to be so close up. I just wanted to get a shot of the impact, I couldn't see her from where I was standing." He started to shake and his voice was wobbly.

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder, she was too used to the sight of bodies that no longer held life that it didn't phase her much. "Hey, Jimmy don't worry it will be okay. Just shred it and don't let anyone see it. You are a great photographer and kid, don't let this city and it's corrupt nature scare you."

Jimmy picked up the photo and ripped it repeatedly till all that was left was small squares. He threw it away and turned to look up at Chloe again. "Thanks, and I think with this new Superman fellow the city will be much better off."

His comment brought a smile to her face, she started to walk away and threw at him. "Yeah, I have a funny feeling about him, he is good." 

Reaching her desk Chloe sat down and noticed all the work she had to get done. She sighed and got started organizing into piles starting with the least important and working up. Picking up the top paper she read it over and outlined a few mistakes in red. Once she was done she looked and saw it was Lois' article, she chuckled at how obvious that should have been in the grammatical mistakes.

Chloe stood up and walked the article over to Lois' desk. She found Lois on the phone, and she seemed angry. "Where are you?"

"Really? I don't remember you telling me that? What is up with you?" Chloe knew that tone, and it meant Lois was steamed.

"No! Don't you dare hang up on me! Arrg!" Lois slammed the phone down on it's receiver and punched her desk before she looked up and noticed a pensive Chloe in front of her desk. "Sorry"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

Focusing her gaze back to her desk Lois looked away and mumbled, "Nothing."

Not believing that for a minute Chloe sat on the edge of her desk and shot her a look. "Yeah, and Clark's Superman, Lois something is up and I need you not to shut me out."

A giggle escaped Lois' mouth at the comment, "Speaking of Smallville, he is bugging me right now."

At the mention of Clark, Chloe tensed up, "Why?"

"He is being weird and all secretive again and he knows I hate that. Plus he just hung up on me." Lois said through gritted teeth.

She stood again and placed the article on the corner of the desk, "Maybe he is just having a really bad day Lo."

Lois took the article and flung it on her massive pile of other things. "Maybe, but that still gives him no right to hang up on me." she let out a large sigh again, "I don't know Chloe, maybe our time is just up."

Chloe turned and looked at her cousin with wide eyes, "Lo, calm down and think about this before you do anything drastic. I know how much he means to you and you to him, don't do something you might regret later."

The glint in Chloe's eye was hard to miss and Lois saw again just how much Clark meant to Chloe. She knew that Chloe would never leave Todd, but she would always want to be with Clark. Lois nodded, "I will think before I act."


	13. Chapter 12

_Clark never returned to work that day, he had called Jimmy to tell him and ask him to tell Perry. Lois was angry with him still, but Chloe was just plain worried. He shouldn't be alone after the way he was acting before he flew off. She wanted to talk to him and try to see what she could do to make things go back to normal._

Lois was angry with Clark, he had been acting odd since that morning and he hadn't even come home last night. Who was she trying to kid, these last few weeks had been horrible for them. They had been fighting almost every other day about stupid random stuff and he was being evasive. Not that Clark didn't always seem like he was hiding something, now Lois knew what Lana was talking about all those years ago, but it seemed worse lately.

Then there was Chloe, Lois just couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her cousin. On the surface Chloe seemed fine and normal, but Lois knew her much better than most and could tell there was something eating away at her core. It was bugging Lois that Chloe hadn't come to her with it yet because she usually always did, but her mind was a little busy with Clark that she didn't pester Chloe for answers.

The night was approaching and Lois wanted to be home to catch Clark when he got there, if he chose to come home tonight. So she decided that she was going to punch out a bit early, not that she had much to work on anyways. She was still a bottom reporter, but at least she was now a reporter and not just typing up obituaries and wedding announcements. She grabbed her coat and walked towards Chloe's desk to say good night.

"Hey, Chlo I am gonna head out for the night. You need anything?" She sat on the edge of her desk and looked down.

Chloe had been deep in thought, she was still thinking of ways that she could make this situation between her and Clark better, when she heard Lois talking to her. "Hmm? No, no I am fine just going to stay her a bit longer and work on this story."

That distant look was in her eye and it perturbed Lois, she searched Chloe's eyes for a hint of something, but got nothing. She sighed and nodded, "Alright, well don't stay to late, go home to that husband of yours. I am sure he misses you."

Todd, Chloe thought about Todd, about how worried he had been this morning and how she had lied to him again and calmed him down. She smiled to herself and looked up at Lois, "I won't, and remember what I said about Clark. He cares, he just has a few issues."

"You're telling me," Lois rolled her eyes and stood up, "but I will. See you later Chlo." She kissed her cousin on the head and walked away. She had a plan and planned on enforcing it as soon as she could.

Clark had been flying around the city all day, only a few minor things had occurred that he needed to deal with but it wasn't anything major. He was glad for that because anything to news worthy and they would have sent Chloe out to cover it. Chloe had been named the resident Superman guru and so she got any story Superman related. Not that he minded, he really wouldn't want any one else doing it but just their current situation was not great.

Lois was just plain in love with Superman, it scared Clark a bit sometimes. Ever since Arthur left her all those years ago she has had a thing for the 'hero' type, another thing that drew her to Clark. And Superman embodied all those things, she told Clark not to worry that it was just a simple little crush but he knew better, Lois was in love.

Chloe often asked him why he didn't just tell Lois that he was Superman, all he could say was that he wasn't ready. But truth was, that he didn't want to share this secret with anyone but her. When his mother died only ten months after his return he had taken it so hard, and Chloe was the one to console him and take care of him. She knew he was going to be devastated, he had lost the woman that had raised him and protected him through out his life.

Of course Chloe was in shambles as well, Martha had been like a mother to her. She was always there for Chloe no matter what was going on, always took care of her and helped her when she had problems. But Chloe stayed strong for Clark and only cried when she was home alone for no one to hear, but Clark heard it. He would never tell her that but he did, he could always hear Chloe if he chose to, and when he heard fear or tears he tuned in good. He wanted to help her and be there for her but he couldn't betray her space like that.

So on the day of Martha's funeral Clark decided that he would never share the secret with another soul, say for Chloe. So when the topic of telling Lois his secret came up Clark quickly squashed it and told Chloe that he would tell Lois when he found fit. She always just nodded and kept quite, she found no point in arguing because he was almost as stubborn as she was.

As the sun finally set below the horizon Clark thought he should go home. He knew Lois might be there but he figured he could handle her now. So he flew across town to the small house that he shared with Lois. Landing in the ally near by he changed and walked in the back door of the house.

It seemed quiet as he entered but he could tell that she was home by the mess on the kitchen table of her jacket, purse, and briefcase. He let a small smile play across his lips as he set his own stuff down on the table. He could hear music coming from their bedroom so he walked in the direction and knocked before he entered, "Lois?"

Lois had heard him enter but she pretended she didn't notice and turned the music up at bit louder. She sat on the bed reading over an article she had to proof in anticipation of Clark's arrival. Then she hear his knock and voice asking for her, she pretended not to hear and went back to her article.

When she didn't answer him Clark used his x-ray vision to see what she was doing. He could see she was reading an article or something, but she kept glancing at the door so she knew he was there. He shook his head, he had really made her angry, and let out a breath and tried again. "Lois?"

Again she heard him and again she ignored him and continued to stare at the paper in front of her. She wanted him to just come in, she refused to let him know she knew he was there till he made himself noticeable. 

As nothing but silence returned his call Clark realized that Lois was playing really hard to get. So finally he decided to just walk in, knocking again to let her know that he was entering. He pushed the door and walked in and turned to close it. When he was done he faced Lois who was staring at him on the bed. He smiled, "Hi" he figured he would pretend that he was oblivious to her anger.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but then realized he was going to play it off, like he hadn't been a dick all day. As she was about to yell at him and lose it she thought it would be better if she just played along. "Hi honey."

Her calmness shocked Clark and he actually had to take a step back, he was not used to a calm and rational Lois. He eyed her and tried to figure out what she was up to, when she stayed calm and returned to her lap full of paper he shook his head. Figuring it would just be better to apologize and get it out of the way he walked over and sat on the bed next to her, "I am sorry about today."

Seeing that Clark was a bit shocked at her behavior Lois smiled to herself and continued to work on her papers. When she saw him make his way over to the side of the bed and sit on it she didn't know what to do. Then he said he was sorry and she raised her head and looked up at him and put on a peaceful smile, "Don't worry about it, I understand bad days." She leaned in and kissed his lips, it was soft and gentle, then went back to work.

The kiss was sweet and Clark needed it to remind him that Lois did mean a great deal to him. He smiled as she pulled back and put her focus back to the article, she always looked so cute when she was concentrated on her work. He kicked off his shoes and sat back against the bed, laying his head against the head board. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Something in him had changed form that kiss and Lois could feel it when she pulled back and saw it in his eyes. It was like she had shown light on something that was dark to him and now he saw it for what it was. She felt him relax into the mattress and she looked up as his voice washed over her. "Actually, I was planning on going back to the Planet for a bit once I finish this up."

His eyes opened and he stared at her, she never took her eyes of off him and watched his reaction. His face fell a bit and he tried to recover from it, "Oh, okay"

As much as it hurt Lois to hurt Clark she needed to do this if she wanted to get her plan in action. She would have to lie to the man she loved, "I am sorry, I promise to make it up to you."

He brushed some hair out of her face, "don't worry about it, it's fine. Maybe I should try and get some work done too."

Leaning into his touch she nodded her head and watched him get up and walk to the bathroom. "Or you could call Chloe and tear her away from the office, I don't think she has left the place in days and you two haven't hung out in a while."

As her words hit his ears Clark stopped dead in his tracks and swallowed before he continued on. He didn't want Lois to seem suspicious so he figured that he would have to go along with it, "Ah, yeah that sounds good too. You want me to wait till you go to get her?"

Those funny actions were returning and Lois was confused, but she let it go and nerves she was beginning to have. Shaking her head she pointed to the papers in her hands, "This is going to take a little while, you should go without me. The sooner she leaves that building the better."

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright, well I guess I will see you later tonight then?"

Lois smiled and nodded, "Yep, not sure how late though don't wait up."

Walking towards the bed Clark still felt like she was hiding something from him but he let it go as he didn't want to upset her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Don't overwork yourself, I don't need to lose both of you to the job. Love you"

She smiled against his lips, "I won't, love you too."

With that he walked out the door of their bedroom and continued out the house. He wasn't sure that Chloe would want to see him but he had to at least try. So he flew his way back to the Daily Planet and Chloe.

As soon as Lois could tell that Clark was gone she jumped off the bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out a small black dress that she hadn't worn in years. It was short, low cut in both the front and back, and clung to her in all the right parts.

Biting her lip she slipped the dress on and zipped it up, she let out a breath as she saw it still fit perfectly. She ran to the bathroom and threw on some make up and put her hair half back, once she thought she looked good she turned to find her heels. Once she did she slipped them on and made her way out of the house and into her car.

It took her not even fifteen minutes to get to her destination. She got out of her car and walked to the large double doors at the entrance. Once inside she found the hostess standing behind her wooden stand, Lois walked up to her and was greeted. "Good evening, how may I help you?"

Lois looked from side to side and then returned her stare to the young woman. "I was hoping to talk to the owner, Todd Luckson."

Chloe could hear as Todd walked Lois out and apologized profusely for all that had happened. Lois seemed calm and fine, but Chloe just figured she was in shock or something. She wasn't allowing the tears to fall because she wasn't going to cry over this. Then she could hear his footsteps making their way down to the room she was sitting in.

Not even two minutes later she heard a knock and the door open. She sat with her back to the door and kept her eyes glued to the carpet. His footsteps got closer and closer till finally he was standing in front of her. Slowly he kneeled down and pulled her hands into his, she didn't even fight the action.

"Chloe, I am so sorry," Todd began to speak before she cut him off.

"Todd, I told you not to apologize, please don't." She still wouldn't look him in the eye, but sat and stared at their hands entwined together.

His grip tightened, "Chloe, how can you be so calm right now? If anything I expected yelling and violence to erupt form you!"

Chloe closed her eyes tight because he was now yelling and she had made him angry. "Todd, I am not going to yell at you."

He released her hands and stood up, "But why not? You just found your husband in bed with another woman, and not just any woman but your cousin. The closest thing you have left to family, and you are calm about it! Chloe I need you to yell at me, I need you to be mad and angry, why can't you do that?"

The rage building in her was causing her to shake and as he continued to pace and yell she turned to him and let it out. "I can't be mad or yell at you because I have been doing the same thing!"


	14. Chapter 13

Todd stopped pacing back and forth at her words and turned to her, his face blank and pale. "What did you just say?"

The look on his face crumbled Chloe's heart into a thousand pieces and tears began to form behind her eyes. She held them back and lifted her head to look him deep in the eyes, "I have been cheating on you too, it was actually what I came home to tell you tonight."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Todd turned back to pacing in front of Chloe. He had had a suspicious feeling a while back that Chloe wasn't being faithful but he chose to ignore it because he didn't want to believe it. "How long?"

Watching Todd pace and process all of what she was telling him was hard, but Chloe knew it was going to be when she decided she needed to tell him. She bowed her head and stared at her bare feet that didn't quite reach the floor. "About four years."

Calculating it Todd figured out that she must have started before they left Metropolis for New York. So it had to be someone from back home, and only one name came to his mind when he thought of Metropolis. Clark. He didn't really want to as, but he had to know, "Who is he?"

His question surprised Chloe, she didn't take Todd for a stupid man so she had figured that he would put two and two together and known it was Clark. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before she uttered his name, "Clark."

Once again Todd stopped pacing and looked to his wife, he wanted to be mad at her, and he had every right to be. But he could see the guilt that she held and when he had been doing the same it really wasn't fair to put all the blame on her. He needed to get out, get fresh air and think about this, all of it. Rushing towards the door he left Chloe sitting on the bed with her head hung low in guilt and shame. Before he left he stopped and whispered the words loud enough for her to hear, "Just know that I still love you and am not mad."

_"Mr. Luckson, you have a young lady who wishes to speak with you." The young hostess said as she entered the busy kitchen to find Todd working on a dish._

Todd looked up from what he was doing and gave her a confused look, "Really? Did she give you a name?"

Lisa, as her name tag read, shook her head, "Nope, she just requested to see you. I sat her in the far back, would you like me to tell her you are too busy?"

The mystery of his visitor was too much for Todd to turn down, he swore that Chloe's investigative side had rubbed off on him. "No, that is fine. Just tell her I will be a few minutes and tell her to order anything on the house."

"Alright." Lisa said as she turned and walked out the double doors onto the full restaurant floor. She made her way through the many tables full of customers, both new and regulars. She stopped by a few tables to see if everyone was comfortable and enjoying themselves. Once she had reached the small private table where Lois sat she spoke to her. "Mr. Luckson will out in a few minutes, in the mean time can I get you anything? On the house."

Lois had been enjoying watching all the people go about their nights and their time with their loved ones. When she heard the soft voice of the hostess she turned and took a moment to comprehend her words. She nodded, "Thank you, I think I will have a glass of red wine."

Lisa could see that something was on the lady's mind but it wasn't her business to be asking those types of questions. Once she got her order from Lois she nodded her head, "Good choice we have some of the best red wine in the city, I will be right back with that for you." She turned and walked back to the cellar to get her glass of wine.

Smiling at the politeness of the young girl Lois nodded and watched her walk off. Once she was out of range Lois returned her gaze to the large restaurant full of so many people who were all living such different lives. People watching intrigued her, she loved to watch and try to guess what that person was doing or how he or she was feeling about their life. So lost in the trance of life around her Lois didn't hear Todd approaching from the side until he made himself known.

"People are an interesting form of entertainment aren't they?" From the side it was hard to tell that the woman was Lois, so Todd didn't recognize her. Eyeing the lady up and down he could see she had a beautiful figure, which was showcased very well in that dress. And even though the darkness hid most of her face, he could tell form the dim light that graced it she was a rare beauty that he had only ever seen in Chloe. He sat down across from her and waited for her to turn and face him.

Hearing his voice Lois shook out of her daze and turned to face him, "Yes, yes they are."

Seeing that the woman was none other than Lois Lane, he was taken back at how attractive he had found her in the darkness of confusion. He had always found Lois to be pretty, actually at first he had wanted to take her on the date over her cousin that she forced on him. But the way she looked tonight caught him off guard and he saw how gorgeous Lois could actually be. "Lois? What are you doing here?"

She could see in his eyes when she first turned to him that he had taken her in and found what he saw to be pleasing. Which was exactly what she had hoped would happen, "I came to see you."

Her voice was a bit lower than usual and she was looking at him differently than she always did. Todd took notice of all these things and as hard as he tried to fight it, his attraction to her was drawing him in and bringing out the flirty side of him. "Really, you wanted to see little ole me?"

Just then Lisa came over with Lois glass of wine and a glass of vodka for Todd. She set the drinks down right in front of them, "Sorry for the wait, there was a mix up, up front that I had to help with."

Lois took her glass of wine and sipped from it, "It's no problem, thank you."

Taking his own drink Todd, held it before he drank and turned to Lisa, "What kind of a mix up?"

Waving her hand through the air to signal it wasn't a big deal she explained, "Just a couple said they had made reservations and they weren't down. I found them a small table and apologized for the confusion and gave them desert on the house."

Finishing a swig from his glass he nodded, "Well handled."

Lisa bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you, is there anything else I can get you two?"

Todd looked over to Lois to see if she needed anything, but she was staring directly at him. "Anything else you want or need there Lois?"

Never taking her eyes off of his, Lois shook her head, "Nope, everything I need or want is already here." She raised her glass to make it less obvious what she really meant.

Sensing the sexual tension in the air Lisa took the quickest exit she could. "Alright then, if you change your mind let me know." Neither of them noticed her leave, but could sense they were alone again.

Leaning in so he could see her face better, Todd could smell the perfume she had sprayed on herself. It was an intoxicating scent, a combination of lavender and cinnamon, two smells that you never expected to mix well, but did on her. "So, what brought you here to me tonight?"

__

Clark still couldn't figure out why Lois had pushed him to be with Chloe tonight. It just seemed so out of character for Lois, especially when she had been steamed at him all day. But he was grateful for her change of character because he didn't want to be stuck in the house with her and the awkward tension still between them, and he needed to talk to Chloe.

As Clark neared the Daily Planet he decided that even though he knew what they did last night was wrong, it still felt more right then being with Lois ever had. He knew that he would never convince Chloe of that though, she had Todd and she was happy and he had no right to ruin that just so he could have Chloe. Sighing and shoving the thoughts of Chloe and Todd doing what they had last night he entered the building and climbed the stairs to the news room.

Chloe had been unable to think all afternoon, she just kept getting images from the night before and then Todd's worried face earlier that morning. She wanted to forget the mistake she had made with Clark the night before, but she couldn't and she knew she wouldn't try very hard either. It meant too much for her to just forget it, and it was really too good to forget.

She shook her head to clean it of the images, she needed to get out of this office and get some fresh air. She began to clean up her desk and all the papers she had thrown across its surface. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do but she just needed to get out and think.

Clark found Chloe clearing her desk and getting ready to leave. He debated if he should interrupt her or just let her go and be alone. After watching her move around and sensing her need to get out and just relax he decided that he would interrupt and take her out. He walked up behind her and stopped just to the side of her desk, "Hey."

His voice brought Chloe out of her daze and made her jump a little. Once she looked up and saw Clark smiling that Kent smile back at her she calmed down a bit. "Clark, don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed at her shock and how angry she was trying to be at him. "It's okay Chlo, just me."

She wanted to slap that smug smirk off his face, "Funny Clark, what are you doing here anyways?"

He always thought she was so cute when she tried to be angry with him, made him laugh even more. But he shook the laughs and leaned against the desk behind him, "Well Lois sent me to come and save you from overworking yourself."

Chloe shot him a quizzical look, "Lois sent you? Why wouldn't she just come and get me herself and we could have a girls night?"

"Aww I love you too Chlo, "Clark put on a hurt face and tried to get a laugh out of her.

It worked and she let out a small giggle, "You know it's not like that, but usually when Lois worries about me over working she comes and gets me and we have a girls night at her house with Johnny Depp movies and a bucket of ice cream."

He rolled his eyes, he knew all too well of these 'girls nights', usually Lois kicked him out of the house, but on the rare occasion he joined them, but they changed movies so he didn't have to sit and listen to them drool over Johnny Depp. "Well I can't provide you with Johnny Depp movies or ice cream, but how about a midnight showing of 'Funnyface' and popcorn drenched in butter?"

Putting her last folder back in its door she turned to look at him, he knew she loved Audrey Heburn and even more butter drenched popcorn. "Clark Kent you know me too well, that sounds great. I just need to go home and change."

He smiled and nodded, "Alright, you want to take the Clark express or the average human way?"

Grabbing her things Chloe walked over to him and quirked her eyebrow, "Oh I haven't ridden the Clark Express in a while, lets go for it." She smiled wide and opened her arms wide.

Laughing he stood up and took her in his arms, he looked down at her to make sure she was ready and when he saw she was he took off.


	15. Chapter 14

_It had been some time since Clark had taken Chloe for a ride and she had almost forgot what a great feeling it was. She felt weightless as the world flew past her at a speed never reached by anyone or anything. She almost hated that it didn't last long, it never gave her enough time to really enjoy the ride. When the world came back into clear focus that was the door of her apartment she regained her bearings and looked up at Clark. "God I miss that."_

Clark had watched her the entire time and saw how relaxed she had become in his arms as he ran her across town. He never saw her as peaceful and relaxed as he just did in that moment, she looked like a woman with no worries. Starring deep into her eyes he was quickly lost green sea only to be brought back by her voice. He nodded and smiled down at her, "Me too."

Catching him looking intensely at her she smiled as she quickly got lost in his own eyes. They brought her a feeling of home every time she looked into them. It was a feeling she never wanted to let go of, but quickly realized that he was still holding her in his arms. She tore her eyes away from his and gave a little cough to deter his attention from her eyes. "Wanna let me down He-man?

The snarkyness of her voice made him break away and return to reality, he blushed as he slowly let her down. "Sorry."

She noticed the familiar blush and laughed as her feet hit the ground and Clark looked away to hide said blush. "It's okay I just figured that if I wanted to get into my apartment I should unlock the door. Unless you have the ability to get into places, without breaking things?"

He watched as she began searching for her keys and finally found the right one, she looked over her shoulder as she finished her question and he laughed. "Nope, haven't mastered that one yet."

His laugh set her back at ease, it was like old times. She turned back to pay more attention to her unlocking skills, once she heard the click she turned the knob and opened the door. She walked in and held the door open as she turned to Clark, "Come on in, I am just gonna change quick. Make yourself at home, drinks in the kitchen and food too, couch is there and you know the drill."

Chloe had been moving around the entire time she was talking to him, pointing out the kitchen and the couch and she stopped just short of the door Clark guessed to be her bedroom. Her hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side. He smiled from his spot between the kitchen and the living room and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yep, be here waiting for you."

A large grin spread across her face, "You're such a dork." With that she turned into the room and shut the door, not giving him enough time to return a comeback.

Left standing alone Clark starred at the door she had closed for a while. Chloe was behind there changing, the mental image was enough to tighten his pants. The thought of x-raying the door to see her was very tempting but he knew better than to invade her privacy like that. So he shook his head and stepped further into the living room.

Walking over to the fire place he noticed an array of pictures on the mantel. He walked closer to get a better look at each of them. There were so many, a few of her and her father and Lois with Uncle Sam. One of Lana, Pete, him, and her back from high school that made him laugh, they all looked so young. He found one of Chloe with Lois, her father, and his mother, it was the day she graduated with her journalism degree.

She was smiling from ear to ear, he had never seen her so happy in his life. But he could tell if he looked hard into her eyes that there was a bit of sorrow and emptiness there. A pain struck his heart as not only did he realize he wasn't there to witness such a big moment in her life but the sorrow she felt was undoubtedly there because of him.

Tearing his eyes away from the photo and over to the next they landed upon a large picture from Chloe and Todd's wedding. Chloe and Todd were feeding each other a piece of cake, Chloe obviously had gotten Todd quite good as there was frosting and cake all over his face and nothing but a huge laughing smile on hers.

Clark's first feeling was hurt and anger, he wanted to be the man with cake all over his face. Just so he could be the man with Chloe laughing by his side. But soon his feelings changed to love when he looked at Chloe in the picture, she as radiant and glowing. Her make up was subtle, almost so subtle you couldn't see she had any on, and her hair was in a curly half-up do. The dress was strapless, which reminded Clark of her pink strapless dress from their freshman spring formal. But this dress embodied Chloe so much more than that dress did, it hugged her in all the right places but wasn't tight at all. It was almost like it was painted on her body, her body of perfection.

Walking out of her room Chloe was about to ask Clark if he was ready when she noticed him standing before her mantel, starring at her pictures. But mainly her wedding picture, a little bit of her broke as she saw the sad expression upon the profile of his face. She leaned against the wall and just watched him, he was one of the most interesting people to watch in the world. For the reason that he hid so much from people that if you just watched him you could see everything. What he was thinking, feeling, seeing, you could read him like a book if you read close enough.

And if anyone could read Clark, it was Chloe. She had been his best friend for how many years? Plus known, and kept, his secret for a good chunk of those years, she knew Clark Kent almost better than she knew herself. And she could tell when he was feeling regret and pain, and that look was a look of a chance lost.

Chloe hated watching Clark's heart break, it was almost worse than watching him wither in pain when being exposed to kryptonite. She knew he still loved her, he made no point in hiding lately, and she still loved him. But she loved Todd just as much, and he had been there at a time she really needed someone. She knew Clark would have been there, but if he were than she wouldn't have needed anybody. Sighing she coughed to get Clark's attention and began walking towards him, "I missed you that day."

Clark felt her presence a little after she had walked in, but he chose to not look at her. He didn't want to look at her and see her face full of pity for him, he couldn't handle that from her. But when he heard her cough walk up besides him he knew it was safe to venture a look at her. She looked sexy in a low cut brown top and pair of light wash jeans. It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when they did he looked back to the picture. "I wish I could have been there."

Seeing the look in his eyes she knew he meant it. She nodded her head as she looked up to the picture again. "You know my dad wasn't there that day to walk me down the aisle?"

Clark tore his gaze from the picture to look down at her face, it was sad and tears were beginning to gloss her eyes. Gabe had died a year and a half after he had left, he of course never knew this till he got back and Martha caught him up on the events that had happened in his absence. It had been a heart attack that claimed his life, but he had had it in his sleep so he went with no pain and that had made Clark happy to hear. He still hated that he had missed that time in Chloe's life too, he should have been here for her like she was for him when his own father died. But not wanting to deal on the issue Clark just nodded, "Yeah."

She knew he was mentally kicking himself again for not being here for her, but she had long since forgiven him. Lois and Martha had been her support through that time, and even Pete came up to see her and stay with her for a couple of weeks. She missed Pete, a lot. He was the only one that could really make Chloe laugh during that time. She blinked away the impending tears and kept her gaze on the picture, "Well I had prayed and prayed that you would miraculously show up before the wedding and be there to walk me down the aisle."

Watching her entire time, not even blinking, Clark could see the hope that was in her eyes at the thought. As she uttered the words Clark was taken back, it was an odd request and he didn't know how he was to take it. At a loss for words Clark whispered, "I'm sorry I wish I could have been here Chlo."

Afraid to move her stare Chloe kept her eyes on Todd in the picture, that was her husband. The man she had promised to love and cherish forever and ever till death do them part, but it was confusing to her when the man she knew she would love even after death do them part was standing beside her. "I am glad you couldn't make it now though."

Confusion took over him as her worlds left her lips, "What?"

She sniffed back the tears and turned to look him in the eye. "I know that if you did come back I never would have made it down that aisle, not unless you were at the other end waiting for me."

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, he had never know that Chloe still held those deep of feelings for him. He knew that he still had them for her, and he knew she knew too but didn't care because she was the one person he wanted to know all his secrets. "You know I would have been there in a heart beat."

Glad to hear those words she knew he had been hiding in his heart for a long time she nodded and wiped away a stray tear. "I know."

She never looked as beautiful as she did in this exact moment he thought to himself. She was confessing her love for him was still in her and alive, and it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. "Chloe, I love you."

Those were not the words that she should be hearing, she had no right to his love any longer. She was a married woman and he was in a serious relation ship with her cousin. She shook her head, "Clark, I love you too but we can…"

Hearing the words he needed to hear Clark closed the gap between them and pulled Chloe close to his body. "Don't finish that", was all he said before he pressed his lips down on hers hoping to make her feel how much he loved her.

_As Todd leaned over the table Lois got to see almost every inch of his face. She had never been this close to him and had never thought it would be so nice. She saw the small lines that crept from his eyes as he smiled at her and his gorgeous brown eyes. His scent was of some foreign food that he must have been cooking up before he came to meet her. All of it was highly intoxicating and made it hard to focus, but she did and made a mental note to prepare herself more. "Well I just thought of how you have been my baby cousins husband for what three years? And we don't really know each other all that well, and plus Clark is off somewhere again and he forgets to tell his girlfriend so I was bored and guessed that Chloe was still at the Planet. So I figured I would come and see if you could leave early and enjoy a night with me."_

As she talked Lois twirled a strand of hair in her fingers and Todd could not remove his eyes from that piece of hair going around and around her finger. When her realized that she was no longer talking he looked up at her eyes and could see what he thought was lust, but he knew he must be imagining it. "I am sorry about Clark, he will come around though, at least if he knows what is good for him he will."

Not wanting to talk about Clark, Lois quickly shifted her position and as she moved her leg to cross it she brushed against Todd's and sent a shiver down both of their spines. Both hid it well but there was no denying the electricity between the two. When she regained her composure Lois turned back to Todd, "Thanks, but how about that you getting out of here early and we do something fun."

Todd was amazed that she didn't seem to show any emotion from that moment they just had, and also amazed at how well he hid it. But he figured that if she didn't make anything of it then why should he? He nodded, "I think I can arrange that, give me five minutes and I will be back."

She nodded and watched him stand, "Alright be here waiting for you."

He smiled at her comment and walked away to inform his staff that he would be leaving. First he walked back to the kitchen to find Erik, his assistant chef, once he did he tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Erik, I am gonna take of early tonight. Do you think you can handle it the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, it has been good so far and it doesn't look to be getting to hectic anytime soon. You go have fun, Chloe stop by to surprise you?"

The question caught Todd off guard, he hadn't even thought about Chloe. "Ah, no her cousin Lois."

"Oh the one that got you two together in the first place?"

Todd laughed as he thought about it, "Yeah, that's her."

Erik laughed at Todd's goofy smile, "Well you have fun, and tell Chloe I say hi when you get home."

Todd nodded, "Will do, night Erik" and turned to tell Lisa he was leaving as well. As long as those two knew he would be fine. He found Lisa at the door greeting people and helping them with reservations. He walked up behind her, "Lisa, I am going to leave for the evening, Erik already knows and says he can handle it. But you know even if he can't he wont' call so I am relaying on you to do that if it gets out of hand."

Lisa wasn't quite sure about Todd's actions tonight, she could sense that there was a bit of sexual tension between him and the woman who had come to see him. She was very found of Chloe and didn't' want to see her get hurt, so she decided she would keep a close watch on Todd. But to keep him happy she nodded and smiled, "Alright, will do but I think we will be fine. You have a good evening."

He saw the look of worry flash in Lisa's eyes and he got worried. Did she think something was going on between him and Lois? But he didn't have time to worry about it as another group of people walked in the door and Lisa went to greet them. Shaking off the thoughts he walked back over to the table where he left Lois.

While left alone Lois had resorted back to people watching. She had noticed a young couple at a table on the other end of the room. They looked like it was a first date, the girl was shy and very talkative, where as the guy was listening and tapping his foot beneath the table.

It made her laugh because she remembered hers and Clark's first actual date. They had already slept together so it wasn't like they had to be shy or worry about anything like that. But they both found it hard to keep a solid conversation going that didn't involve Chloe. She was the center of both of their lives and it was impossible to not talk about her.

But as time passed they learned how to exclude Chloe from most conversations but still know that she a major part of their lives. Lois knew that Clark still had heavy feelings for her but he had promised her that he did love her and that he was happy with her. She wasn't going to deny that she didn't have all his heart, she knew he would forever love Chloe and she also knew that Chloe would do the same for Clark.

As much as Chloe would say she was over Clark, Lois knew it was bull . She saw the way they acted around each other and how if one talked about something the other did their eyes would just light up and their smiles would grow wider than they were a second before. No, Lois wouldn't make herself blind just to have love, she was no Chloe and never would be but she was good enough for Clark Kent and that was good enough for her.

She saw Todd approaching and she wondered if he knew that Chloe still loved Clark. I mean it was obvious to her, but she had grown up knowing how Chloe got around Clark and vise versa, but Todd had came into Chloe's life at a time when he didn't get to see her moon over Clark and love him form afar. Did he know that he would never compare to Clark Kent in Chloe's heart, he would forever play second fiddle?

It was heartbreaking to think about and Lois didn't want to be the one to break the news to Todd so she shoved the thoughts to the far back of her head and put on a big smile. "You're back."

Todd was watching Lois as he approached and could tell she was thinking heavily about something, but shoved it away when he came. He thought to ask her about it but figured it was better if he left it alone, she would tell him if she really wanted to. "And you're still here, ready to go?"

His smile was better than Lois remembered it, she really liked it. Nodding she stood up and looped her arm in his. "Yep, where are we off to?"

Not expecting her to grab on to him he looked down at their linked arms for a brief moment before he turned to look at her smiling face. It was a nice feeling, he didn't at all feel awkward about it either so he was glad about that. "I don't know, you are the one who wanted to spend time with me, so you think of the activity."

The flirtation was quickly returning but neither did anything to prevent it, and to be honest they liked it. "Well since I am all dolled up and you look fairly dashing yourself, why don't we go dancing?"

At first Todd wasn't sure that was a good idea, but he then figured if he was able to doubt the idea that showed how little faith he had in himself and Lois and he was going to prove to himself that nothing was going on here. That he and Lois were just friends, relatives at that fact that were spending some time together. "Sounds great, I know a small fun club that plays great music."

Lois was too happy to hear that Todd wasn't freaked out by the idea, she smiled to him. "Sounds perfect."

The thud of the closing door rang much louder in Chloe's ears then it would a normal person. It symbolized the hurt and pain she had caused the one man who was there when the one she really needed wasn't. 

When she heard the closing of the apartment door she let the tears escape from their prison. She just let it all out, falling to the floor she clutched a pillow off the bed and hugged it to her as she wept into the wool sleeves of her robe.

She had never imagined it to happen like this, yes she had envisioned Todd getting angry and walking out but she had not thought he would be as calm as he was. He even told her he wasn't angry, which made the weight of guilt in her heart even heavier. This man had loved her so much that he couldn't even hate her when she confessed to cheating on him with the one man she knew would hurt him the most.

But he had cheated too, not that she was angry with him about it, she just didn't understand. She had always thought he suspected and maybe that feeling had drove him to seek the love of another, which she understood, but yet couldn't quite grasp why it was Lois.

Lois, was the last person she expected to find in bed with her husband. Of course it hurt but she deserved every ounce of hurt she got, and the worst part was that Lois was probably feeling awful and she didn't even know that Chloe and Clark had been together behind her back as well. More tears welled when the thought of having to tell Lois came to mind.

She was positive that all of the apartment building could hear her crying but none of that mattered. All that mattered is that she finally told her husband she had been unfaithful to him and got it off her chest.

How long she had been sitting in the corner of her guest bedroom crying was lost to her but she knew it had been sometime since she heard that last door close. She realized how alone she was at that exact moment and how badly she didn't want to be anymore. She called the one person she knew would come to her, "Clark" she croaked out between sobs.

Within seconds she felt a large wind and felt his warm arms around her.


	16. Chapter 15

He didn't even ask her what was wrong, he just held her and that is all Chloe wanted of him right now. She knew she needed to tell him why she was a bawling mess and had called him but that would come later. For now all she wanted was to be in his arms because he was the only one who could make her feel safe.

Clark had sensed that something was up with Chloe some minutes before he heard her call his name. He had a weird ability to sense when Chloe was in trouble or was stressed out, he never would invade her privacy though. The only time he listened in was when he heard her call his name.

He had never seen her so upset in his life, so he knew that something major must have happened. Even though his curiosity was killing him he knew that all she wanted was him to be there and hold her and he was more than willing to comfort her anytime she needed him.

As the hour past Clark leaned against the wall and pulled here into his lap. He knew he could be here for a while and wanted to at least make sure that he would be comfortable to support her. Holding her close he could feel her heart beat against his own chest and he had never felt more at home.

When she had settled down a little more he pulled her away a little and looked down into her glossy eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe had been avoiding the subject all night and still didn't think she could talk about it without breaking down again. But she felt Clark's hands holding her up and it made her feel strong enough to discuss it with him. She brushed away some of the remaining tears on her face and took a large breath. "I told Todd…"

Confused for a moment Clark had no idea what to say, but if he really thought about it he knew exactly what she was talking about. His eyes went wide and his grip tightened a bit. "Chlo! God, are you okay? How did he take it? He didn't hurt you did he?"

His concern made her smile, he was always so protective of her. She shook her head and sniffed, "No, no Todd would never lay a hand on me in that way. It is just that as I came home I…ah…found Todd in bed..with….another woman." As she let the words roll out off her tongue she was receiving mental images of Todd and Lois again and it was killing her.

Clark's mouth feel open as he listened to Chloe's story, it had always feared that she would tell Todd without letting him know. But it was only fair, he kept putting of telling Todd and Lois and it wasn't fair to any of them, especially Chloe because it killed her to lie to Todd. But never did he expect to hear her say that Todd had been cheating as well. "Oh God Chlo, you okay?"

She was debating if she should tell Clark that the woman was Lois, but she decided not to because she would let Lois tell him if she wanted to. Nodding again she just decided it was better to let that be the end of it. "Yeah, I mean it hurt but when you are doing the same thing you can't be too angry. And he took it much better than I thought he would, I almost wish he would have yelled at me though." She huddled back into Clark's arms and laid her head on his chest.

Hugging her close he knew that their conversation was done, and he was okay with it as well. "Chlo, he just loves you too much, I know what he feels like." He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head, "You want to get out of here or just stay like this?"

Snuggling closer Chloe could feel her eyes drooping and she wanted nothing more than to just sleep. "Let's just stay here, just keep your hearing on high alert."

Watching her form this view was incredible because he could see almost every inch of her face. She looked so peaceful laying there in his arms, the way he had always wanted her to. "Alright, whatever you want."

Feeling herself falling deep she just relaxed, "Thank you Clark."

His own eyes beginning to close he barely heard her words, "For what?"

"Always being there when I need you, for loving me."

"Back at you Sullivan"

_"This is the fun club you knew about?" Lois asked sarcastically as she stared at the arcade._

Laughing at her side Todd was having a good laugh at the look on her face, "Yeah, they have Dance, Dance Revolution, best way to dance and have fun in my opinion."

Lois could see the little sparkle in Todd's eye that meant he was really serious about doing this. She couldn't believe that her cousin had fallen in love with yet another dork, "Alright, but you realize I have heels on."

Glancing down at her feet Todd took notice of the nice pedicure she had, the deep red polish suited her darker skin very nicely. "Well then you will just have to ditch the heels."

"And have them stolen, I think not. These shoes took me two months to save up for." Lois stood with her hand on her hip, there was no way she was parting ways with her Jimmy Choo's. 

Her child-like behavior was quite funny to Todd, he know knew where Chloe had gotten it from. He sighed and took a step closer, "How about you just set them on the machine in front of us, I am sure no one will try to steal them there."

Narrowing her eyes Lois thought about it and it did sound logical, "Fine, but if I lose them you are buying me a new pair." She took his hand and led him into the arcade, where she quickly gained the feeling of being over dressed.

Todd didn't seem to notice her uneasiness as he continued to walk over to the Dance, Dance machine, dragging her with him. "Come on"

Almost tripping Lois picked up pace to keep up with him, she could see all the young teenage boys eyeing her as she walked by. "God, what is it with breasts?" she mumbled under her breath.

Turning to her Todd didn't quite catch what she said but he heard 'breasts' and he had to ask. "What did you just say?"

Lois didn't think that she had said that loud enough for anyone but her to hear. She immediately began to blush and looked away. "Ah, nothing. So how do you play this again, it has been ages."

There was no way that Todd was letting her off the hook, "No what did you say about breasts Lois?"

Her blush became deeper and she felt like she could die, "I wanted to know what it is with men and breasts, why are they so infatuated with them?"

It was Todd's turn to blush, he felt like a young boy that giggled at the thought of a girls breasts. "I don't know, I always figured we were so intrigued with them because they are something we don't have."

Beginning to feel comfortable with the topic Lois had no problem in shooting back a reply his way. "Well I don't have a penis but I have never been particularly interested in them."

Todd's eyes bulged at her boldness, he looked around to see if any of the younger kids had heard them. Thankfully they hadn't, he turned back to her, "Well I don't know, maybe it is all a brain washing thing, like we are taught as youngins that a woman is visually different from males because they have breasts."

Thinking about it, she saw where he was coming from. "You have a point, but I still don't get why most men think bigger is better, if they had to carry them around they would disagree pretty damn fast."

Her comment caused him to glance down, yes he had noticed in the past that Lois was well endowed in that department but it had been some time since he had really noticed. Being married meant that he stopped looking at other women in that way, not that he minded because Chloe wasn't lacking in that area either. Regaining control of his eyes he looked back up to her eyes, "Yeah, I have heard that before."

His glance didn't go unnoticed and Lois began to wonder if Todd had ever found her attractive before she tried to set him up with Chloe. She had found him to be good looking, that is why she set him up with Chloe, so she would stay away from him. She was dating Lex at that time and things were a bit bumpy and she didn't need temptation. So she had set him up with Chloe, and was so happy that they had clicked and fallen for each other.

They held their gaze for some time, neither had noticed the world going on around them till a small boy tripped and feel into Lois. The force of the young boy caused her to fall forward and into Todd. Luckily Todd had time to react and put his arms out to catch her.

Looking up Lois caught Todd starring down at her, it was an odd angle to view him from but it was still a nice one. He quickly pulled her so she was standing up straight, which brought them to about eye level. They hadn't even heard the young boy apologize and take off, they were too caught up in each other.

Lois could feel his heart beating fast against her chest and she was sure he could feel the same. She didn't know what was happening, she had meant for this to be a fun night and somehow it was turning into much more at a very fast pace.

Not only did Todd feel her heart beating at record speeds he also felt how close their bodies actually were and how her thigh was brushing against his crotch. If she moved just a mere inch she would come into direct contact with his penis and he didn't know if he could handle that.

His hands had moved from her arms to around her waist and rested on her lower back. Her hands however stayed positioned right atop his shoulders, and her grip on them was still fairly strong. She was holding on so tight because she was afraid to fall, to take a plunge she might regret.

As Lois' eyes searched his she felt like she saw all the reasons that Chloe had learned to love this man. He was kind, honest, certainly good looking, and he could cook, it was an essential that all Sullivan/Lane woman needed in a man. She knew he treated Chloe like a queen, not that her baby cousin deserved any less that that, and that was what Lois always loved most in men. Their ability to realize what they have and never take it for granted.

Clark was also very good at this, but she knew he always regretted taking Chloe for granted. Not only had he done it while he was away, but for many years before that. She had loved him for over six years before he started to take some notice in her, and it killed him to know that he had lost the strongest love a human, aside from his parents, had ever given him.

Todd watched as Lois was thinking, and he thought that he had never seen her more beautiful. He knew that the feelings he was feeling were wrong and he shouldn't be having them but there was nothing he could do to stop them. His desire was to strong to deny or push aside, so he took the courage buried deep down inside him and leaned forward taking Lois' lips with his.

_Kissing Chloe in her living room was not in the agenda when Clark had set out to cheer her up this evening. But their conversation had led his heart down the path of love and desire he had for her. Seeing her eyes full of the hidden love she had for him had caused him to go over board, he just wanted to have a taste of her undying love again. So he had thrown all thoughts to the wind and pulled her close for a kiss._

He felt the hesitation in her lips and body and it made him realize what he was doing. To him it had been just kissing the woman he loved, but to her even if it was kissing the man she loved, that man was not her husband. If they were to be caught people would think worse of her because she was the married one who had vows to keep. And then there was Lois.

Kissing Chloe meant he was betraying the love he had promised Lois he had for her. Which he did love her, but just not in the same way he loved Chloe, Chloe was a woman that he knew loved him for all his secrets and faults. Lois couldn't love him in that way because she didn't know all his secrets, not that it was her choice it was his.

The thought of Lois finding them in this position made him realize he didn't have the right to be kissing Chloe. He pulled back and took a few steps away from Chloe, when he looked back she had her confused face on that demanded answers. "I am sorry Chlo."

She sighed and placed her hand on her hip, "Clark if I was looking for an apology I would say it, but I don't want to hear it. You didn't seem to sorry about doing it before, what the hell is going on?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets Clark lowered his gaze to the carpeted floor and focused on a black pebble. "I…. we, your right we can't do this."

If he had been looking up he would have seen Chloe's expression go from confused to very aggravated. "No, you don't get to do this to me Clark. You can't just kiss me and then pull away and tell me the exact god damn thing I said to you before you used your conventional way of making me shut up."

He didn't need to look up to know that Chloe was waving her arms everywhere and that her eyes were beginning to gloss over. The tone of her voice said it all, she was pissed and very distraught with him. "Chloe I am really sorry, I should have thought before I acted. I never meant to hurt you…"

"Never meant to hurt me? Maybe you should have thought about that ten years ago when you befriended me and made me your sidekick. I have been hurt by you many times in our friendship Clark, I am used to the concept." She was now pacing, she had never felt so infuriated with him in her life and it killed her to know that it was only because she loved him so much.

The sting of her words was deep and Clark knew that he had it coming, when Chloe was mad she hit him with every blow she had on him. He finally raised his head and began to walk over to her, "Look Chlo I know I messed up here…"

She stopped and turned to face him, her eyes red from holding the tears in and her eyes filled with fire. "No more like ed up, big time." She went back to pacing.

He sighed because he knew that she was right and there was no point in trying to defend himself to her. "Look Chlo," he couldn't talk to her when she was pacing back and forth in front of him, "Hey would you just stop and look at me?"

When she did look at him she shot daggers with her eyes and Clark actually feared her. "Yeah? All eyes on you Clark, what do you have to say?"

Gaining the courage to face her was like trying to find ice in hell, but he found the smallest cube and hoped it could stand the fire she was ready to spit. "I want you to know that I love you, that will never change. I want you, I have wanted you for so long that I don't know if I will ever want another like I want you, but you are not mine."

Chloe couldn't listen to this anymore, it only made her feel worse because she felt the same for him but couldn't run into his arms and make love to him like she really wanted. "Clark, just shut up. Stop telling me how bad you want me, but can't because it tears me up inside knowing that I could finally have you if only I weren't married. There is no way we can make this work."

Clark's face fell and he was crushed, "What are you saying Chloe? That we should cut off all contact and just never speak to each other again? Because I know I couldn't live without you in my life someway."

Her anger was beginning to build again and she just wanted to scream. "No, I don't think I could function without you either but Clark you need to stop saying you love me and kissing me, or showing up under the influence of red-k."

Visions from that night returned to his brain and he remembered how much he had longed for that night with Chloe but couldn't fully enjoy it because he had been on red-k. It just wasn't the same. He had longed to touch Chloe and make her happy for some time before they actually started dating but his chance was taken away the day he left for his training. And he hated to think that he was so much of a coward that the only way he could work up the courage to act on his want for her was by using red-k. "I don't know if I can keep my feelings locked away, but I don't want to lose you."

Watching Clark, Chloe saw that a normal friendship would never be shared between them again. After he had come to her that night at the Planet on red-k and they both had committed an act that was wrong, but something they both had longed for, they would never be the same. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Clark, I don't know if I can handle this."

An idea arose to Clark, and he knew it was wrong and that if he acted on it they both might regret it but he had to. "Chloe, I will be right back, don't move." And with that he was off.

"Clark what the he…" was all she got out before she realized it would be wasted on thin air. She sat down on the arm of the couch and began to rub her temples. "Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't Clark and I have a normal relationship, well he is an alien but I thought we were over that a long time ago. I need a drink."

She got up and walked herself over to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. The cool air felt nice on her heated skin and she sat with her head stuck in the fridge for a moment before she leaned in and grabbed a cold bottle. Opening it and taking a swig she grimaced at the taste, she had always hated beer but it was the only alcohol they had in the house at the moment.

Taking a few more sips she began to come immune to the disgusting taste and just enjoy the coldness of the amber liquid as it rolled down her throat. She walked back into the living room to sit and wait for Clark. "I am always waiting for this man? Why do I always wait and never just give up?"

"Because you love him too much," came the reply from behind her. She smiled, she should have known. Standing up she turned and saw him standing there in the exact same outfit he had left, but that air of confidence surrounded him. "Hello Kal."

He pretended to be hurt by her tone, "What no happy greetings or signs of joy."

She sat back down, but so she was facing him, "For you? No."

Walking over with his swagger he sat beside her and grabbed her beer from her hand and finished it off. "Well we might need to get a few more of these in you then."

Watching him not knowing how he and Clark could be one in the same, say for the presence of a little red rock, she glared at him. "You're so sweet, what are you doing here?"

"Well to do what Clark can't of course. We had such fun the other night, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself." He placed his hand on her thigh and began to brush his thumb over the material of her jeans.

She grabbed his hand and lifted it off her leg and slapped him across the face, "Don't talk to me like that, you should know by now what makes me tick."

Rubbing his face where she had slapped he eyed her even more lustfully, "I do, but I like to see you get fired up like this."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood, "I think you should leave now, and don't come back till you lose the red jewelry."

He stood and raced to take her from behind and hold her close to his chest, "Now I know that deep down you don't want that, deep down you know you could take advantage of me in this state and get a little of what you wanted along the way."

His grip on her was tight and she had to fight back an urge to moan at the gentle circles he was tracing just above the waist of her jeans on her stomach. She bit her lower lip, "Kal, please just go now."

He could tell in her voice that she was fighting her desire to be with Clark. Dipping his hand down past the waist of her jeans he found the elastic of her panties, he began to go back and forth over the elastic and he felt her shiver in his arms. "I don't think you want me to go all that bad."

Chloe was doing her damnedest to fight him, his touch, his hot breath on her neck, but she was failing miserably. She knew that he wouldn't leave and she wouldn't ask him to any more either, she also knew she would hate herself in the morning but she would learn to over come it. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and up into his hair. "Guest room"

He nodded with his head, picked her up in his arms and was racing off to the guest room that was at the far back of the apartment.


	17. Chapter 16

_The next thing Chloe felt was her body falling against the guest mattress, she opened her eyes to see Kal glaring down at her like a piece of meat. And part of her felt disgusted, but yet another part couldn't help but be turned on and want him even more. She propped herself on her elbows and eyed him, "So you just gonna stand there or what?"_

Kal loved her feisty spirit, it was what attracted him to her more than anything else. She looked so eager and willing just laying there on the bed, hair tousled and lips swollen from their kisses. It was a site that Clark had longed to see for years now, but only ever got to see it through a cloud of red. Kal darted his tongue out and licked his lips as the way she moved gave her cleavage a great push, "Well the view from here isn't all that bad."

She watched him as he watched her and she saw his eyes lose focus on her own and stare at her chest. Kal was a mighty strong man but she knew his weaknesses, especially when it came to her, and she knew how to work him. Beginning to move the strap of her top down over her shoulder she glanced up at him, "Oh but the view only gets better down here."

Biting back his moan Kal blinked a few quick times to try and regain his control. Chloe was the only woman that could get Kal to feel more like Clark and less like himself. She made him squirm in ways that no other human ever had, but it was a good squirm. He loved the way she made him feel, made him burn to touch her and please her. It was a feeling that Kal only got when Clark wasn't brave enough to act on that feeling he felt all the time. Kneeling down on the bed he trapped her between his own legs and hovered over her. "Your right."

Even though Chloe was about the only human capable of making him melt, it was still hard for her to keep her cool when he came so close to her. His heavy presence above her body raised her senses into overdrive and she could feel the wetness beginning to flow. His face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent trembles down her neck. Moving so her thigh brushed up against his erection she stifled a moan out of him and she giggled a seductive giggle. 

Knowing she had the upper hand this round Kal gave in and let her know how she made him feel. But not one to like losing he quickly composed himself to up the ante, he raised his left hand from the bed and stroked it up her side slowly. Ending at her breast he took it in his hand and squeezed gently, "Two can play this game Chloe."

The urge to scream out was large but Chloe wasn't allowing herself to succumb to him so easily. Biting her lip she held it back and took a deep breath before she looked him in the eye. Holding his gaze she lifted her own hand and brought it up his stomach, over his chest and shoulders, down his back and back around to his stomach. Still keeping his gaze she slid her hand below his jeans and boxers, gripping his cock a little harder than he had her breast. "Well I play dirty, can you handle that?"

Clenching his teeth Kal held back his groan, but still made a noise deep within his throat. Her moves were unexpected and he didn't have the time to prepare himself for them. Although he loved her touch, he loved the upper hand more. So not letting her rejoice in her win he quickly grabbed both her arms and flung them over her head and pinned her to the bed. "You forget who you are playing with."

His movements much for her to even notice until she was pinned and helpless, she smiled up at him and arched her chest into his. As much as she would deny it, she loved when he was aggressive and took control. It was a very sexy quality, but damn if she ever let him know all that. "Well now that you have me, what do you plan on doing with me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He taunted her with his lips just lingering over her fully exposed neck. This strategy was supposed to torture her, not him, but not being able to just take her right there was almost unbearable for him. He could smell her scent very strongly on her neck and it was pushing him farther and farther over the edge. It was a smell of wild lilies, pure and sweet. Inhaling her he closed his eyes and felt her body breathing against his, he couldn't take it any longer. He moved his head back and looked at her briefly before he descended his lips upon her own.

The feel of his lips against her own was what she had been craving all night. Kal's kisses were unlike any other males she had ever encountered. They had a hint of Clark in them, which only made sense, but they were more adventurous and exciting with Kal. He would switch up his movements on you and try many different tricks. Her favorite was when he bit softly at her bottom lip, it was the right amount of pleasure and pain.

She was struggling to be released and allowed to touch him, but he held her back only because he knew that her passion would build with her frustration. Her strength was one to be reckoned with, but nothing to compare to his, he easily held her back and her anger quickly came out in the forcefulness of her kiss. She bit his lip harder and tugged with an immense strength that would make anyone else bleed, but only made him smile into the kiss.

When he wouldn't let her go and she felt the smooth skin of his lips form a smile against her she really began to become angry. Not only was he holding her down and preventing her from feeling him, but he was roaming his free hand all over her body. She hid her trembling behind her struggle to get free and was putting all her rage into her kisses and knew that he only got more enjoyment out of it.

Even though being in control was a great feeling, and one that Kal preferred to have, it got old quickly when he realized that she wanted free so she could please him. Loosening his grip just enough for her to wiggle free, and make it look like she had done it on her own, he awaited the touch of her delicate fingers over his burning skin.

Wrenching an arm free Chloe knew that he had allowed her to get free but wasn't going to spoil his fun. But she knew that the only reason he had let her go was because he expected that she would begin to explore his body, and although she desperately wanted to, she let her hand fall limp at her side.

When her touch could not be felt Kal knew that she was purposely forgetting her desire to run her hand all over him to get him worked up. And no matter how much he wanted her touch he wouldn't beg for it, he would just have to find ways to make her do it. He pulled back from the kiss and sat straddling her lap.

Not expecting him to pull away Chloe was left kissing the air. She looked up to find him staring down at her, he had let her other arm free but she felt no need to move it now. They continued to stare for a moment or two, but Kal couldn't handle having here there and not doing anything about it. Inching his hands up her thighs and hips Kal rested them at the hem of her shirt, he looked up for approval.

Never taking her eyes off of him Chloe watched as he moved his hands up her body and rested at her hem. A little shocked that Kal would ask permission to strip a girl of her clothing, she smiled up to him to let him know she was okay with it.

With her smile Kal pushed the shirt up her smooth stomach and over her breasts. When it reached the point where it needed to be lifted over her head he stopped at her arms and waited for her to sit up.

The gentle glide of his hands over her upper body was pure heaven, she never wanted him to stop. But there was a point where he had to and she realized that her cooperation was needed to finish the task. Pushing herself up to a sitting position she lifted her arms up over her head to allow him to push the shirt the remainder of the way off.

Watching her with soft eyes Kal could feel Clark struggling to be the more dominate one, but the red k on his finger wouldn't allow it. As she sat up and closed the distance between them he could feel his pants grow even tighter and chest clench as he breathed her in. noticing her arms high above her head he took the initiative to continue removing her shirt.

Once the shirt was gone Kal flung it to the side of the room and Chloe's arms fell back against her sides. But quickly she picked them up again and began to push them under the black shirt he was wearing. Feeling the defined stomach muscles Chloe went weak again and her lust quickly returned. She ran her hands all over his torso, just enjoying her chance to explore. Bringing them back down, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and looked up at him, "Your turn."

Not one to argue Kal nodded and raised his own arms in the same fashion Chloe had done just moments before. The removal of his shirt is much quicker than hers was but nether have a problem with it. Discarding his shirt in the same fashion Chloe returns her hands to his chest, tracing the lines of his abs. 

Looking down at her he saw what had Clark Kent so far fallen. She was a unique beauty, her glowing blonde hair, mesmerizing green eyes, but most of all her love for him. Realizing her hands had left his chest he felt them tug at his own, bringing him down on top of her again. He felt her lace bra scratch against his bare chest and it brought back that need for her.

She saw his eyes ignite with that fire again and she let a small sultry smile play across her face. Running her hands up and down his chiseled back she felt herself become more and more comfortable with him, she wanted, no needed this. She held his gaze and looked deep into his eyes, "Make love to me Clark."

Even if it wasn't his name Kal would grant her wish, he knew that she didn't love him, she loved Clark and it was enough for him. He would for go that to have her, she was worth it. Nodding he leaned in and started yet another passionate kiss, which only led to more passionate things.

_The kiss was long and innocent, but also pure and full of lust. Lois had never shared a kiss with such electricity before, it was a new experience. She knew he felt it to because his grip on her became much stronger and possessive._

Todd also had never felt as much in a kiss before, not even with Chloe. And his kisses with Chloe were the most unique in the world, but he always believed they were that way because they were filled with so much love. But with Lois' he began to think they were so different because they were filled with nothing but lust.

Pulling back Todd rested his head against her own and looked up to her eyes. Her glossy orbs captured him and rendered him speechless for a moment. All he wanted to do was look deeply at her and watch her reactions. He figured that might be a little creepy, so he opted to finally speak, "Sorry."

Lois closed her eyes and let out a small laugh, she knew that was probably coming. Opening her eyes again she could read the sorrow in his eyes, but she could also see the desire still burning in them. "Don't be, I would be lying if it wasn't what I had been wanting all night."

The screams of young children brought Todd back to reality and he realized that an arcade wasn't exactly the place to be doing this. He brought his hand up and brushed it through her long brown locks and rested it on her arm. "Let's get out of here."

Loving the feel of his hands through her hair and grazing her body Lois savored it while she could. She knew that she shouldn't enjoy it and that she never should have come to his restaurant tonight, but she did. Nodding her head she looked at him once more, "Okay."

Taking her hand in his Todd led them through the mass of kids and out of the arcade. Thoughts racing through his mind with each step he took out the door and on the street to hail a cab. Thoughts of how wrong this all was, of how right it all felt, thoughts of Chloe and how much she loved him. Even though he felt that they had been getting a bit distant recently, he didn't want to hurt her, she was to dear to him. All thoughts left his mind when he heard the honk of a yellow cab parked in front of him waiting for Lois and him to get in.

She could sense that he was weighed down with thought, and she knew that it was probably the same things that were going through her own mind. This was not the sensible thing to be doing, but she was doing it and not going to regret it, she only hoped that he would feel the same. When the cab pulled up she waited for him to notice and get in, once he did he opened the door and helped her in. When he slid in next to her he grabbed her hand quickly and uttered the address of the restaurant back to the diver. She turned her head fast, "Why are we going there? Won't it be a little obvious?"

Knowing his choice of location would worry her he just squeezed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Not if we go in the back way and up to my office. Nobody will see us, I promise."

His squeeze made her feel a little more comfortable, but she still worried about being caught. Because not only would it ruin the night but it could ruin her Todd's marriage and reputation as a great guy. She didn't want either happening, she knew that the marriage thing would be eventual if they kept this up, but she didn't want him losing his respect. Not wanting to scare him that she was rethinking this she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, "I trust you."

When the cab pulled up to the back ally of the restaurant Todd paid the driver and helped Lois climb out of the car. They waited for the cab to drive off before they even looked at each other, Todd held Lois close to him and looked over at her face.

Scanning the building Lois avoiding looking at him. She was afraid to see his loving eyes staring at her the way they should only stare at Chloe. If she did see that then this would be over and she would have to walk away. But the feeling of being watched got to her and she had to turn her head to look at him. She found no trace of love, just eyes full with desire and wonder, which was exactly what she needed to see. "So how do we get up to this fortress of yours?"

Todd couldn't gage what this feeling was, it wasn't love but it wasn't a need either. It was something he wanted, something he knew he shouldn't want but he wanted it none the less. He wondered if this is what most men who cheated thought of as they committed the sinful act. Never had he thought himself a cheater but he had never been put in such a situation before either, so he guessed that he thought wrong. He smiled and pulled her along with him as he began to walk towards a lonely door at the corner of the building, "This way."

Feeding off his energy Lois quickly followed after him and blocked out any thoughts that might discourage her. She came this far and wasn't backing out now. Climbing the stairs to the second floor of the building was tiring to do in heels and Lois was grateful when they reached the top of the stairs and stood before a single glass door.

Reaching the door he stopped and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He could feel Lois' strong presence next to him and he began to wonder, how were they going to do this once they got inside the apartment. Before it was just set up to lead to the perfect moment, but now they were alone and would have to initiate it. Hearing the click he turned the knob and pushed the door open to let her in and followed behind her shutting and locking the door again.

Entering the office Lois took in the large space that held a dark oak desk, a massive leather couch, and a small bar off in the corner. She stopped in the middle of the room and just surveyed it, she didn't know where to go from here so she thought she might let him make the first move. "This office is gorgeous."

He watched her take it all in and he had to admit the view of her standing in his office was a beauty. He couldn't recall a time when Chloe had actually been up to his office, say for when she helped him redecorate. He didn't spend much time at all up here, only when he was paying the restaurants bills or meeting with special clients they are catering for. Why he wasn't sure, because he loved every thing he put in this space. The desk was his fathers old one, he used to sit at it as a child and patiently wait for the day when it would be his. The couch was the one in his frat house in college, so many memories on everything in this office. He nodded as he looked around himself, "Yeah, this place is like my secret layer, only not so secret."

She laughed at his small joke, but she could see how much this place meant to him. His office was to Todd like the loft was to Clark, his own little alone place. Wanting to make this easy for the both of them she decided to start getting comfortable and kicked off her heels. The feeling of his carpet beneath her stocking feet was so soft. "We all need our secrets," she said as she turned to face him again.

Watching her was an easy habit to form, she was so graceful and beautiful. As she removed her shoes he saw the comfort over take her features as she sunk her feet into the carpet that was given to him as a wedding gift from his grandparents. The lust had returned to her eyes and it lit the fire within him again. He walked closer to her but stopped about a foot from her, he wanted to tempt her and she if she would take the bait. 

Seeing what he was doing Lois considered if she wanted to play his game, or just surrender. She knew if she decided to play they could bet at it all night, neither of them liked to lose much. But if she raised her white flag she would lose a bit of her edge, was she willing to do that? In the end she decided she was, she would forfeit and deem him the winner. She took one step and closed that distance between them and placed a kiss upon his lips.

Shocked that it had been that easy Todd took a moment to respond, but when he did he grabbed Lois and pulled her close. Her body felt so good against his own and he couldn't wait to feel her bare skin against his. She began to push him backwards and over to the couch, once his legs hit it they buckled and he fell to a sitting position. Taking advantage of the situation Lois straddled him and began to remove his jacket. 

The warming sensation of the sun on her skin woke Chloe from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see a white shirt clad chest, she smiled as she took in the scent that was Clark. For a moment she had almost believed that last night had been a night Kal came to her, but the raging headache reminded her of the tears she had cried. Sitting up Chloe ran a hand through her hair and looked at the clock for the time. It was half past six, she needed to get up and get ready. But more importantly she needed to find Todd and make sure he was okay. 

Easing herself out of Clark's arms she stood up and took in his sleeping form. A smile graced her lips as he moved to get used to the void she left, he hugged the blanket closer to him. Then her face frowned in confusion, they hadn't grabbed a blanket before they feel asleep last night. Her head turned fast to the door, it was closed and she knew that Clark hadn't closed it after he rushed in. 

Tucking her hair behind her ears she took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She took a moment before she turned the handle and walked out, but once she did she inhaled the scent of fresh coffee. The walk to the kitchen never seemed to take so long, but as she made her way down the hall she prepared herself for what she would see.

As she turned the corner she saw a person that wasn't expected, but still comforting to see. It was Lois, she was sitting at the counter her head in her hands and cup of coffee in front of her. Chloe walked up to the counter and sat next to her, resting her arms on the counter she kept her eyes forward. "Thanks"

Lois looked up, she had heard Chloe open the door and every step she had taken down the hall up to the noise the stool made as she sat down. Lois' face held remnants of dried tears and running make up, she had been crying for God knows how long and she couldn't believe that her baby cousin was thanking her. "For what?"

Finally looking at her Chloe saw how much Lois had gone through during the night, and alone. She turned to face Lois and began to wipe way some of the wet tears that still lingered. "For covering me and Clark with that blanket and shutting the door, how'd you get in here anyways?"

Chloe's calmness and kindness took Lois by surprise, she knew that Chloe had been doing the same but still to take it all this well was not normal. She had come back to talk to Chloe hours later after the confrontation but found her and Clark asleep in each others arms. She sighed, "Todd gave me a key for… well you know. I came to talk to you about last night but found you two like that and didn't want to intrude. So I stayed out here as a distraction incase Todd came home."

Smiling Chloe pushed back some of the hair in Lois' face and held it. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do any of that. I'm not mad, but does Clark know?"

Thankful that she still had Chloe's love, Lois took a deep breath and relaxed. She shook her head, "No, there's been a part of me that wants to tell him but every time I try I just can't."

Nodding Chloe got up to make pour herself a cup, "I know what you mean, and I am sorry for never telling you about Clark and I."

Watching the brown liquid go from the glass pot to the green mug she listened and took it all in. "No worries, I knew anyways. You two aren't too good at hiding your love for each other from a person who knows you better than anyone in the world."

A laugh escaped Chloe's mouth, "Yeah, I guess we were dumb to think we could fool you, a top reporter for the Daily Planet and best friend, cousin, and girlfriend." She walked back around to sit next to Lois and took a long sip. "So why didn't you ever confront us?"

Taking her own drink Lois turned to her, "Because I knew you two loved each other but also loved me and Todd, it was just a deeper love between you. Plus by the time I figured out Todd and I were doing the same so it was pointless." It was a lie, Lois had known long before she made the moves on Todd, but it would make Chloe less guility.

Chloe nodded, "I understand." Both woman sat in silence, they understood each other and not much talk was needed. Neither heard the footsteps approaching them until the voice made it's self clear. "Chlo, let's not sleep on the floor ever again. I know you think I am invulnerable and all but my back is killing me right now. "

Clark stopped dead in his tracks when he found Lois and Chloe staring at him, both with wide eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

Clark looked back and forth between the two sets of eyes on him; he knew that something needed to be said but there was nothing coming from his mouth.

Lois was the first to break the silence, "Invulnerable huh? I always just thought of him as thick." She stood and finished off her cup of coffee before leaning kissing Chloe on the head, "I will leave you two to talk, call you later. Later Smallville" She nodded at him and ducked out the door.

All Chloe and Clark could do was stare at her body as she left the apartment. Once the door had shut Chloe turned to Clark and saw his eyes still wide from shock. She blinked, "Clark she knows, you should go and talk to her."

Running his hands through his hair Clark nodded and walked up to Chloe. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You going to be okay for a few?"

His warm hands reminded Chloe of just how much warmth he provided for her. She placed her own hands over his own and stared up into his eyes. "I'll be fine, but just talk to her okay? She loves you enough to be level headed, but you can't let her get away with out talking."

He knew she was right and he didn't want to end things like this with Lois, he needed to explain himself to her. He nodded and kissed the top of her head just where Lois had moments ago. "Alright, I will be back in a few. I love you Chlo."

It had been sometime since Clark Kent said that to her not Kal, even if she knew it without him saying it was still nice to hear. "Love you too Clark." She watched him as he opened the door and looked to her one more time before he shut the door. She sighed, there was so much running through her head. She wanted to take one long relaxing, hot bath but knew that she needed to contact Todd and make sure he was okay first. 

Walking over to her purse she found her phone inside with no missed calls or messages. She expected but was hoping for something from him, it killed her to not know if he was okay. Finding his name in her list she hit call and sat back down at a stool praying he would just pick up.

Two rings, three rings, four rings went by and Chloe was beginning to lose hope. But just as she was about to hang up she heard a click that let her know he had picked up. He didn't say anything and Chloe didn't know what to do, she could hear his breathing but it was a little ragged. She couldn't take the silence any longer and she finally whispered, "Todd?"

Still no answer from him, it was making Chloe a nervous wreck but she knew she deserved most of it. "Todd, damn it just say your okay. That is all I need to know, please come home and lets talk, please?"

Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks now and she was hoping it was enough to bring him home. Waiting was never her best virtue and Todd knew it but he didn't have to please her right now, but he still loved to so he finally answered her. "Chloe, I'm fine. I just bunked at my office, I know we have a lot to talk about but I don't know if we really need to. "

Hearing his voice had never felt so good to Chloe but she had to contain her happiness. "I want to explain things, I never meant to hurt you Todd. I just wish I could make things up to you."

He laughed into the phone, a sort of relieved laugh. "Chloe I know you never meant to hurt me, just like I never meant to hurt you. " He sat up on his couch and ran his hands through his hair, this was going to be a big thing for him to say. "Do you want to know how you can make things up to me?"

Wiping away the lingering tears Chloe stood and made her way towards the bathroom, she had a feeling she would really be needing that bath soon. "Yes, what is it?"

"Stop lying to yourself, to Clark, to Lois, and to me. Divorce me and be happy, that is all I want of you Chloe, to be happy and I know Clark makes you happy. I know you love me, I don't doubt it but know that you are in love with him." For a man who could count on a single hand the times had cried in his life Todd didn't fight the tears that stung his eyes an cascaded down his rough cheeks.

His words were everything Chloe had learned to expect from Todd, he was never a very selfish man and knew when he had to give up things, especially when he had already lost them. Leaning against the sink Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, this is what needed to be done. "Okay, consider it done. Thank you for being so reasonable Todd."

Closing his eyes with her answer he let the final splash of tears leave his eyes. "No problem Chloe, you know I would do anything for you and vise versa. But I need to apologize for it being Lois, I never meant for it to happen, let alone it be her."

She didn't need to hear his apology to know he meant it, she knew it when she read his eyes last night. "Don't worry about it, we are even. By the way Lois was here earlier, you might want to talk to her she feels like crap. I told her not to but you know Lois, promise me you will call her?"

Todd rubbed the back of his neck as she brought up Lois, he was afraid of talking to her. He knew that she was feeling horrible last night and that he needed to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. But he would have to figure that out later because Chloe said he needed to call her so he would. "I promise, I will be by later to grab some things. Talk to you later hon?"

She smiled when he called her hon, he always used to call her that and was glad he still could. "Okay, see you later ." They hung up together and Chloe started that bath and Todd went back to sleep.

Clark caught Lois just as she was getting on the elevator, "Lois wait!" He ran and stuck his hand between the closing door and frame. Pushing it back he stepped in and let it close. He hadn't noticed before but Lois looked horrible, her hair was a mess her make-up was a bit runny, and her clothes terribly wrinkled. Not thinking he just ran up and pulled her into a huge hug, "I am so sorry Lois."

Tired of keeping a strong face in front of everyone Lois finally broke down and let it all out. She clung to his shirt and sobbed into his chest, never had she been this vulnerable to Clark before, she never allowed herself to, but it felt good to finally let it out.

Her sobs were a lot for Clark to take in but he held her tight and rocked her back and forth. He had known Lois for years and never had he seen her cry like this, he knew it took a lot for her to open up and he was grateful she trusted him enough to do it. "Shh, Lois, I am sorry. I never meant for you to find out from anyone but me."

Unable to take his apologies any longer she pulled back and whipped away her tears. "Clark stop apologizing damn it." She hated to listen to him say sorry over and over when he didn't even know what she had done.

Angry at her reaction Clark took a step back, "No Lois, I need to apologize for what I have done to you, especially the fact that I was too cowardly to tell you myself." He took that step back and came closer to her again, "I wanted to tell you, but could never dig up the courage to hurt you like that."

Fed up with her lies Lois took a deep breath and sip out her betrayal, "Clark, I know you feel like , but don't because I have been sleeping with Todd." She couldn't force herself to look up and see his reaction so she just kept her eyes glued on her shoes.

Her words hit Clark like a kryptonite bullet. Chloe never mentioned that the woman she found with Todd had been Lois, but maybe she knew that Lois would want to tell him herself. He wanted to feel anger, but couldn't, he knew that now they were even and there was no use in throwing out angry words. "Well this is ironic."

Surprised at his reaction Lois looked up to see his face full of a bit of amusement. And she couldn't hold back her laugh any longer, it slipped but quickly built to a unstoppable roar. So bad that she fell to the floor holding her stomach.

Her laughter contagious Clark soon joined and sat next to her. Finally they both had regained composure and stopped their laughter. Looking over to Lois, Clark saw a new layer of tears had replaced her others, but this time they were tears of laughter and not pain. He leaned over and whipped them away, "So do you promise that we can still be friends?"

Taking his hand she held it in her lap and covered with her own. "Of course, you aint' getting rid of me that easily Smallville."

_A chill had woken her in the middle of the night and not allowed her to go back to sleep, so Lois had been up for hours unable to will herself into slumber. She had snaked herself out of Todd's embrace and thrown his button up shirt on and sat on a matching leather chair across the room. All she did for the past few hours was to stare at him, he looked at peace, like what they had just done wasn't wrong. _

Even though Lois herself couldn't say that it felt all that wrong, she knew deep down it was. But she knew that this whole night was wrong and she knew that long before she left the house this evening. When she had hatched the idea of seducing Todd earlier that day to try and push Clark and Chloe together she knew heartache and pain would come with the package.

She was sick of watching them dance around their true feelings for one another because God had handed them one crappy round of cards. They loved each other and deserved to be with each other, and she decided if neither of them was going to do anything about it she would. One day they would thank her for committing lechery and slightly ruining their lives, she knew they would.

A stir caught her attention and her thoughts returned back to the surface of reality. She saw Todd sitting up on his elbow and watching her with a sly smile on his face. Returning the smile she brushed her hair back behind her eyes and waited for him to break the silence that had overtaken them.

Todd had been awake for just a few minutes watching her, but he enjoyed his time. She looked gorgeous in his shirt with her long golden locks flowing all around her face and upper body. As he watched the smile spread across her face his own grew a bit and he couldn't fight back the words forming in his mouth, "You look beautiful."

His words made her blush and she ducked her head allowing her hair to fall in front of it, hiding her face from his vision. She looked up through her strands and saw him still eying her, it made her a little uncomfortable but she knew he meant well. Brining her hair back with a loose tie she stood and walked over to him, she sat on the edge of the couch and grazed her fingers over his exposed arm. "You don't look so bad yourself."

The feather light touch of her fingers drew a shiver from Todd and he had to close his eyes as he let it pass over his body. Opening them again he found her big brown eyes glistening down at him, he brought his hand and rubbed her arm, he began to draw himself upwards as she began to descend upon him. Their lips met in the middle and what began as a soft kiss quickly grew into a heat filled need.

A need soon interrupted as Lois' cell went off across the room in her purse. She groaned and pulled back, "Gah! Why now?"

Todd grabbed her arm and held her in place, "Don't get it, let it go to voice mail"

Shaking her head Lois escaped his grip and walked over to grab her purse off of his desk. "No, it could be work needing me, or worse Clark wandering where I am." She looked at the id and thankfully it was only work. "Hello?"

Watching her lean against his desk as she talked to who he was assuming was work, Todd could see her ease into a level of comfort. Just like Chloe she loved her job and everything that came with it, even if it did take up most of your life, it must be a reporter thing. But what caught his eye more was the inching up on his shirt on her thigh as she moved. It drove him insane as it would inch up but then fall back down.

Getting up he brought the light blanket with him and walked up behind Lois and encircled her waist with his arms. He had never thought in a life time that he would do this with anyone but Chloe, but there was just something about Lois that made him comfortable and relaxed. He heard her finish up her conversation and set the phone down on the desk again.

She looked over shoulder at him, "I have to head to work, I am sorry."

Sighing he closed his eyes, "Are you sure you have to?"

"Yes, they need me to cover because Janet didn't show up today, so they want me to edit her piece and get it in as well as my own." By now she had turned in his arms and rested her hands on his bare shoulders.

Another sigh was released from his lips as he nodded, "I more than understand the life of a reporter."

Brushing stray hairs out of his eyes Lois chuckled and pulled herself way from his grip. "Speaking of our favorite intrepid reporter, you should call her. I am sure she is worried about you." Picking up her dress she removed his shirt and slipped the dress over her head.

Hearing the mention of Chloe almost made Todd feel dirty and wrong. He hadn't thought of what it would be like to confront Chloe and try to hide this from her. He didn't want to think about it, so he didn't. He returned his gaze to Lois who was throwing her jacket over her shoulders and grabbing her belongings. "I will don't worry. You need money for a cab or a ride?"

Stopping at the door she looked back over her shoulder, "Nah, the Planet isn't too far from here, I think I will walk, clear my head a bit. See you later?"

Nodding Todd stayed where he was, "I sure hope so."

_A light breeze blew in and aroused Chloe from sleep, she slowly opened her eyes as she pulled the bed sheet closer to her body. She was facing the night stand on her side and she came face to face with the shining brilliance of a red-k stone. Sighing she shut her eyes again, he had placed it there on purpose and she knew it, but there was nothing she could do about it now._

Turning over to face the large balcony that led off the guest room Chloe saw his figure looking out over the city as it woke. He was only wearing his boxers and she let her eyes soak in his sculpted back, one she had always wanted to touch and now had more than a few times. He didn't seem to feel her eyes on him so she rolled over and got herself out of bed.

Holding the sheet to her naked body Chloe made her way on to the cool patio and leaned with her back to the railing next to him. Afraid to look up at first she kept her eyes glued to the dark red of her painted toes. She had just gotten a pedicure for her hard work on a new case and she loved the deep red she had chosen.

Clark had known she had been awake since her breathing had changed, but he didn't want to look at her. He hated having to look at her after what they had done, not because it was wrong but because he knew that he was only hurting her by being a coward. When he felt her warm body stand beside him he kept his gaze focused on the point of the Luthorcorp building. The silence that filled the air was killing them both, but neither knew what to say.

Moments passed and not a word had been said or a movement made and Chloe just couldn't take it any longer. She bit on her lower lip and took a deep breath, "You know I don't regret it."

Her voice was like the song of an angel and Clark had to struggle to focus on her words. Even though they were what he wanted to hear it sucked to have to admit that in reality they both should. But they couldn't regret what they had longed for, for so long, he bowed his head and looked over to her beautiful face. "Good, I was hoping I wasn't that bad."

A laugh escaped her lips, leave it to Clark to make such a serious moment silly. Picking imaginary lent off of the sheet she looked back up into his eyes. "But my one question is why do you feel that you need red-k?"

Gripping the rail in front of him it was hard not to leave finger impressions, "Chloe, it is no offense to you, you know I want you. But in the back of my head I am always fighting myself when I think of the fact that you are with Todd and I with Lois. With that ring on my finger I forget all about them and focus just only on you and me and what we share."

Chloe watched his face as he explained himself and she could see the genuine hurt and pain in his eyes when he talked of his need of red-k. But she also noticed the love and care in them when he talked about her, it made her smile to know just how much he did love her. Pushing herself away from the rail she ducked under his firm arms and stood between them. "I understand."

Feeling her body slide so close to his made his stomach tighten in anticipation of her touch, he wanted her more than ever right now. She looked so gorgeous with her bed head and nothing but a white sheet to cover her most intimate areas. His grip on the metal pole loosened as he looked down into her green orbs glistening up at him. The scent of lilies and coffee radiated from her body and he closed his eyes as he took it in. "Of course you would, you always understand."

She wanted to reach out and trace the curves of his chest, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate right now. Her urge to pull him to her was quite strong and taking all her will power to fight it, but if he continued to lower his voice and look so beautiful then her will might just give up. "You get used to if after a while."

Turning her body so she could look out at the view along with him she laid her hands on the railing and rested against his body. Her against him just felt so right, like they were molded to fit each other. Letting his guard down Clark moved his arms from the rail to around her waist and hugged her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and whispered in her ear, "You want some breakfast?"

As hungry as she really was Chloe didn't want to say yes because that would mean that he would have to leave her and make it because lord knew she wasn't going to. Taking a few moments to answer she just reveled in the moment that she had envisioned in her head for so many years. Finally she rubbed across his arm and nodded, "Yeah, I am starving. You worked me out pretty good last night."

A blush crept up Clarks neck and flushed his cheeks at her referral to his performance last night. Laying light kisses on her shoulder he returned the compliment, "You weren't too bad your self Ms Sullivan."

Nobody had called her that in years, mainly because it wasn't her name anymore but Clark would never let it go. And he was the only person she allowed to still do it, only because it was a thing they had always shared and it reminded her of the good times. "And we only went one round."

Her dirty mind and playful soul was very intriguing to him and made his desire, along with his erection, for her grow. Brining his hand up to cup one of her breasts he breathed heavily into her hear and whispered, "Do you think you could handle a second?"

His challenge was issued and Chloe never backed down from a challenge. She turned in his arms so she was facing him again. "You're on Mr. Kent, but after you make me some breakfeast."

The smile gracing his face faltered a little but only to return fully in a mere second. Nodding he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before he pulled away and walked back into the bedroom. "Scrambled eggs, wheat toast, and sausage links?"

Hugging the blanket back against her to fill the void he had left on her skin, Chloe nodded and watched him walk away from her. "You know me all to well Clark."

A sly smile played across his face as he pulled on his jeans before walking out the door, "Don't you mean I know all of you to well?"

Her mouth dropped open a bit, Clark was never usually this dirty. But before she had the time to rebuttal he had walked out the door and down to the kitchen. Chloe just laughed and turned back to watch her city come to it's full attention. Remembering how none of this was real, Clark and her weren't married but just living a secret life of sin behind Todd and Lois' backs. She knew that telling them would be heartbreaking but she, no they, would cross that bridge when they came to it.


	19. Chapter 18

_Clark had left after they had ate breakfast because both knew they needed to get ready for work and try to pretend this didn't happen. Chloe was standing in the shower allowing the warm droplets of water cascade down her body trying to think of a way to ignore this at work. She could still feel his touch on her skin, his lips over her own, him inside her and it was making her wet all over again._

She shook her head and grabbed for the bottle of shampoo to distract herself and finish her shower. Thank God Todd hadn't returned last night, although it did worry her that he hadn't. It wasn't like Todd to not call her if he knew he wasn't coming home, so she worried. Finishing her shower she shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

Walking into the bedroom she checked her phone to see if he had called but her phone read blank, she sighed as she threw it back on the bed and headed for the closet. She pulled out a deep purple skirt suit and laid it on the bed, glancing at the clock she saw she just over half an hour to make it to work on time. Quickly she dried off and put on her outfit, she wanted to get to her favorite coffee house before work because she knew she would need the caffeine to get through the day.

Clark ran home praying that he would find Lois in one of her really deep sleeps and he could just say that he had found her that way when he got back and slept on the couch. But to his luck, or dismay he wasn't sure, he hadn't found her in the house at all.

Her papers from her story were sill laying on the bed and her laptop laying idle on the nightstand. He searched the house for a note but found none, removing his phone from his pocket he checked for any messages left on his phone but again he came up empty handed.

Sighing he placed the phone on his nightstand and headed into the bathroom to start a shower and prepare for work. It worried him that Lois hadn't left him any sort of message letting him know she would be gone, it scared him to be honest.

But his mind told him if she was in danger he would know because Lois wouldn't go down without a fight and he would be able to hear her screams. He chose to believe that she was quickly called into work or had a friend emergency. Refusing to think on it any longer he jumped in the hot shower and let the water relax his sore muscles.

The relief of tension the water gave his muscles was a reminder of just how hard Chloe had worked him last night. Many loved Chloe's 'ball of fire' attitude and energy but he highly doubted anyone thought she applied it to _**all**__ aspects of her life._

Memories of the night before invaded his mind and he quickly found him self aroused and aching for her touch again. Suppressing his urge to go back to her, he grabbed a towel and shut the water off. How he was going to get through the day without thinking of last night was a mystery to him but he decided he just needed to take it minute by minute and pray Chloe didn't do anything to sexy.

_When she reached the Planet, Lois felt refreshed and ready to start her day. The entire way over she had thought about last night and what it now meant. She knew that eventually either her and Todd would have to admit or Chloe and Clark would find out. She was hoping for the latter because she didn't know if she had the courage to tell and break both their hearts. If they just found out then they would hate her and get on with it, hopefully._

She also thought if she wanted to continue this with Todd, last night had ended up being so much more than she had planned and it scared her. All she had intended to do was seduce Todd and sleep with him in the hopes of making Chloe and Clark less guilty in their love. She had suspected that they had slept together at least once since his return and her curiosity was killing her.

Following and watching Clark was an option, but she didn't want to invade his privacy and couldn't do that to Chloe either. But she saw it in the way they looked at each other, their love was still strong and alive. Lois had tired to ignore it at first but after trying to have a relationship with Clark and just knowing that deep down his heart belonged to Chloe wasn't enough for her. She wanted Clark to be happy, and Chloe too, and she knew the only way they both would be happy is together.

Her feelings were more than confirmed the other night when Clark had neglected to come home and she had found out Chloe did the same. Plus the looks and tension between the two the next day were just adding to the fire, Lois was sick of watching it and wanted to do something. First she decided she would just leave Clark, that way he would be open and they could figure out what to do.

But she knew that would be unfair to Chloe because Clark would be there asking her, but she wouldn't have the courage to leave Todd. And who would really, he was the sweetest guy on earth, besides Clark, and he had been there for Chloe when she really needed someone. There was no way she was going to put this on Chloe, so she decided that doing a little dirty deed might help them all.

When she arrived at her desk she looked over to find Clark's desk vacant and she smiled, she knew he was usually late so she didn't suspect anything just yet. A look over to Chloe's desk would reveal that she was sitting working on her article already. A chuckle escaped Lois, what had she expected? Them to walking hand in hand making lovey-dovey eyes at each other?

Setting her purse down Lois walked over to Chloe's desk and leaned against one end. "So did you get out of here at a decent hour last night?"

Chloe jumped a bit from her trance as she turned to face Lois, eyeing her dress Chloe raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah I did actually, but by the looks of it you didn't, you didn't get home at all."

A blush crept up Lois face as she smiled and looked down, "Let's just say it was a interesting night."

Continue to give her the eye Chloe just laughed and turned to grab her cup of coffee. "I see, do I want to know?"

Wondering if anything did happen Lois just watched Chloe and her mannerisms, but she could read her, "No, it is really quite not what I expected. But enough about me, what did you do with your free time last night?"

Not fully looking at Lois, Chloe set her cup down and kept her eyes steady. "Well Clark took me to a midnight showing of 'Funny Face'."

The pensiveness in her voice told Lois that more had happened but she wanted that so she didn't push it. "Good movie, was he in a better mood then when I talked to him last?"

Chloe nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it was like old times really."

"That's good, well I am gonna go work on Janet's story that they hauled me in early for. You wanna do lunch?" Lois stood next to Chloe's chair and awaited an answer, as she looked up she caught a glimpse of Clark walking through the doors.

She could see that Chloe saw it too and tensed up, that was what Lois wanted to see. Not Chloe tensing, but knowing that she was right and hadn't just totally ruined all their relationships. "Umm yeah, noon work for you?"  
Lois nodded, "Works perfect, see you later." With that she walked away taking a path that would cross her with Clark. As she came close to him she smiled her best smile, "Morning Smallville."

Clark hadn't come back for some time but Chloe wasn't worried, she knew he was in good hands with Lois. She sat on the couch watching as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky and brought the city to it's full attention. Sipping her coffee she could feel the hot liquid race through her veins warming her body and waking her as well.

This morning had turned into more than she could ever imagine, she had not expected Lois noble character and love to shine through. Why she had never seen what Lois was doing before shocked her but she was eternally grateful for her cousin. And even Todd had reacted far from the way she had pictured, but was glad that no hate had erupted from this situation.

She heard the knob to the door turning and she smiled as she turned to great Clark, but was meet with another man she loved dearly. "Todd."

His hair was everywhere and his clothes terribly wrinkled from his sleep in them but he still looked as handsome as the day she married him. he returned the smile and began walking towards her, "Hi Chloe."

Rising to meet him, Chloe sat her coffee mug down on the table and ran to hug him. She needed to let him know that she may not be in love with him but she still loved him to death. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks by the time she reached him, "You know that I never meant for this to happen like this?"

Todd hugged her tight and let his own tears fall, "I know, and I never meant for it to be Lois."

"Don't worry if anyone I would rather it be her." Chloe pulled way and wiped the tears from his face. "Do you want some coffee?"

Todd returned the favor and wiped away her tears and held her face in his hands. "Sure that would be great; you know how I like it."

A giggle escaped her as she let go of him and walked towards the kitchen to grab him a cup, "Have a seat, we should talk."

Watching her walk away a smile never left his face, he sat down and looked around the place he had called home for the last few years. So much had happened here that he could never picture leaving. But he had never pictured of leaving Metropolis either but he did for Chloe, and he didn't regret that decision at all. "Yeah, but I don't want it to be awkward."

Returning from the kitchen with a large steaming cup of coffee in hand Chloe sat beside him and held it out for him to take. "Oh believe me, me either. I plan on moving back to Metropolis, you can have everything in this apartment, but I only ask for one thing."

Todd took the cup from her hand and drank from it, she still made the best coffee in the world. He set the cup down and turned to her, "Really? Well anything for you Chloe, what is it?"

She squeezed his hands before she stood up and walked over to the mantel piece. She reached up and grabbed the large frame and held it to her, "I just want this picture of us from the wedding."

He could see by the glisten in her eyes that it truly meant a great deal to her, and as much as he loved that photo he knew that he couldn't take it from her. "Of course, that isn't too much to ask Chloe, I know you love that picture."

Walking back to the couch she sat next to him again and held the photo in her lap and they both stared at it. "I remember that day like it was yesterday."

Draping his hand over the back of the couch he pulled Chloe closer and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. "Same here, you looked so gorgeous."

"You didn't look to bad yourself, I especially love that cake on you." She giggled as he began to lightly rub her arm.

Not wanting this moment to end Todd remained quite and placed a small kiss on her head, "I love you Chloe."

Smiling she knew he meant it in the same way she loved him, as one of her best friends in the world, "I love you too Todd."

"You sure your going to be okay?" Clark still had his hand on Lois' shoulder as she was getting ready to get in the cab.

Rolling her eyes, Lois shook her head. "I will be fine, like I said Clark I have been preparing for this day for years now. But I need to catch my plane, deadline tomorrow you remember."

He laughed at her never letting work leave her mind for more than ten minutes. "I remember, and Lois as odd as this may sound, thank you."

"Your welcome, but I did this for you and Chloe so you two better get together now or I will skin you both."

"I believe it, and you know I hope you can work things out with Todd too. But I will let you go, talk to you later at home?" He brushed her stray hair that the wind was blowing around from her eyes.

Grabbing his hand Lois smiled and stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I hope so too, see you at home Clark." She bent down into the cab and Clark shut the door for her. She waved as the car drove off until she couldn't see him any longer.

Waving until the yellow cab turned a corner and took Lois away, Clark had to fight back the tears. He was happy, but it still hurt to know he had strung Lois along all that time and hurt her. sighing he turned to make his way back to Chloe. He stopped when he heard her voice again, she was talking to someone. Again he never invaded her privacy but he was curious, "I just want this picture of us from the wedding."

She was talking to Todd, it was the picture he had found the day before. He knew that he needed to give them time to talk, he would call her later. But for now he felt the need to just clear his mind and make preparations for the present he and Lois had discussed for Chloe. 

Taking to the skies he began to prepare for the major task ahead of him.


	20. Chapter 19

"Hello…" Chloe picked up her phone with a questioning voice from the unknown id.

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" A smile replaced her frown at the noise of that familiar voice.

"Well hello to you too, where did you go this afternoon, I was beginning to think Lois Lane had swept another man away from me." She meant for it to be a joke but it kinda hit him wrong, he didn't want her ever doubting his love for her.

He sighed into the phone, "Nobody could ever keep me from you, not now and not ever."

Playing with the hem of her oversized shirt she began to beam with a smile again. "Well good to know, but what do I need to be ready for?"

Clark could hear her smile in her voice and it made him so happy to know that he made her happy. "A date, I want to take you out tonight. So cancel all of your other plans and be ready in twenty minutes."

Taken back by his confidence she began walking back to her bedroom, "A date huh? After everything we have been through you want to take me on a date? Well what do I need to wear? Dressy, or casual?"

The feeling of being able to keep a secret from a reporter was the best in the world, "Dressy, but casual, a light summer dress will do."

"Summer dress? Are you insane it is supposed to be freezing out tonight." Pushing her winter clothes aside to find her summer dresses, she would fight just for fighting sakes but still listen to him.

Hearing the shifting of hangers he laughed because he knew she was searching for a dress. "Well who said we were going to have our date in the city?"

The hint of secrecy in his voice intrigued her and made her want to know even more. "Really? So just were you taking me Clark Kent?"

A chuckle escaped his lips as he set the final rose in the vase, "That my little reporter, is for me to know and you to find out. Now you only have fifteen minutes, can you handle that?"

She narrowed her eyes, not that he could see it, "No fair, if you wouldn't have been flirting and teasing me then I probably could be ready by now."

"Oh really? Well I just can't help myself, you are too much fun to flirt and tease with. See you in fifteen minutes then?" He set to the skies to run home quick before he picked Chloe up.

Picking out a plain, red strapless dress and laying it on her bed she smiled, "See you." 

Both hung up with the anticipation of seeing the other running through their system.

"Welcome to Lucky, just one for tonight?" the young man asked Lois as she entered the restaurant.

"No, I came to see if the owner, Todd Luckson, was in the building tonight." She was fidgeting with the hem of her pocket in her jacket and had a hard time standing still.

Taking in the woman before him, Mike could see that she was a little rattled and probably a close friend of Todd's. He nodded, "I will run back and see if he is busy. Would you like me to seat you while you wait?"

Figuring it would be better to meet him in a secluded area rather than the vast lobby of the restaurant she nodded, "Yes that would be great, thank you."

Something about the older woman had Mike fascinated, he wanted to know why she seemed so jumpy and why she needed to see Todd at such an hour, and while he was at work. But he knew his job was to do as the customers asked and not intrude on their private life, so he nodded and held his arm out for her. "No problem, right this way."

The young boy had a caring personality and Lois knew that it would get him somewhere , sometime down the road. Taking his arm she followed him, getting an odd sense of déjà vu from years back when the young girl, Lisa she thought her name was, took her across Todd's restaurant back in Metropolis. Reaching a small table she let go of his arm and sat down, "Thank you again."

"It is my job ms, can I get you anything while you wait?" He set a menu in front of her and awaited her answer.

Smiling up at him , she didn't need to look at the menu, "Just a class of ice water will do."

He nodded and took the menu back, "Alright, I will be back with that and hopefully Mr. Luckson."

Returning his nod she sat back in the chair and watched him walk away, such a nice young man, hoped he would stay that way. She had never been to Todd's restaurant here in New York, shocking as it was they never made it here, not even when her and Clark came to visit on holidays.

It was so much different then Dresden back in Metropolis, much more ritzier and fancy. But that is how New York compared to Metropolis, she would love to move here, she always loved New York. Metropolis was a big city but it couldn't compare with New York, nothing could really. 

Her though process was disturbed by the thud of a glass next to her arm. She turned to thank the young host but it she wasn't greeted by his toothy smile, it was in fact Todd smiling down at her. "When they told me I had a young brunette waiting for me I couldn't believe my sense of déjà vu."

Lois giggled as he sat down across from her and starred at her with those eyes. "Yes well, I just wanted to talk to you and took the chance you might be here."

"Good thinking, but I thought you had a plane back tonight." He took a sip from her glass of water and placed it back in front of her.

Gripping the glass she could feel the warmth his fingers had left, "I did, but I missed it, didn't feel like returning home to an empty house. I want company, I don't know if I can handle being alone right now."

Todd took her hands in his and held them tight, "You are welcome here anytime. Did anything happen between you and Chloe, or you and Clark?"

His warm hands felt so good against her cold ones, "No, me and Chloe are great actually, had a good talk and we both understand each other's actions. And Clark and I talked, and are good as well. I think we all understand why we all did what we did, it is a messed up love square but in the end we know that we all love each other. We just love some in a different way."

Watching the emotions she went through as she talked, Todd wanted nothing than to just take her in his arms and tell her it would all be okay. "Couldn't have said it better, Me and Chloe talked. She plans on moving back to Metropolis and we will remain good friends, I don't think I could live with anything less."

"So you talked to her, that's good." Lois pulled a hand free and drank from her glass, the cold ice water sliding down her throat and cleansing the dryness. "So do you have to stay or could we go up to your office?"

He raised his eye brows, "Ms. Lane are you insinuating something?"

A giggle left her lips, "Maybe, but really I just want to be with you. Todd I know this sounds cheesy and so unlike me but, when I am with you I just feel whole. Like nothing in the world can hurt me, with you I could just sit in your arms and it be the most erotic moment."

The look in her eyes said all that she did and more, Todd nodded and stood up. Pulling her up to meet him he kissed her, normally he felt a tad wrong for he knew he had been cheating on Chloe. But now that it all was out in the open he didn't feel as bad for kissing Lois Lane. When he pulled away he cupped her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you Lois."

Holding on to his hands she let a small smirk flick across her lips, "I love you too Todd, but shouldn't we kiss in private, at least till the divorce is final. I don't want people thinking bad of you."

Nodding he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the restaurant that led up to his office. "Go on up, just going to let them know I am leaving for the evening."

She smiled as her sign of agreement and began her ascent of the stairs. He watched her go until she reached the top and turned for his door. Once she was gone he turned to grab a host, it just so happened to be Mike. "Mike, I am taking off for the evening, but if anything really needs my attention just call okay?"

Sensing that Todd was much happier than he had been in, well ever, Mike grinned and nodded. "Sure thing Todd, good evening."

"You too, " Todd turned and headed up the stairs to meet the woman who had planned all this, but never did she expect such great results.

_Lois' extremely happy demeanor caught Clark off guard and he wasn't sure how he should take it, "Morning Lois, I missed you last night, what happened?"_

For some reason Lois didn't expect that question because she figured that he hadn't gone home at all, at least that had been her hope. Turning to face him she thought up something quick, "I got a small hint from a source about a possible story but it was a bust."

Clark had become quite the expert on when people, especially Lois, was lying but he decided that she deserved her secrets as he had his that he kept from her. "Alright, you look exhausted you should go home and freshen up."

Walking over to her desk, she sat and picked up the article she needed to be working on, "Can't, they asked me to come in early and work on Janet's article. She went into labor early this morning and can't really push out twins and a story at the same time I guess."

Her quick wit and humor brought a smile to his face and he sat down at his own desk just kitty-corner from her own. "I can see how that might be difficult. So you want to join me for lunch later?"

She didn't even look up from her piles of papers, "Uh I would Clark but I made lunch plans with Chloe, you could join us if you wanted."

At the mention of her name Clark's eyes shot in her direction, and found hers watching him as well. But she quickly turned when she noticed she had been caught, he could hear her heart speed up and he smiled to himself.

"Earth to Clark?", when he hadn't responded Lois looked up and saw his eyes glued to a desk down the office occupying her little cousin. A 'I-told-you-so' grin spread over her face but she kept it to herself and let him gawk a little longer before she interrupted him.

Being ripped from his trance Clark turned to face Lois who was glaring at him with those intense, loving eyes. "Oh, uh… no that is fine. I took her out last night, I will give you two time to do your cousin bonding stuff."

She actually laughed out loud, " 'Cousin bonding stuff', Clark if me and Chloe did anymore bonding we would be attached at the hip. Besides don't flatter yourself, we would still do it in your presence."

A blush crept into his cheeks as he began picking up some loose papers and organizing them, doing his best to keep his eyes of a blonde reporter just a little ways down the row. "Well, you two can gossip without me, I will just grab a bite with Jimmy or something. Which reminds me I have to look at some of his photos, see you around later?"

Lois watched him stand and head over to Jimmy's small cubicle, she nodded, "Yeah alright, see you later."

Turning he took a deep breath, thankful that he hadn't felt to horrible so far yet. When he reached the young photographers desk he found him looking through a massive pile of photos. "Hi Jimmy, sorry I blew you off yesterday I had to get some air."

Finally pulling away from a photo of a downtown riot, Jimmy looked up to Clark with a knowing gaze. "It's okay CK, I could tell you had a lot on your mind. So did you pick one?"

The question threw Clark off and he looked at Jimmy with question eyes, "Pick one?"

A small smile came across his face, "Lois or Chloe? Come on Clark everyone in this office can tell that even though you are dating and love Lois, you are madly in love with Chloe and she you."

Clark never took Jimmy for the type to get caught up in office romance, especially when it was beyond obvious he had a thing for Chloe that she didn't even pay attention to. "I uh, I don't know what you are talking about Jimmy. How about those photos?"

Smirking Jimmy just sighed and turned back to his pile of pictures, "Okay CK, but just know that you can't string either along, it isn't fair to them, or you." He picked up one from the right hand corner and held it up to Clark, "Perry likes this one the best but I am not quite sold on it yet."

Wanting so desperately to talk to someone about this Clark almost took the risk of asking for Jimmy's opinion, but knew that it would be inappropriate. So he shoved it all to the back of his head and took the photo, "It is a great shot, but I think there is too much going on, why don't you go with this one." Clark picked up a less busy photo and handed to Jimmy, "Still as action, but you get to see other by standards who are in awe, people will relate to that."

Nodding Jimmy took the picture from him, "Good thinking CK. Thanks for the help."

Letting him take the item from his hand Clark smiled and nodded, "Anytime Jimmy, and thank you for your advice."

"No problem, but seriously Clark be careful. They are both to special to lose so don't mess up." He stood up and began walking to Perry's office to drop off the picture they had chosen.

All Clark could do was nod his head slightly, Jimmy was right if he didn't go about this the right way he could lose both and he knew he couldn't live if he did. Turning to head back to his desk Clark collided with someone and sent all their papers flying. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I need to watch where I am going."

Seeing the delicate female hands starting to pick the papers up Clark noticed it was Chloe and his eyes moved up to meet hers. A small chuckle escaped his lips, "I guess you are used to clumsy Clark by now, no apologies needed."

Her cheeks blushed and she laughed, "No, it is fine I wasn't looking anyways." She stood quickly and he could tell she was feeling awkward from the stiffness in her body. "Excuse me, " she uttered as she walked by him.

Not wanting her to get away and leaving the tension there he turned and followed her to the copy room, "Chloe wait."

Lois, watched this all from her desk and she laughed with slight amusement as the two seemed to act like young, awkward teenagers with adolescent crushes. It gave her that happy feeling she got when Ross and Rachel had finally gotten back together on _**Friends**__, that feeling she got when she knew something was just right._

As they entered the copy room and shut the door, their conversations being cut off from her prying ears, she turned back to her computer and started her work again.

"Chloe, hey wait." Clark shut the door behind them and turned to her a little out of breath from the worry she wouldn't answer him. "Talk to me would you?"

Sighing, Chloe set down the folders she was carrying and turned to him, her eyes already beginning to glaze, "What do you want me to say Clark?"

"I don't Chlo, I just don't want you to feel awkward around me. I want us to be able to be like we always have been." Clark leaned against the copier and looked deep into her eyes.

Rubbing her hand through her hair in frustration Chloe, took a deep breath, "Clark, you have no idea how bad I want that too, but I just can't."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, "Why not Chlo? You seemed find this morning, and I can sense there is more than you are letting out. I want to be there for you Chlo, come on, let me in."

She knew she should fight his touch and caress but it was too hard for her, "I can't Clark because I just got a call from the New York Times and they want me to start there next week, I am moving to New York Clark."


	21. Chapter 20

It had been two months since Chloe and Todd made the big move to New York. Clark had been in such a big shock he stopped talking to her and wouldn't respond to any of her calls or emails. She was worried but knew that he was taking this hard, especially after all that had happened just before her departure. But she had to admit that the loss of Clark in her life the last couple of months had been hard and made her want to move back, but she couldn't. She had been offered a job at **The New York Times**, and she couldn't turn that down

Her and Todd had been talking about moving for almost a year, with Lois and Clark both at the Planet, Chloe had found working there almost impossible. She loved them both to death but couldn't handle watching Lois advancing in a career that she had only decided she wanted a few years back. Chloe had worked too hard all her life to be surpassed by Lois, it may be petty and stupid but it was something that Chloe knew she couldn't handle. And after Clark had came to her and they had slept together she knew she had to get away before she gave in and ruined her marriage.

Telling Lois had been hard, one of the hardest things she had ever done. Lois of course did her best to hide her sadness and be happy for Chloe. She wanted her to have the best and wouldn't stand in the way of something that made Chloe so happy. But what was harder for Lois was not only hiding her sadness in losing Chloe, but Todd as well. She didn't know where to go from here, her plans had been monstrously screwed up now, but all she good do was kiss Chloe goodbye and keep in contact.

Chloe had had a long day and wanted nothing more than to sit in a hot bath and relax. The Times was proving to be a lot more than the Planet but she was up for the challenge and didn't let anyone know she was dead tired. But it being a Friday she was so happy for the weekend and just wanted to relax her muscles. Flipping through the pile of mail a letter caught her eye, it was addressed from a Clark Kent in Metropolis, Kansas.

Actually it wasn't a letter, it was a manila envelope sealed, and it held more than just a letter. Taking the package with her she walked back towards her bedroom to get in more comfortable clothes. She ripped open the envelope and dumped out the remnants on the bed, a letter lightly floated out and next to it landed a CD in it's case.

The CD gaining her interest a little more she picked it up first and looked at it, it was a blank CD, burnt she guessed. But there was a piece of paper attached on the back, it read: **Read letter first.**

A smirk crossed Chloe's lips as she looked at Clark's sloppy handwriting, how she had missed seeing it on a daily bases. Setting the case down on her dresser she picked up the letter and began to open it with her thumb. When she finally peeled back the paper she found a couple pages inside, unfolding it she saw that the letter was also written in Clark's handwriting.

**Chlo, **

I know I haven't been the best at this whole situation, and I am sorry. It is just, I lost you all those years ago and hated that I was losing you again. I miss you Chlo, God I miss you so much. I can't get through a day without thinking about you and the last couple of nights before you left. I know you probably want to forget them and move on but I know I will never be able to.

But this letter isn't my way of trying to get you to come back or change your mind. I just found this song and thought it was perfect. I changed a few of the words to work for us, but other than that it was made for our situation. I don't expect you to talk to me after the way I have acted the last couple of months but know I am always here Chlo.

I love you,

-Clark.

Chloe did her best to keep the tears from cascading down onto the piece of paper. She had wanted to hear from him, even if it was a letter full of hate, just something from him, every day since she left. She had wanted to call him and force him to talk to her, but she knew that that was no way to handle this. She had to let Clark come to her on his own time, and just wait patiently. Setting the letter down she opened the case and placed the CD in her stereo and picked up the sheet behind the letter with the lyrics on it.

As she hit play she sat down on the edge of the bed and prepared herself for something heartbreaking. Clark always did things that broke her heart so she expected this to be nothing different. But as the light strum of a guitar filled the air she smiled and listened to the words.

Hey there Delilah **(Chloe)**  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah **(Chloe)**  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah **(Chloe)**  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar **(pen)**  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah **(Chloe)**  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song **(letter)** I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah **(Chloe)** I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah **(Chloe)**  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah **(Chloe)** here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

As the song ended Chloe was wiping away tears that had fallen, the song hadn't been to heartbreaking. It was, in fact, more simple and lovely, perfect. Clark had been right, it was perfect for them, but Chloe hated that she couldn't share it with Clark.

She bent over and pressed replay and let the soft melody fill the air and let her drown in the love she could feel radiating from the words. Laying down on the bed she just stare out the large window and watched life go on around her when it seemed she might not be able to go on with hers.[/i

_Lois had been a wreck the last couple of months and everyone just chalked it up to her losing Chloe. And part of it was her loss of Chloe, but another big chunk was Todd. As much as she tried to ignore it and move on, she had these big feelings for him deep inside her that wouldn't let her alone. She and Todd had emailed back and forth a few times, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't enough._

Clark didn't notice her funk, but it was probably because he was in his own. The first few days after Chloe left Clark had gone into seclusion, he didn't talk to anyone and barely left the house say for work. Lois didn't act jealous or weird because she knew that Clark was having such a hard time with this and she understood. She knew more than ever now that she had to get him and Chloe together someway.

Flying to New York came across Lois' mind, but she thought it might be to obvious. She needed a cover for being in New York and time to see Todd. And fate couldn't have been more on her side when she heard about the riots and strike of a small clothing factory in New York.

Storming into Perry's office Lois asked him to let her fly out and cover the story. He had first found it dumb to spare one of his best up and coming reporters on such a small story. But after a lot of begging and brown nosing Lois had her plane ticket for New York.

Playing it off that she wasn't to excited about it she let Clark know that he was welcome to come with. She eve threw in maybe having dinner with Chloe and Todd, knowing it would only turn him off more, and he declined. Saying that he needed the time alone, it might help him get more work done.

So Lois left him home alone for the four days she was set to be away. She hadn't told Chloe or Todd about her visit, she didn't want Todd telling Chloe, especially because she didn't have any intention of making this a family visit.

Boarding the plane her stomach began to do flips and kicks, was she sure about this? Did she really want to risk so much on a hunch? Recalling the looks Clark and Chloe used to share, and the way that Clark had been acting she knew he needed to do t his. Not for her, but for her baby cousin and the man they both loved. 

As she lay nestled in his shoulder Lois' took in the smell of sweat that laced both their bodies and she smiled. For once the after sex snuggle didn't leave her with lingering thoughts of worry and concerned. She didn't have to worry about being caught by anyone, or being interrupted by a call from Chloe or Clark. It was all over now and settled so they could do this without guilt lying somewhere in them.

"What are you smiling about?" Todd rubbed his hand up and down her back and held her close.

Moving her head to look up into his eyes she rested her chin on his chest, "The thought that we can do this as much and often as we want without anyone or anything stopping us."

A gleam passed through his eyes as he realized it too and he bent down to kiss her. "You know Lois Lane, you are right. "

"Aren't I always?" She smiled a toothy smile up at him and hugged herself closer to him.

Todd brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Always." Her head returned to a laying position on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He could sense that she was thinking, and it was worry sum thinking. "Lo, what's wrong?"

Lois sighed, "I don't know, it's just where do we go from here? We can't keep this relationship up long distance; I can't stand being away from you that long."

Cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him he looked deep into her glossy eyes. "Hey, hey it's okay. We will figure something out, I promise you. Chloe said she plans on moving back to Metropolis, which leaves an open spot in my bed."

Smiling Lois nodded, "I think I would like the change. I love the Planet but, I just need to start fresh. I will call Perry in the morning, he may put up a fight but they don't call me a pit-bull for nothing."

"No they sure don't." Todd placed a kiss on her forehead and they returned to a comfortable silence.

The rest of the night went on just like that, Lois laying in Todd's arms as they watched old movies on the television in his office. And it was the way they both wanted to spend the rest of their nights.

Chloe was finishing putting on her lipstick when she heard her phone beep, running over she saw she had a text message.

**-Guest patio, five minutes**

A giggle left her lips as she put the phone down and went to grab her shoes, and as she slid the bright red pumps on she heard the thud of Clark landing on her patio. Looking up she saw him holding a small bundle of white lilies in his hands. He was wearing dark pants with a matching black button down shirt, very Kal she had to admit, but he looked so sexy in black.

She stood up and walked over to the sliding door and opened it, leaning against the frame she smirked at him, "You sure there isn't any red-K I should be checking for?"

Returning her smirk he stepped closer, "Just where would you check?"

Reaching out she pulled him closer to her and leaned up, "Let's start here." Placing a kiss on his lips she didn't force it, all she needed was the feel of his lips against hers.

Enjoying the simplicity of her kiss Clark slid his arms around her waist and brought her as close to his body as he could. When she broke it he leaned his head against hers and cupped her face, "Still need to check?"

Chloe scrunched her face in mock thought, but giggled shortly after. "No, I knew it was you because Kal wouldn't spend money on buying me my favorite flowers." She took the flowers from his hand and held them close to her face.

The vision of Chloe taking in the lilies scent was breathtaking, she looked so sweet and innocent, Clark wished he could freeze the moment forever. "Well you make me want to do things for you, like tonight. You ready?"

Her nose still lingering deep in the flowers center she smiled and looked up at him. His eyes so full of love and care, it was the look that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. "Yeah, just let me grab something to cover up with."

Leaving his arms Clark watched her run back in the house and grab a small black shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. As she was walking back to him he took a step back and smiled, "Clark Kent airlines, departing now, destination for you to figure out."

Her jaw dropped and she swatted him, "Your not funny Kent, you know I hate not knowing things." She hopped up into his arms regardless if the suspense was killing her, she knew the faster he took off the faster she could find out where they were going.

Clark jumped off the patio and held on to her tight, it had been so long since he had given her a ride, he missed it. "That's what makes you a reporter, a reporter that I love."

"Buttering me up will not make my curiosity stop. But I love you too." She nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder and held on tight, she had forgot how cold flying can be.

The rest of the short flight lasted only a few minutes before Chloe felt Clark land and she lifted her head to look around. Her breath caught in her throat, she was starring at a blanket set with a picnic basket and food along a river. The air smelled of vineyards, which could only lead her to guess she was in Italy, the one place she had always wanted to go. Turning to face Clark she barely whispered, "Clark are we…."

"In Italy, yes." The look of awe and surprise on her face was exactly what he had hoped to see. He remembered her always talking about how she wanted to go there once she got older and had the money to spare. Finding out from Lois she had never made it there he knew he had to bring her there, to show her how much she truly meant to him.

She was trying to fight back her tears but she could feel one as fell and was running down her cheek. Running up to him she jumped in his arms and held him tight, "God, what did I do to deserve you?"

He never expected Chloe to have that strong of a grasp, he almost got the wind knocked out of him. Hugging her body closer to him he took in her scent and closed his eyes in bliss, this was what he had waited so long for. "Because you love me for me, accept all of me."

Pulling back her tears had more than multiplied, she smiled and leaned into his hand as he brushed them away. "What isn't there to love?"

Holding her face, Clark realized what a dumbass he had been back in high school to overlook her, but thank God he had seen it now. "Well most girls couldn't handle the whole alien thing too well."

Making a face she laughed, "Alien shmalien, it's just a little heat vision and flying."

Beginning to tickle her , Clark walked her over to the blanket and sat her down. "You Miss Sullivan are just too funny."

Struggling to escape his torture she wiggled and kicked, "Clark stop! You win, you win!"

Falling over with her on top Clark stopped and looked into her eyes, "I sure did."

"Do you think all this flattery is going to get you some tonight Mr. Kent?" Chloe sat up and straddled him resting her hands on his chest.

Laying his hands on her thighs he smiled up at her, "Was I wrong to think that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and quickly began to tickle his sides, he may be alien but he was still ticklish. And he may be ticklish but he still was stronger than her and he quickly over powered her and sat up holding her hands behind her back. "Play nice, or no dessert for you."

Chloe wasn't to hungry for anything but him, but didn't want to get this night moving to fast. Putting on her puppy dog face she leaned closer, "And just what is for desert?"

"That comes after the main course," He gritted out between his teeth he had to clench to hide his arousal.

Knowing she had put him a little over the edge Chloe grinned and leaned into give him a quick kiss. But only a quick one, to tempt him, "Alright, lets eat."


	22. Chapter 21

"I am stuffed," sighed Chloe as she set her napkin down and laid herself down on the small blanket.

Smiling at her relaxed form Clark set down his own napkin and ran his hand through her tousled hair. "Are you too stuffed to dance?"

Chloe jerked her head up and stared at him, "Dance? How are we gonna do that there is no music?"

A sly smile spread across Clark's face as she stood up and walked over to a small bench, "How you underestimate me Miss Sullivan." From behind the bench he pulled a small portable stereo and set it on the stone slab.

She sat up fully and laughed at him, "I most certainly do from time to time." Standing up she walked over to him and waited while he turned on the player. When she heard the light guitar strumming she smiled to herself.

Watching her face change and her smile grace it he himself began to grin, he closed the distance between them and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Placing her hand in his she let out a small giggle, "This one and many more." Chloe wrapped her hands around his neck and sighed as he pulled her close to him and rested his hands on her lower back. "This song…it always reminded me of us."

Nuzzling his face in her hair he took in her scent and the moment they had shared only a few time in their life. "Me too, that is why I thought it was perfect for tonight."

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

After a moment of brief silence Clark pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes. "Stand on my feet."

Chloe gave him a strange look, "Stand on your feet?"

"Do you repeat everything? Yes take off your shoes and stand on my feet." Clark loved keeping her on edge, one of his few pleasures that he had.

Still eyeing him funny she slipped off her heels and placed her small feet on his own. She knew she couldn't hurt him with her weight but she still didn't understand what this was going to other than make her almost eye level with him. "You Clark Kent are one weird man"

He laughed and hugged her closer, "A weird man you love."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Before Chloe realized it she felt almost weightless, and then she noticed that the trees were getting to be about eye level. When she looked down, the ground was almost two stories below her. The initial reaction was fright, she clung to Clark and her eyes went wide. "Clark, what the hell?"

He was laughing before she even spoke, he saw the wheels turning in her head and was having fun watching her process. Ever since he had learned he could fly this is one thing he had wanted to do, take Chloe on a ride. "We are flying Chloe."

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"I can see that, but how about a little warning before you just take off on me." Really she didn't mind, she loved it in fact. She had known Clark was Superman the minute that the world had discovered they had a savior in blue tights, and she had always wanted to know what it was like to fly with him.

Clark brought his hand up to caress her face, "Now were would the fun in that be?"

Leaning in to his touch her feisty nature was squashed and all she wanted was those hands caressing her entire body. "I guess your right, but you know what else could be fun?" She brought her hands down, running them over his body and ended with them firmly placed on his rear.

The aggressiveness in her touch was more than Clark had expected, but he liked it. "I don't know if that would work while in flight Chlo."

Her grip became tighter and her smile more wicked, "Well you never know till you try."

Holding back a moan Clark looked down at her lustful eyes, "Well I would rather try on the ground."

Pouting and sticking out her bottom lip Chloe released her grip and nuzzled back against his chest. "Alright, but I am holding that against you."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Clark rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. "I am sure you will."

As they floated high above the Italian country side they didn't talk much. It wasn't needed for them to understand each other. They could tell what the other was thinking and feeling by just being so close to them and being together. Neither wanted to end the moment but it was getting to be really late, and really cold, so Clark steered them back in the direction of the picnic, the music becoming clearer as they got closer.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

When they landed both didn't make a motion to move at first, Chloe was regaining the feeling of ground beneath her and Clark was waiting for her. But when he felt she was fine he broke apart and rubbed her shivering arms. "Here, have my jacket." He took it off and draped it over her shoulders.

Chloe took the jacket graciously and hugged it close, but that was when she felt something in the breast pocket. "Clark what the hell do you have in this pocket?" From it she pulled out a small felt box, her eyes went wide and she looked up to Clark.

His plan had gone beyond perfect, he couldn't have dreamt it better. Waiting for her to find it was hard because he had just wanted to take it out all night. But when the look of recognition and shock crossed her features a smile busted across his. He took the box from her small petite hands and got down on one knee.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Chloe, I know this is really fast and you are not technically a free woman yet but I can't wait. I need to know that after all we have been through you will be mine in the end. I love you Chloe Sullivan, would you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?"

Tears were falling freely from her eyes and she could barely see Clark's face. His words were enough though, strong and powerful and directly from the heart. She could feel herself shaking and wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself up, so she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Yes! Yes Clark Kent I will marry you, finally I will marry you."

His own tears threatening to burst over his cheeks Clark held them back and lifted Chloe and swung around. Never in his life had he surged with this much joy and happiness, it was a moment he was sure that he had lived for. Stopping and putting her down he took her left hand in his and took the ring out of the box. "The ring was mom's, with one slight change. I added one small yellow diamond to it to make it yours."

Watching him slide the ring on her finger was a dream she repeated so many times in her head during high school and college. "Clark it is gorgeous, thank you so much. I love you." She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him hard and passionately.

Gripping her face he held her close and gave the kiss his all. When they had broke apart he leaned his head against her own and cupped her face, "I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Kent."

A blush crept into Chloe's cheeks and she giggled, "I know you do, now make us fly again."

Clark nodded and waited till her feet were again atop his and he took off, "Your wish is my command."

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Waking up to the morning sun in her eyes, Lois squinted and untangled herself from Todd's arms. He stirred a little and opened his eyes, "Hey were do you think your going?"

She smiled down at him, "Well I have to use the ladies room, and I should probably call Perry to let him know I am going to be moving." Standing she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, "I will come back, I promise."

Letting her hand go and his own fall Todd nodded, "You better." As he watched her leave the room Todd realized that he could definitely live with that vision every morning for the rest of his life.

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, he began to think of the last couple of years. He had never stopped loving Chloe per say but his love for Lois just became so apparent that he couldn't keep it hidden any longer. He didn't feel as guilty as he knew he should, and he knew it was because from the very beginning he knew he would never have all of Chloe.

Her love for him was never doubted but neither was her love for Clark, the one that had left her. At first he didn't understand how someone could love a person that just up and left without any sort of explanation or good bye.

But then Chloe finally opened up to him about Clark and the relationship they had and the tone of her voice and look in her eyes told him that she hadn't stopped loving Clark and never would. He thought he should be offended by this, but he couldn't be because he knew that Chloe wouldn't ever date or marry him as a replacement, she really did love him.

Then when Clark had returned, Todd didn't know what to think. But his first concern was how it would effect Chloe, he knew she had gone through depression when he left and didn't know what his return could do to her. Then he began to wonder if he needed to worry about Chloe leaving him, but then he felt foolish for ever doubting Chloe in that way.

As the years past they all seemed to get along quite well and Todd understood why Chloe loved Clark. He was a great guy who would do anything for the ones he loved, and he had never been anything but nice to Todd. Even though they put on the front that they were happy with just being friends, Todd could tell both still loved each other immensely but were dealing with the cards they had been dealt.

Admiring them both for putting their love aside he was never shocked to find out that they had slept together. With a love like theirs he was shocked they had put it off for almost two years after his return. But now as he watched Lois walk around in his night shirt talking on the phone he smiled to himself and knew that he didn't regret a thing he had done in the last few years because it all led to a life with Lois.

Lois caught him staring and smiling at her and she eyed him. She quickly finished her conversation with Perry, who wasn't very happy but understood why she was making the move. And he was happy to hear that Chloe was coming back to town and would probably enjoy her job back. Hanging up the phone she walked over to the couch and sat beside Todd, "And just what has got you all smiles?"

Tugging her close to him Todd snaked his hand around her waist, "You Miss Lane is what has got me all smiles."

Ducking her head Lois smiled and looked back up to him, "I don't handle flattery very well, but thank you."

"You did just fine, and you are very welcome." He brushed away her hair so he could see her face better and held his hand there. "So do you have anything you need to do today?"

Indulging herself in his touch she closed her eyes, "Yeah, I need to head back to Metropolis and take care of some things."

The words were not what he wanted to hear but he knew that her life didn't revolve around him and she needed to do things so that she could move out here and be with him. "Alright, when are you coming back?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice, and it made her feel special. "Umm not sure, depending on how long it takes me to tie things up and take care of everything. But you know you could always come with me, you have got to have some vacation time saved up right?"

He smiled at her playful words and ran his hand through her long locks. "I do but I think that the time away will be good. Not saying I don't want to see you but we both need to settle things and I think if we do that then when we finally get back together it will all be much better."

Lois understood where he was coming from, and had to admit it made great sense. "I get it, but the offer is still up for grabs."

"I will remember that, but how much time do we have till you leave?" He rubbed his free hand across her exposed knee and looked up into her eyes.

His touch sent shivers down her spine and she had to hold back a slight sigh, "My plane leaves in a couple of hours."

Moving in he nuzzled her neck and took in her scent, "Perfect, I think that will be enough time to say our good byes don't you."

She tugged at his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, "Oh I think we can manage."

_When her plane landed Lois went straight to grab her bag and left the airport bound for Todd's restaurant. She was only going to be in New York for three days and she had to do a lot, reminding herself she was really here for work. But she had planned on visiting the strike site tomorrow and maybe get an interview with the heads of the company the next day. The most important thing on her list right now was getting to Todd._

Hailing her cab she rummaged around in her pocket for the address she had scribbled down the night before and read it off to the driver. The drive was fairly relaxed, she just sat back and took in all that was New York City. For all the traveling she had done with her father as a child and also searching for Lucy from time to time she had never been to New York City.

It was everything she had imagined and more, so much better than what you saw on MTV and stupid stuff like that. The buildings rose so high she felt like they doubled the height of buildings in Metropolis, she felt like a dorky tourist really. But her tour came to an end a bit too soon as the car lurched to a stop and when she looked out the window she saw the front of the restaurant.

Paying the driver she stepped out of the cab and felt it drive away fast in search of a new occupant. She just stood there, for how long she has no idea but she would guess it came close to at least fifteen minutes. Standing, starring at the sign and front of the building, she was so nervous to enter the place. Why she had no idea because it was just Todd she was going to see, it really should effect her this much.

After a constant battle with herself in her mind, she had to seriously consider if she should check herself into a mental institution after that one, she took a deep breath and walked through the door. The place was gorgeous, the dark brown colors on the wall gave it a very calm mood and released some of the stress in Lois' body. The style was a bit modern with little hints to throw back in the twenties area. It was most definitely the style of both Todd and Chloe, which made her smile because she remembered how much she missed them both. "Can I help you mam?"

The small voice had startled Lois and she jumped a little, turning to see a young woman standing in the lobby of the restaurant she smiled. "I am looking for Todd."

Lindsay could sense that this woman was incredibly nervous and a bit shaken up, but she didn't think there was any reason to fear her in any way. "I will see if he is around, would you mind waiting here?"

Looking around Lois saw a comfortable waiting booth and nodded her head, "That is fine, thank you."

"No problem," Lindsay turned and walked away to see if Todd was running around anywhere.

The nerves grew as Lois sat and waited for anyone to come back with some information. Her palms were beginning to sweat and that was her sign of complete fright. Wiping them on her skirt she heard the noises of shoes on the tile floor. But she was afraid to look up, so she pretended not to hear them, even when they stopped and she could most definitely see they were men's shoes. Her head shot up when she heard her name being said but Todd, "Lois?"

_It had been a week since Chloe got her letter and song from Clark but she had been unable to respond to him. She was a writer and to be at a loss of words to respond to something so beautiful was really killing her, but she wanted it to be perfect._

She was at home on a Saturday afternoon, Todd had to set up for some big party he was hosting tonight and she was making an attempt to write Clark back. The song was playing in her stereo in her office and she just kept it on repeat. How many times she had listened to the song was almost uncountable but it was something she never got sick of hearing. 

Throwing the pen down she stood and opened the door and walked onto the balcony, the cold air of mid afternoon caught her breath and she wrapped her large sweater as close to her body as she could. She leaned against the railing as she watched the city buzzing, it was a Saturday and yet it looked as if it could be a Monday afternoon down there.

Looking up to the skies she smiled as she was glad that they had an apartment high enough up where the buildings didn't completely block her view of the sky. It was the one thing she missed about her days, and nights, in Smallville, you could always see the skies and stars perfectly. Especially from the loft, she remembered countless nights when she first moved to Smallville and was only slightly in love with Clark, he would let her look at his telescope, when it wasn't focused on Lana's house, and show her the stars.

He amazed her with his knowledge of the stars and planets, she had personally never found any of it fascinating but because he did she quickly found in interest in it. Among those nights she would show him her talent at mind games. It was a little known fact about Chloe that really only her dad, Clark and Pete knew growing up. She loved doing them, and the main reason she was so good at them, according to Clark, was because she found it so easy to think out side the box.

She was smiling as the memories replayed in her head and she wished that she could revert back to sixteen and still love Clark from a distance but at least have him in her life. "God I miss you Clark."

"And I am sure he misses you." The voice scared Chloe and she jumped back as she let out a small scream. She knew the voice, it was one she had planned on avoiding for the rest of her life. "Kal, what the hell do you want?"

A small smirk crossed his face as he advanced on her from the far end of the patio where he had been watching her for sometime. "I think you know what I, well more Clark, wants."

Even though she had already hugged the sweater tight, she hugged it again with all her might. She didn't trust Kal, and it wasn't because he was a manipulating bastard, but because she knew that as hard as she tried she wouldn't be able to resist him if he made the moves. "Well if Clark wants it then he should be a big boy and get it himself."

Her words cut down to the core with in him, mainly because as much as they would both talk about Clark like he wasn't here, he was. "Now we all know that he can't do that, but that is why he enlists the help of me."

Chloe made a disgusted face, "This is ridiculous, stop talking about Clark in the third person, you are Clark. As much as I hate to admit that, you are so stop taking the coward's way out and talk to me face to face Clark."

Slowly he was making his way closer and closer to her and still ignoring her pleas to stop. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Chloe, you know as well as I do that Clark is a coward, he can't do this without me. And you know you like it so why do you fight it so much?"

"You asshole! Clark is more of a man than you will ever be!" She took a deep breath and turned away from him. "Damn it why do I say that, you are Clark! You are just a side of Clark that normally he has control of and when he is under red K just can't control"

Turning her back to him was a bad idea, too bad she didn't realize it till he was up against her, holding her to him. "Maybe he doesn't want to control it when he is with you. Maybe he wants to have hot and dirty sex with you but is too bashful to do it with out this little ring."

The warmth of his breath in her ear, his hands roaming over stomach and waist line, the feel of his erection against her backside were all to much for her to handle. She was biting her lip to keep any noise of pleasure from escaping her. Finally she spoke, "Please, just go."

They both knew he wasn't about to do that so they stayed there for a bit, Chloe doing her best not to focus on how amazing his hands felt roaming her body and Kal trying to make sure that any hint of Clark and his true feelings of love surface.

Sounds of the song were drifting out from her office to them and she did her best to imagine it was Clark behind her, trying to make her understand his love for her. Kal was doing this best to ignore the song because he knew what it meant to Chloe and Clark, and it would lower his defense. But the silence was beginning to be too much for him, "Chloe why do you try to fight this when you give in every time and know the next won't be any different."

Biting her lip even harder and forcing her eyes closed as hard as she could, she spit out an answer. "Because I want to make love to Clark Kent, the man I love, and if I try hard enough I can find him in you."

It was a good thing that she couldn't see his face because for an instant it was Clark, and the look didn't suit Kal at all. Quickly regaining composure Kal leaned down and brought his mouth right next to her ear, "Then let's try, he loves you Chloe and if he does than you know I have to, to some degree." He turned her around and pulled her face up to his and crashed his lips onto hers, the fight he was expecting didn't occur.


	23. Chapter 22

_Chloe resisted as long as she could before wrapping her arms around his neck and relaxing into the kiss. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her up against him, pushing his erection hard into her stomach and causing a gasp to leave Chloe's lips. She pulled back and took a step away from Kal. "No, I can't do this, not again."_

A smirk danced across Kal's face and he advanced towards Chloe's pacing form. He grabbed her arms as she took another short turn and made her face him. "Chloe, let's be honest here. You know you want me, you have dreamt about it ever since you left Metropolis. Now I am offering myself to you, why are you denying?"

Looking into his eyes she saw a softer, but not to soft, side of Kal. It seemed that he too wanted her and it was an odd feeling to know that both sides of Clark wanted her. She never pictured Kal as the caring type, always figured he was the do her and leave her kind. "Because I am married…"

"That never stopped you before." He shot back at her.

Taking her arm from his grip, she walked away again to the other side of the patio. "And like you would have allowed me to stop?"

Eyeing her curves Kal got lost in the vision that was her silhouette. She was built like a goddess statue and he loved how her oversized sweater clung to her in just the right places. But what drove him over the edge was that it was the only thing she was wearing. The frayed hem fell about mid thigh on her, just like his shirts might he always imagined, and it was such a teasing amount of skin just begging to be touched. "Your right, when I want something I get it."

She could feel his eyes on her and it made her somewhat uncomfortable. She wished she would have left her sweatpants on but it had gotten really warm in her office and the sweater was long enough most days. She turned to face him once again, and caught him staring, "I just wish it could be different."

Her gentle voice and words brought Kal's eyes up from her thighs and to her soft face. She looked like she had the world on her shoulders and almost broken. He had to tear his eyes away before he got any mushier and said something Clark-like. "It could be."

"How?"

Walking just a bit closer to her he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared her down. "You could leave Todd and come back to Metropolis to be with Clark."

She knew it, knew he was going to suggest that and it was a suggestion only Kal would make. "No, I can't leave Todd. He has been way too good to me to just be left and broken."

A laugh left his lips, "And you thinking staying with him when you don't love him and dream of another man is any better?"

Tears threatening to spill, Chloe turned away again and sat on a chair near by putting her head in her hands. "I can't deal with this right now, just go please just go."

Kal was angry that he had upset her, all he wanted was to please her. He walked up and kneeled before her in the chair, "I am not going anywhere and you know it." He placed his large hands over her knees to let her know he was there for comfort.

His touch was so much more like Clark's, gentle and soft. Chloe finally broke down and fell into his arms. She knew it wasn't fully Clark but he was in there somewhere and she was going to make him hear her words. "Clark, I just want to love you. Why did you have to leave and make it all so complicated? I still love you but wish you had come back sooner."

Biting his lip, Kal did his best to keep composure and calm her. Her body was shaking against his and he held her close to keep her warm and console her. While rubbing her back the glint of his red ring caught his eye and he looked at it for a while. Slowly he brought his other hand up and removed the ring, this was where Clark belonged. Clark flung the ring over the railing and waited to hear the soft clank of it hitting the ground below.

Once he did he turned back to Chloe and began to rub her back once again. "I love you too Chloe."

_"Todd!", Lois jumped to her feet at the sound of his voice and walked over to him. She paused right in front of him and waited to initiate a hug, maybe he didn't want it._

To see Lois Lane sitting in the waiting lounge of his New York restaurant shocked Todd to the core, but also alighted something within him. Her pause was met with huge arms wrapping themselves around her and holding on tight. "Lois, it is so good to see you! When did you get into town?"

The feeling of his arms around her relaxed Lois and she quickly wrapped her own around him. "Ah, I have been here for about forty five minutes, out here to do a story for the Planet."

Pulling away Todd could sense she was a bit nervous, but happy to see him. "Oh, well come in, lets get something to drink. Does Chloe know you're in town?"

Lois followed him and just smiled up at him, she was so glad she had made the trip. "No, it was kinda spur of the moment."

"Well she will be delighted to know you are here, she has been in a funk for a while. It worries me a bit but I know it is only because she left the only place she ever really felt at home." He led them to a table in the back and pulled out her chair for her.

She thanked him as she sat down in her chair and listened to the concern in his voice for his wife. "Yeah, I understand the feeling. She will learn to adapt though, she was the exact same when she made the move from Metropolis to Smallville as a child, but she quickly learned to love it." Even though Chloe had learned to love Smallville Lois had an odd suspicion it had to do with a certain good looking farm boy, and New York sure as hell didn't have any of them.

Todd looked down, "Yeah, she always told me how Clark made her feel so welcome in the small town." Lois could tell that he knew Chloe's attitude had something to do with Clark and it bothered him. She wanted to make it better for him, make it all go away.

"Clark does have that welcoming charm, especially when you find him naked in a cornfield, that is a real ice breaker." She laughed remembering her first meeting with the boy she couldn't get her little cousin to shut up about.

A small chuckle left Todd's lips as he reached out his hand to lay over Lois', "I have missed that humor."

All of her muscles tightened as the warmth of his hand enveloped hers, she looked him into the eye and could see that whatever they had started before he left was still lingering in his soul. "I have missed you too."

Todd squeezed her hand and forced her to look him square in the eye, "Let's go up to my office, I just got in a new shipment of great wine, we can open a bottle and …. talk."

Her eyes never left his as she uttered back, "I would really like that."

Todd stood up and Lois followed suit, grabbing her hand he led her up the back stairs and into a place that would become very familiar to both.

Stepping off the plane Lois could still feel the kisses and caresses that Todd had left on her body only hours ago. The fact that she missed him already was pathetic, she had never been the lovesick type of girl that couldn't go without her mate for more than a few hours.

Shaking the thought from her mind she grabbed her bags and headed to her car. She hadn't talked to Chloe in a day or so and she needed to know how Clark's surprise went. Things finally felt right and Lois couldn't help but beam at the fact that she knew most of it was because of her. For once in her life she didn't screw everything up, she was proud of herself.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she paused to dig it out and smiled at the caller id. "You just go too long without me can you?"

His laughter filled her ears and brought a large smile to her features. "I think you have put me under a spell, not that I mind."

Unlocking her car and throwing her bags in the back, Lois sat and talked before she took off. "I have been told I can be a real witch,"

That one made him snort, and even she had to admit it was pretty lame. "So how was your flight?"

"Agh, long and boring, I couldn't sleep worth a damn because some little kid was playing his gameboy or whatever the entire time." Lois battered the wheel with her fist to get all that pent up anger out.

Another laugh left him and Lois could hear the clank of pots and pans telling her he was back in the kitchen. "I am sorry, I hope the rest of your day is better."

She starts the car because it is getting to cold for her liking and turns up the heat. "Me too, although I doubt it because Perry will probably be on a war path with me. What are you making?"

Her hearing amazes him and he laughs, "Perry loves you so he is only upset he is losing the best. And I am making some shrimp scampi, gonna surprise Chloe and talk over some things tonight hopefully."

For some reason Lois can't stop the little pang of jealousy that stirs in her chest, she knows that they are technically still married and that they are still going to be friends but her jealous side will never be calm. "I see, you know she likes white wine better than red, unlike me, zinfandel would probably be your best bet."

"I know Lois, I was married to he for six years. And do I hear jealousy in that tone?" He couldn't help but love that Lois got jealous so easily, it was an easy target to poke fun at her.

"No, okay maybe a little. Just my little cousin has a way with men that I never have seemed to master. I just get defensive when she is around guys I like because she is so gorgeous and intoxicating." Lois was embarrassed of her petty fear and jealousy of Chloe. She had always been jealous of her, she knew that Chloe had the full package, brains, beauty, and best personality this side of the universe.

Todd could sense her feelings and he felt horrible for her, for she was a gorgeous and intoxicating woman herself. "Lois, there is no need to worry. I know that Chloe loves me, but she loves Clark a hell of a lot more and you should know that better than anyone. They were made for each other and I am pretty sure nothing is standing in either's way of being together. I want to be with you, Lois Lane, beautiful and intelligent journalist for the Daily Planet. You make my heart skip faster, my palms sweat, and my imagination go wild when I hear, see, or think of you."

A full bush was on her cheeks and it felt as if her face was on fire, "Thank you, you do all those things to me too Todd. But I should really get going, I have a lot I need to take care of today. I will call you later, love you."

"Alright, I will talk to you later then. Love you too." They hung up at the same time and Lois sat the phone in her lap as she took a moment to breath. Then she remembered Chloe, she grabbed her phone again and hit her first speed dial.

It rang a few times and then she got Chloe's voice mail, Lois didn't know what Chloe was doing but she figured she better leave a message. "Hey Chloe Jean, it's just Lois, I was calling to see how you were doing and if you enjoyed last night. He was pretty excited for it, I am so happy you two have finally found each other babe. Call me later okay? Love you."

Lois dropped the phone on the seat beside her and put the car in drive. Never before had she felt this right, this complete in her life and she really enjoyed the feeling. She couldn't wait to get back to New York, back to Todd. But for now she had to deal with another man, a man by the name of Perry White.

Chloe had woken up in her bed, beside the man of her dreams. Clark had flown them back to her apartment and there they stayed talking and snuggling all night. She had never thought that life would lead her here, but she was sure glad it had. Clark was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she snuck out of bed with the sheets around her, leaving him clad in only his boxers. The vision was beautiful and cute all in one, he looked so at peace when he slept, like for once the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders.

As Chloe made the coffee she relived the events of last night, it had all been far too perfect for her. Chloe was never the girl to get the fairy tale, to be whisked away to Italy for a date and be proposed to there. She stared down at the ring upon her left hand, she couldn't get over how beautiful it was in it's simplicity.

Caught up in her bliss she didn't hear Clark coming down the hall or sneak up behind her. But his presence was felt when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning blanket hog."

Normally she would smack him and bring out the snark, but she was too happy to do any of that. She just leaned back into his arms and smiled, "It's not like you get cold anyways."

"You make a good point, the coffee smells amazing." Before she could even realize that he was gone, he was back with his arms around her and two cups of coffee for them in front of her.

She laughs as his hand reaches out and grabs a cup and drinks from it, "Tastes amazing too." Grabbing her own she takes a drink and realizes that it is quite good, "Well you know coffee was always the one thing I could make pretty damn good."

Clark hugged her closer and began to trace small figure eights on the small exposed amount of skin on her stomach. "True, but you are better at more important things."

Chloe bit back a moan at his tingling touch, she wanted so much to give into him but she was bound and determined to wait till the divorce was final and she had no more connections to Todd in that way. "Clark, please."

A sigh escaped his lips, he wanted to have her so badly. He had waited six long years to have her for himself and he was sick of waiting. But he would do as she asked because he loved her and knew that once everything was taken care of he would have her for the rest of time. "I am sorry Chlo, it is just so hard not to be able to touch you."

She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, "Believe me I know the feeling, but I just want to make sure that I don't hurt Todd any more than I already have. Plus the divorce will be final as soon as I can get him to sign the papers, I have had them for months."

Looking down into her green eyes Clark saw how much she wanted him, how it was killing her to wait. "I know, I just can't wait to make you my wife."

"And I can't wait to be your wife, I have only dreamed of it since the eight grade." She smiled and laid her head on his chest as the slowly rocked to their own rhythm.

Their small dance was interrupted by the sound of the telephone, Chloe sighed and detached her self from Clark's arms. "Hello?"

"Hi Chloe, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." It was Todd's voice on the other end, Chloe smiled as she could hear he was at work with the noises of loud metal pans.

"No, your fine, what did you need?" She picked up her cup of coffee again and took another long sip.

Todd was relieved that he hadn't, he wasn't sure if he could handle the vision of Clark and Chloe doing things that he and Lois had done. "Good, I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch, so we could discuss things. You know maybe make steps to make things final."

Clark could tell that it was Todd by Chloe's mannerisms, he had learned long ago that she always took on a new set when talking to certain people. He walked up to her and whispered, "I am going to go shower." She nodded her head in understanding and he kissed her on the forehead before he walked away.

Chloe smiled as she watched him walk away, after all these years he _still_ had a great ass. "Yeah, that would be great. As horrible as this sounds I actually have the papers, all we need to do is sign. I had gotten them ready months ago hoping that, that would give me the courage to finally tell you, but it didn't. Sorry."

Todd had to admit it hurt to hear her say those words but she had been a much bigger person than he in willing to finally come clean. "Oh, well alright, I made the lunch so I can just bring it over, and don't be sorry."

Listening to him talk reminded Chloe of how easily it was to fall for him. "That sounds great, see you around noon then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, bye." Todd hung up as he looked at the clock and noticed that he had little over an hour to get ready.

Chloe whispered bye, but he had already hung up and she set the phone down. She could hear the water running and the light sound of Clark singing and she smiled to herself. This had been the life she had dreamed of for so many years and it was going to take a lot to make her realize it was really hers.

Walking down the hall she could hear his voice clearer and she stopped to listen to him for a moment. He was signing that song, _Hello Delilah_, it made her tear up and she had to walk away. As she reached the bedroom she heard her cell beep letting her know she had a voice mail.

She found the phone underneath her dress on the floor and she hit her voice mail right away. When she heard Lois' voice fill her ears she smiled, especially when she found out that Lois had known about Clark's surprise. It meant a great deal to her all that Lois had done, she needed to call her but she would do it later. She had to get ready for lunch and let Clark know.

Just then Clark walked in with just a towel around his waist and his skin was still glistening with water. Chloe sighed, "Clark Kent, must you do that to me?"

A smirk grew across his face and he walked over to her, "And just what am I doing Chloe Sullivan?"

He was mere inches away from her and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. She stood to better reach his level, "You know just what you are doing."

"You wouldn't happen to mean me tempting you by walking around with nothing but a towel on and still wet from my shower?" Clark grazed his fingers up her arm and leaned in closer.

She shivered at his touch and laid her hands on the edge of the towel, "That's exactly what I mean. And as much as I would love to remove said towel, Todd is coming over to go over things in an hour and I need to get ready."

Her hand on his hip drove Clark crazy but as he grew older he had learned to disguise things like that a bit better. But at the mention of Todd's name he quickly had to stop craving her. "Oh, then I will get out of your guys way. I have to head back to Metropolis and get back to work Perry only allowed me one day off."

Chloe sighed as he pulled away and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. "Clark you know I would rather spend the day with you in bed cuddling right? I mean think of it this way, I will be a single woman in under two hours. And then we can tell people about our engagement and start planning."

Realizing he had worried her, Clark turned and held her close to him by her arms. "Chlo, I didn't mean to come off jealous or angry, I know you have to do this, I want you to do this. I can't wait to shout from a mountain top that I am marrying Chloe Sullivan, don't ever feel that I am angry."

She almost felt stupid to think that he was angry, she knew him better but all this had her worried. 'I know, I am sorry I am just stressed. I will call you right away after okay?"

He smiled and it was contagious making her grin, "Alright, but I better go, you get ready. I love you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and they lingered there for a moment before he pulled away. "I love you too, later." He walked out and she waited till she heard the other door close before she gathered her things and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

In under two hours she was going to be divorced from Todd and engaged to the man she has wanted for over half her life. She couldn't wait for the next few hours to pass.


	24. Chapter 23

Chloe was just finishing applying her mascara she heard the light wrapping of a knock on the front door. Knowing it was Todd she didn't feel the need to rush out and grab it, "Come in" she yelled as she set the tube down on her dresser and headed out towards the living room to greet him.

The minute he heard her voice yell for him he felt a lot more at ease and relaxed, it felt weird to knock at his own home but really it hadn't been his home for years and he had learned to accept that. He spent more time at the restaurant then he ever did here, and not all of that was Lois' fault. As the business picked up he was always booked and busy and rarely ever home. He often felt so guilty, but then when he called Chloe to check in she was usually still at the office or out on story, they had become the couple they always said they wouldn't.

Taking in the sight of him, Chloe could tell that he was deep in thought, or just extremely tired. He also looked like a stranger in his own home and it made her sad, she never wanted him to feel odd by being here. She continued to close the gap they shared, "Thanks for all of this, it smells amazing."

She was glowing and it was hard for Todd to ignore, she used to look like that when she was with him. But that was in the past and now they had both found people who could truly make them feel alive, for Chloe it was more like finding again but Todd had just discovered how amazing Lois was. "No problem, you look great."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She reached for the tubs of food and pulled them from his grasp. "You want to grab the silver wear and glasses while I put this stuff on plates?"

Feeling the weight of the food lifted from his hands he looked down and saw the glistening diamond in place of her silver band and larger diamond set he had given her. "Ah, yeah of course," he moved past her unsure how to bring up the subject.

The glare he shot at her hand didn't go unnoticed and she felt horrible for not remembering to take it off. She wanted to hide her hand immediately and act like she didn't know he saw it. But she knew better than to hide or lie about anything now that they had just gotten over those things. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

Todd could hear the sorrow and genuineness in her voice and couldn't in any possible way be angry with her. Turning his gaze upwards he looked into her glistening green orbs, "Don't be, you love each other and I want you to be happy. Congratulations."

A shameful blush crept up her face and resided in her cheeks and she smiled. "Thanks, I have your ring if you want it back."

They continued into the kitchen and began grabbing the utensils they would be using for the dinner. "No, I want you to keep it, I had it made especially for you and wouldn't want any other woman wearing it."

"Thank you, I will keep it safe." Chloe pulled down the plates and opened up the containers and automatically the powerful scent hit her nose. "God, Todd you made shrimp scampi? You know me all too well."

He chuckled at her reaction, "I thought you might enjoy that, I even brought some white wine, zinfandel."

Chloe's head whipped around so fast, "Well, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Placing the food on the plates she held them up and looked to him, "Ready?"

Watching her, he got nostalgic about how they used to be during their earlier years of marriage. They were so quick with each other and always being smart asses, he missed it but knew that it was a thing that he would remember for ever and only share with her. "Yeah, let's eat!"

They walked to the table and the minute they sat down it felt like old times, almost felt like home. But they both knew that for it to be 'home sweet home' another person needed to be sitting across from them. Their conversation was non stop as they would bring up old memories and things that had led them up to where they are now. After a couple of hours and a few glasses of wine later Todd paused and looked to Chloe, "So I guess I should get back to the restaurant, need me to sign those papers?"

Setting her glass down, Chloe looked up into his eyes and saw a bit of sadness in them. She really hated this moment, as much as she wanted to be with Clark she hated ending a relationship that had been her saving ground when he left her. But she sighed and stood up and walked over to her bag on the counter, "Yeah, they will be effective by five if I get them down there."

Taking the papers from her hand, Todd could see that she was shaking slightly and he wanted to just take her in his arms and calm her down. The thought of being a single man in just a matter of hours both delighted and horrified him. He was so happy to finally be with Lois without having to hide it, but he had been married for six years and it would be hard to adjust to not seeing Chloe everyday and laying with her each night. "This sucks," he muttered as he signed on the line and put the pen down.

Chloe released a small laugh with her breath that she had been holding in, "Yeah it really does." She picked up the papers and threw them under her bag, she didn't want to look at them anymore. Turning back to him she was seeing him in a new light, he was free and unattached to her, and she to him.

The tension was becoming too much for Todd, he couldn't handle this right now. So he stood and turned to her, "I better get going, this was good. I will just wait till you leave to come back if you don't mind."

Walking him to the door Chloe could sense that he was uncomfortable, and she hated it when he was uncomfortable. "Yeah, that is fine. I should be out of here in under a week, but I will call you. I know this is really early and probably horrible timing, not that timing was ever my strong suit, but would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle at the wedding?"

Her proposal shocked him; it took a moment before he could say anything. "Not that I'm not honored, but why me?'

She knew he would ask, it was an understandable question. "Well because Dad's not here and I have no other guy friends. I know it will be awkward and probably painful, but you mean a lot to me Todd and I would have no other man do it. But if you really don't want to then that is fine too."

The expressions that she let flow told him just how much it would mean to her, and after being married to he for six years he just couldn't turn down a plea like that. "Of course I will, I can't let you walk down all alone. Just call me with the details, see you later."

"Thank you so much, I will, bye." Chloe shut the door on his retreating figure and let the tears of happiness and joy fall from her eyes. She was just one more step closer to the life she had dreamt of since that day back in eight grade, she was going to be Mrs. Clark Kent. 

"Lois, I just can't believe that you are leaving just as your making to the top!" Perry was bustling around his desk with his hands on his hips and anger in his eyes.

"Look Perry, I know this is a big surprise and normally I wouldn't think of leaving for the world, but I have found someone who means the world to me and I am willing to move for them." She sighed, she hated sounding so girly and love struck, the Lois Lane known in the Daily Planet was no sickly, lovey- dovey girl. "Plus Chloe will be back to take my spot, and you know just as well as I do she is a better reporter and journalist than I am so think of this as an upgrade."

Perry stopped pacing and stood behind his desk and faced her with a look of astonishment, "Lois, don't ever doubt your ability to report and write."

"I'm not, I am just saying Chloe's is a hell of a lot better and you know it. She has wanted to do this since she could understand what being a journalist meant, she is the one who influenced me to pick up the pen and become more than a muffin peddling drop out as someone once called me." Rubbing the bridge of her nose in the memory of Lex being a smug bastard to her, "The Planet deserves the best and she is definitely the best, it won't affect the paper at all that I have left."

Finally sitting down, Perry folded his hands over his desk and sat on the edge of his chair as to be closer to a girl who had become like his daughter. "I know, I understand why you are leaving, I just hate to think I have lost another girl to New York City."

Lois laughed, he had always been very protective over Chloe and herself. He knew Chloe back from that visit he made to Smallville while Chloe was still in high school, and had taken Lois under his wing under Chloe's heavy persuading. "Perry, you seriously need to not get so emotionally involved with your staff, they might start to lose respect when you yell."

That brought out a snort, "Only you and Chloe ever push my buttons, the rest of this staff is scared shitless of me, even Kent when he is the one who pushed me to get back in the game work my way back up to the top."

"Yeah, but Clark is a push over, he loves to please." Lois traced the hem of her skirt on her thigh and though about Clark. She missed him, needed to talk to him, needed to settle things. "So it is settled then, I can leave after I get this article published in tomorrow's paper?"

He sighed again and stood to his feet, "As much as I hate it, yes that will be your final article for the Daily Planet."

She too stood and walked over to his side of the desk and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Perry, I will miss you, you know."

His big arms hugged her tight like a father his daughter who is leaving for college, "Watch it Lane, you are getting a little to emotionally involved here."

"Shut up you old man and enjoy the softer side of this pit bull." Tears were actually streaming down her cheeks as she laughed and she tightened her grip as hard as she could get it.

Hours later Lois was cleaning out her desk after she finished typing that final article. It was a lot harder to pack up then she had thought it would be, this was like her second home. Picking up a picture she always kept close was of her , Chloe, Clark, and Martha just before Clark left. Martha had hosted a dinner just to get them all together because it had been so long, it was the last time they were all together like their little family.

"That was a good night", the voice behind her shook her out of her deep thoughts, but she knew just who it was. Turning to find the smiling face of Clark Kent she let a smile out herself. "Yeah it really was."

Placing the picture in her box of stuff she turned away from him again, for some reason this felt odd. She didn't know what to say, how to tell him she was moving to New York, but thank God Clark had grown to be a bit smarter than he seemed all those years ago and figured it out himself. "So I take it you are moving?"

"Yeah, I need the change and I want to be with Todd." Lois still avoided his eyes because she didn't know if mentioning him would make Clark uneasy.

She felt his hand on her forearm and turned as he slowly urged her too, she saw a look of understanding on his features. "Hey, you don't have to be all considerate about this. You love him and you should be with him, and Chloe is coming out here so it will all be okay."

Always there to make her feel better, she was going to miss him. She gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Smallville, so how did that date go last night?"

Clark accepted her hug and held her close as he took in that this would probably be their last hug in a long time. "It was great, no more that great, perfect. She said yes."

Tears automatically threatened to spill over Lois' cheeks but she wouldn't allow them too. "Aw, congratulations Clark, you two deserve each other. "

He nodded at her, that smile unable to deflate even the slightest bit. "Thanks, and you and Todd deserve each other, I am glad you have found someone to treat you the way I never could."

"Clark, it's not that you never could, you always treated me like a queen. But it is hard to give a person your heart when you don't have it anymore, Chloe has had your heart for years and I knew that going into our relationship." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his eyes.

He placed his hands deep in his pockets and looked down, "Yeah, but that is no excuse…"

"Seriously Clark, just let it go. I forgive you for what you think you did, but be with Chloe and treat her like the queen she is because if you don't you know I will kick your ass." Turning to old defense mechanisms she punched him in the arm and beamed a smile his way.

Clark laughed out loud at her old threat, "I know you will, but there will be no need for ass kicking because I won't ever hurt Chloe again."

The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, and the softness in his features just told Lois that it was a promise, and Clark Kent didn't break promises. "Good, but I better get going, I still need to clean out my stuff from the house. I will call you later or something, k?"

He watched her pick up her box and move towards the exit of the office, "Yeah, that would be great. Stay safe and happy Lois."

All she did was nod and turned to walk out the doors and to the elevator. Clark just watched her figure retreat until he could no longer see it, The Planet was losing Lois Lane, greatest reporter since Chloe Sullivan, but it was gaining Chloe Sullivan, greatest reporter ever.

_It was going on four years that Lois had been making frequent trips to New York on her weekends off and any spare time she could. Every time she told herself it would be the last but then she was greeted by Todd and his love and she couldn't stop herself from going that next time she found herself with time off._

Clark didn't seem to notice much because he was always either working or just being all weird and sad. You could hardly call what they had an relationship anymore, they barely ever spoke, say for at work, and often slept in separate rooms.

She knew that he was sneaking off and seeing Chloe too, he had to be. If he wasn't then she had no idea what would bring him such a weird joy every few weeks. Well it wasn't quite joy, it was this odd sense of self confidence where he act arrogant and like a complete dickhead. She didn't like, and didn't like to think he was that way with Chloe but she let it go because she had no right to wonder if he was being faithful.

Her routine was the same every time, she would make up some odd excuse, usually said her father was going to be there and wanted to have lunch with her or something to that effect. And she would fly out and meet Todd at the restaurant and they would head up to his office. The staff had become accustomed to her visits but said nothing because they thought maybe she was a relative, or old friend, never did any of them think Todd was cheating on Chloe.

Of course Todd wasn't having the easiest time with this at all, he still loved Chloe and had the hardest time at first. But he soon came to realize that he and Chloe were slowly falling apart, she had turned into a workaholic, not that she wasn't before, but this was worse than he had ever seen her. Always working late, or on a new story, and when she was home she was moody and very upset for some reason. And Todd just couldn't handle it anymore, he had tried to comfort her and stop things with Lois, but her moods continued and he had decided that she chose to be that way.

Now they lay in each others arms as they just snuggle in silence. This trip had been different because Chloe was out of town for a big story and so they had decided to go back to the apartment. Lois had hated the idea at first but after they got past the initial awkwardness she quickly forgot and just lost herself in Todd's love.

The idea to cheat in his own house was not one Todd had ever thought himself capable of, well he had never thought himself capable of cheating in the first place. But he was sick of sleeping on a couch or the floor, he wanted to be in a bed with Lois. And he had feared a walk in by Chloe but he almost wondered if that would be all that horrible? Maybe that way it would all be out and in the open and they wouldn't have to lie and sneak around anymore?

But he couldn't face the hurt that would grace Chloe's beautiful features if she were to walk in with Lois in his arms. The one thing Todd could never face was a broken Chloe, he remembered how she was when he first dated her, so depressed and sad because of Clark's disappearance. It was the worst thing to watch and he was so glad that he had found a way to stop that and bring out the inner Chloe, who he grew to love.

He felt a rustle beneath his arms and he looked down to find Lois' big brown eyes gazing up at him. The view made him smile with pleasure, "Hi there."

"Hi," her voice was raspy and she was still half asleep, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What you thinking about?"

Her warm kiss made tingles run through his body and he wanted to feel it again. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life."

His words made her slight smile grown and light up the dark room, "Aww you are sweet, I am pretty lucky as well." Lois could have sworn she heard the door open, but she was just chalking it up to paranoia.

_Chloe had never found out that Clark had removed the ring that one day, she just thought Kal had a moment of kindness. Because when she calmed down and feel into a deep slumber in his arms all he did was bring her inside and lay her on the guest bed and left. No attempt to make love to her, or any good bye, just left her to wake up alone and a little scared._

But he was back at her door within a few weeks and she was unable to resist him that time around. More quickly than she had ever planned or wanted, she gave in to his smooth talking and loving caresses.

And that wasn't the last time either, it had been going on for four years now and never had she been able to stop them. Every time she would tell him it was the last, that he had to stay away as she tired with all her might to live her life and salvage her marriage if it was possible. All he did was laugh and return within a few weeks or days, depending on how things in his life were going.

The oddest part was that Chloe and Clark had somewhat made up and were on talking terms again. They didn't deny or hide what was going on between them but they didn't make it a major staple in their conversations either. It was something that they couldn't avoid but wouldn't just openly talk about, their own dirty little secret.

The guilt Chloe had always had deep in her core for her betrayal of Todd never faded, it was always present but she learned to put it to the side and feel horrible later when she was alone. It was pointless for her to ruin her time with the little bit of Clark she could have by racking herself with guilt, so she did it after he left, often cried herself to sleep.

Lately however Chloe had been thinking about finally making moves to tell Todd and Lois about her and Clark's betrayal. She was feeling that it was time to just end this crazy brigade and just come clean, she was ready to shame her name and let the world know she had cheated, all if she could just have Clark back.

But waking up on this bright morning she realized that she really wanted to tell, it was like it was needed. But she knew that Clark, Kal, whatever he was letting her call him, would never agree to it so she often just forgot the idea. She felt his arms around her stomach as she lay against his front, but she needed to get and get dressed.

She was supposed to be out of town on a bit story, and she had been but she got back yesterday and just has she had guessed Kal was there to greet her. They had gotten some cheap hotel room, which made her feel oh so better about being a adulterer, but whatever she had to do to be with him. He had actually lasted over a month and a half this time, and she herself was craving him, his touch, his kisses, and his love.

Feeling eyes on her she turned and caught Kal staring at her with his hands rested beneath his head, "Could you not watch me?"

His chest raised as he let out a series of small laughs, and crawled on his stomach to the end of the bed and continued to stare, "I am sorry, but you are just too beautiful to turn away from."

A blush crept up her face at his flattery, which was a different side of Kal she took her chances at getting. Although rare, it happened on occasion and she loved it because it was like Clark was fully here with her in some little way. "Well thank you, you aren't too hard to look at either, but I need to get going."

That caused a frown to form on his face and he got up from this spot on the bed to bring her close to his body, his naked body, "Do you really have to go?"

His grip felt amazing, as did his body against hers, but she wasn't allowing him to distract her, there was no way she could be late for work today. "Yes, and you should too, you know Lois is going to be worried."

Her response hit him harder than she expected as he sighed and bowed his head, and she saw a glimmer of Clark Kent in those remorseful eyes. "I hate this."

It was things like that, his gentle voice that echoed his high school innocence, sadness in his eyes at leaving her, and his gentle touch that made this so hard, and made her want to tell so bad too. "Me too, but someday we will tell them, someday soon." Taking a deep breath she grabbed her jacket and put it on, when she turned back around he was dressed and ready to fly out the window. He took of the ring and put it in her hand as he always did. She watched as the man before her quickly changed from Kal, a horny jerk to Clark Kent, most caring man ever, and the love of her life. "I love you Clark Kent."

Taking the ring, safely in a led box, back he jumped out the window and ever so softly she could hear his whisper, "I love you Chloe Sullivan."


	25. Chapter 24

"Lois I can't believe I am about to do this." Chloe Sullivan stood in front of a large full length mirror as her cousin went around making sure everything on Chloe's dress looked perfect.

Lois stood up behind her cousin and looked at her in the mirror, "Chloe, shut up. You have waited for this day since you were fourteen, you deserve it more than anyone."

Grabbing Lois' hand Chloe smiled and held back the tears before Lois yelled at her again about her make up. "I know, but I am just so full of happy nerves."

"Well that's good, I mean we wouldn't want you full of depressed nerves." One last fluff of the thing veil and Lois was done. She stepped back to take in her baby cousin and tears began to form in her own eyes. "You look so gorgeous Chloe."

"Hey, if I can't cry than neither can you," Chloe dabbed away the small tear that escaped her eye. "And thank you,"

A quite knock at the door and both of them turned, "Come in" Lois called to the unknown visitor. When the door opened Todd poked his head in and then walked in closing the door behind him. "Hi"

Both girls smiled at him and he knew he was the luckiest guy alive to have them both in his life. Nothing like a Sullivan-Lane woman to make you realize how lucky you are to breathe their air. Lois looked radiant in a crimson dress that reached to the floor, it was strapless and a little lower cut in the mirror. Her hair up in a very elegant up-do on her heard with small curls framing her face, she was a vision. 

And then there was Chloe, always looking so beautiful in white. The simple strapless gown hugged to her in all the right places and flowed just perfect over her body. White always made Chloe look like an angel, and the beam of sunlight through the window added to her glow. The small veil fell from the tiara in her hair that was half up and limply curled, laid back just like her. "You too look amazing."

Again both girls smiled at him and Lois walked over giving him a light kiss. "Don't we always?"

Chloe just giggled and nodded to Todd, "Thank you again doing this."

His turn to smile, "You know I wouldn't miss this for anything. But they are ready for us out there so whenever you are we can start the ceremony."

A sharp breath of intake went through Chloe and she looked into Lois' eyes. "Ready?" came the soft words from Lois' mouth.

Chloe let out that deep breath and closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Let's go get this girl hitched." Lois hugged at Todd's arm and went to grab Chloe's hand as they all walked out of the dressing room out to the ceremony.

Clark and Chloe had decided to hold the ceremony in late spring at a small garden park just outside of Metropolis. The reason why they chose it, it had lily trees by the dozen all around, and lilies were Chloe's favorite. These said lilies were in full bloom and their fragrance was everywhere and intoxicating. The guest sat in a wide open spot and had a perfect view of a small waterfall that was behind the altar

Clark stood at the altar fidgeting with his flower when he heard the music begin to start. He whipped his head up as the crowd stood and looked to see Lois coming down the aisle with Pete on her arm. Clark had called Pete to be his best man, even though their friendship had lost some strength since he left Smallville as a Junior, he was still one of his only guy friends and they talked. 

As Lois and Pete broke apart Lois gave him a wink and took her spot across from him waiting for Chloe to come. Pete, gave him a big pat on the back and stood at his side too waiting for Chloe to step onto the white runner.

When she finally did Clark's jaw dropped at her beauty, never had he anticipated Chloe to do anything but make his jaw drop but she was gorgeous beyond comparison. She had been very adamant about not letting him see any part of her get up or even seeing her for the last two days, she was a skeptic like that. And these last two days had been possibly the worst of his life, because he had the right to be with her but she wouldn't allow it because of stupid tradition myths.

But now it was all worth it because the smile upon her face from his reaction was more than he could ever wish for. Once their eyes locked they never left each other and the entire crowd could sense just how deep and powerful their love was. As Todd and Chloe reached the altar they stopped just before and the pastor walked up and asked, "Who gives this woman away to marry this man?"

"I do sir," Todd said from Chloe's side and it caused them both to look his way, breaking their trance. He smiled at Chloe and she back at him and mouthed him a 'thank you.'

"Very well, thank you." Said the pastor from behind Clark and motioned for Chloe to release Todd and stand beside her groom. She un-looped her arm from Todd's and gave him a brief hug before she walked up the few steps to reach Clark.

Giving her bouquet, of lilies of course, to Lois she turned back around and grasped at Clark's hands. Her grip was tight, but confident and he held her hands with care for he didn't want his joy to go overboard and break a finger or two of hers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here today to join in the union of Clark Joseph Kent and Chloe Jean Sullivan. If there are any persons who disagree to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence passed over the garden as every guest in attendance knew that it was about time these two got married and weren't about to argue. "Alright then, let's begin…."

The ceremony went by as all other traditional ones do, until they reached the vows. "Clark and Chloe have prepared their own set of vows to read to each other, starting with Clark we will hear their vows to each other."

Clark had a piece of paper in his pocket that he had planned to read from but the only problem was it was blank. He had tried over and over to put down his love for Chloe in words but it never seemed to turn out right, so his decision came to just winging it. Plus there was no way he was letting go of Chloe's hands right now. Clearing his throat he looked into her eyes once more and started to speak.

"Chloe, I have tried so many times to write down these vows but nothing ever seemed right to express the love I have for you. I knew from the day I met you that there was something different about this big city girl who wanted to see my farm. Back then I had no idea it was the sparks of love beginning to kindle the fire that I now have deep in me. We have had our trials and tribulations and you stuck by my side every time, never turning your back on me. I promise from now on to always be there for you, always there to protect you and keep you safe from whatever your nosey ways gets you into trouble. But most importantly I promise to love you with every fiber of my being forever and always."

It was pointless for Chloe to try and contain herself any longer because Clark's words had been way to beautiful for her to keep composure. She felt his grip get stronger as he talked, and she loved that he was needing her to help him stand, he was allowing her to give him strength. When he finished she brought his hand up to hers and kissed it to let him know it was okay. "And now you may go Chloe."

The pastor brought her out of her trance and she laughed as she realized that she had forgotten she needed to say her own vows. Small laugher burst from the crowd and it gave her more confidence to continue, "I am never this quite, that's what their not used to."

More laughter erupted from the crowd and from Clark as they knew all too well that it was true. But Chloe returned her gaze to Clark and found her focus again, taking a deep breath she squeezed his hands and began the words she had been trying to put together for years.

"Clark, considering I have been trying to find the right words to tell you how much I love you since I was fourteen forgive me if this seems juvenile at times. I have loved you since the first moment I saw that plaid covered farm boy who had to show me around Smallville High. Not only were you gorgeous but kind and welcoming to this big loud mouthed city girl who constantly busted your chops. We have been on one big rollercoaster these last twenty some years, but it has been the best ride of my life. There were times when I didn't think my journey would end with you, but I should have known you better, known you would fly back to me. So I promise never to doubt your love, to always be there for you to protect and drag you into my trouble. Lord knows how many times you have saved me in the past and now I promise to save you from time to time, I pledge my undying love for you right now till I take my last breath. I love you Clark Joseph Kent for _everything_ you are."

There wasn't a dry eye left in the house, Clark included, but he echoed Chloe's actions taking both her hands and lifting them up to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

After regaining himself the pastor motioned for Pete to get the rings out, "And now we will have the couple exchange rings, Clark you first." Clark looked into the man's hands and saw two gold rings in his hand, taking the smaller one he held it delicately in his hand. "Now repeat after me, 'I Clark take you Chloe…"

Clark knew the words and didn't need the help of the pastor, but he humored him, "I Clark take you Chloe to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from now until forever, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to love you and protect you until the day we die."

Next Chloe took the larger ring and recited the same words back to Clark in a shaky voice and slid the ring on his large finger. When both rings were firmly placed on both of their fingers the pastor raised his head and said, "I now declare you by the state of Kansas husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Mr. Kent."

Clark didn't quite wait for his cue before he grabbed Chloe and held her face in his hands. Chloe let out a squeal as she felt the gap be filled with his body against hers and his hands on her neck, she quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him as strong as she could. Their lips met and it was instantaneous sparks, even people in the crowd could feel it.

Shouts, cheers, and applause began but none of it was heard by Clark and Chloe as they embraced in each other's love. The kiss was long and sweet, they just didn't want to part from the other. Finally Pete tapped them each on a shoulder and they turned to look at him, "You two need to find a room."

Both laughed at him and looked out to the small sea of people who were waiting for them to walk back down the aisle and allow the reception to begin. Once more looking to each other Clark and Chloe grabbed hands and started their descent from the stairs and down the aisle.

The reception was held in a tent just on the other side of the garden, right along a small pond. The guest filled it as soon as the couple was out of site and began to get their food and take a seat. Clark and Chloe ran into her dressing room and took a few moments to be alone and gather their thoughts. But once they had been informed that all the guest had arrived and were seated they began walking to the reception ready to have fun with loved ones celebrating their union. 

"And I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." Called the DJ from his spot on the floor as the happy couple strode in hand in hand, everyone stood up and began to clap and cheer again. As they made their way to their table Clark and Chloe stopped to say hi to a few guests, but finally they reached their chairs at the middle of the long main table. To Chloe's right were Lois and Todd and on Clark's right were Pete and his mother. As soon as it quieted down Pete stood and clanked his fork against his glass to get every bodies attention. "Can I get everyone to focus their attention up here for a minute?"

The heads all turned in his direction and the room became practically silent. "Thank you, my name is Pete Ross and I have been best friends with these two since eighth grade, and I could have told you then they needed to get married." Laughter erupted and Pete shot them both a look, "But neither would admit that, Chloe so determined to be the best journalist she could that a relationship wouldn't fit in her schedule, and Clark well we all know that Clark was a bit sidetracked by a certain raven haired girl."

More laughter, even from the bride and groom as they had long gotten over that rough subject. Lana was now happy with Jason living in Pairs, neither had heard from her in years. "These two may have had their ups and downs but one was always there for the other during those moments, and even though I moved away our junior year I knew that some day down the road I would get this invitation." He held out the wedding invitation that everyone in the room had received. "Now I had to admit, you two took way longer than I expected, but I am glad to know you have finally found your way to each other and the happiness you both deserve. I love you guys."

Applause took over the entire room and Chloe stood to run and give Pete a big hug, she whispered in his ear, "You are the best friend a girl could ask for, thanks." 

Clark as well hugged Pete but didn't have any emotional things to whisper in his ear, just a good ole pat on the back. As soon as he sat down Lois took a stand and began whistled instead of clanking her glass, it got peoples attention. "Thank you, I am Lois Lane, maid of honor and big cousin to Chloe Jean."

Chloe eyed her for using her middle name and Lois just laughed, "I have obviously known Chloe all her life and Smallville over there I have known for long enough." That got everyone laughing and Clark just rolled his eyes at her. "But I do love them, and know they are meant for each other. Chloe's gonna kill me for this but, I have watched her want Clark since she was fourteen and to finally see her get her man, it makes me believe in love and happiness. You can't find a more perfect couple if you tried, Chloe Clark, I love you both dearly and am glad I could be a northern star to lead you both here."

Again Chloe jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around Lois, "You are so dead, I love you." Both women exchanged smiles and then Clark came up to give Lois a brief hug. Lois stayed standing and then Pete stood as well and they stood behind their cousin and friend. Pete took the microphone, "And now comes the time for the groom and bride to share their first dance. Normally it is to 'their' song but Lois and I have prepared some thing."

Lois took the microphone from Pete, "It is a song we thought would be perfect for these two. So up you go and bust a move."

Clark and Chloe both looked to each other with confusion written on their face, but they stood and walked to the center of the dance floor and awaited the music selection. Once the song started playing, Clark took Chloe in his arms and listened to the words as they filled the room.

_When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
When all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along_

The words held more meaning to Clark and Chloe than many knew, secrets and lies had been a huge part of their past and both had been the others strength and hope when one needed it. Chloe lifted her head from Clark's chest and smiled, "They know us all to well." Clark smiled down at her and just nodded, he wasn't sure he had ever heard the song before and if these first words were so true to their situation he didn't want to miss any.

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you  
Right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

Chloe knew the song very well, her being a NSYNC fan over a Backstreet Boys fan back when boy bands were cool. She knew that both Lois and Pete knew this because she had told Lois of her love for the song, and Pete had caught her blasting it in her room a few days after Spring Formal. But now it meant so much more that they had chosen it for her and Clark. She laid her head back down on his chest, to listen to the rest of the song in his arms.

_And I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word, I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun._

As the song progressed Clark understood more and more why Pete and Lois had chosen this song for he and Chloe. it described their relationship to a tee, and with the mention of a vow it was perfect for a wedding song. Resting his chin on the top of Chloe's head he closed his eyes and took in how absolutely perfect this moment was.

_Just close your eyes  
Each lovin day  
And know this feeling  
Won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

Martha watched as her son held the girl of his dreams in his arms, and a feeling of joy spread over her. It was almost the same joy that had over come her the day Jonathan had said they could keep Clark. And also finally that fear for her son of never being capable of finding love was released, she need no longer worry how blind her son was to the love that Chloe had been offering him for so long.

_Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all_

Pete, Lois, and Todd watched on from the wedding party table and smiled as they watched what they had known for a long time was to be. Pete, even though was in love with Chloe for years knew that they would never work and knew that she and Clark would. He just needed Clark to see that, and after a very long time he had and Pete was very glad to see his two best friends so happy and in love.

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you  
Right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you babe_

Lois, she was the proudest in the room of this whole event. It was because of her that these two finally got back to each other and stopped pussy footing around their love. She doesn't regret one moment in her long plan, for it brought Clark and Chloe together and also she found Todd. She couldn't be happier than she was now.

_Just close your eyes  
Each lovin day  
And know this feeling  
Won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

Todd held Lois as he watched Chloe and Clark be completely in their moment. He was a bit envious of Clark that he could share something so special with Chloe, but he wasn't going to complain when he had Lois in his arms. He was so happy for Chloe and that was all that mattered, that she was happy. He placed a small kiss on the top of Lois' head to let her know that he was happy to be there with her, and always would be.

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Oh I promise you_

As the soft song came to an end Chloe again raised her head to look up at Clark. "You know I think that might be better than the one we picked out."

Clark nodded, "I might have to agree, but I still like ours. Can we have two?"

Chloe giggled, "I don't see why not. I love you Clark Joseph Kent."

Her words meant the world to him and he was so glad he would get to hear them everyday, but what he loved more was getting to tell her the same every day. "I love you too Chloe Jean Kent."

**The End**


End file.
